Cuando el pasado vuelve
by Beki90
Summary: Sakuno lleva una vida normal como cualquier adolescente. Sin embargo recuerdos de su pasado volverán para atormentarla. Mientras tanto, en Ryoma lentamente surgirá un interés por ella, que nunca pensó tener.
1. Primer día de clases

**_Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases_**

Un muchacho ambarino y de cabellos verdosos azabaches estaba teniendo un partido de tenis callejero cerca de donde vivía. El chico había sido retado por otro más grande de cabellos rubios. Antes de ello se hallaba muy aburrido en casa, así que como no tenía nada que hacer, salió a dar una vuelta por ahí, y por supuesto llevó su raqueta y una pelota para practicar lo que quedaba de la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Juego y partido para Echizen— declaró finalmente el árbitro.

Ryoma sonrió de lado con altanería. Se acercó a la red y le dio la mano al rubio.

—Fue un buen partido— le dijo sonriendo el rubio.

—Juegas bien—dijo esta vez Ryoma.

Cansado pero animado regresó a casa. En cuanto puso un pie dentro, su nariz percibió la olorosa comida recién hecha por su madre. Avisó que ya había llegado. Fue a tomar una ducha, después de hacerlo y ponerse rompa limpia, fue al comedor, donde ya Rinko estaba sirviendo y su padre Nanjiroh estaba leyendo el periódico en un extremo de la mesa.

Parecía tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio que Rinko frunció el ceño, y sin decir nada se colocó detrás del Samurai.

— ¿Y dime querido que tal las noticias?— le siseó.

Nanjiroh se petrificó al escuchar la voz de su esposa, y sin poder dar ni una explicación, la madre de Ryoma le quitó la revista y ahí mismo se la hizo pedacitos, mientras el Samurai lloraba a mares por la perdida.

Ryoma resopló exasperadamente —pervertido— masculló cerrando sus ojos sintiendo en alguna manera vergüenza ajena, mas Nanjiroh al escucharle, miró hacia otro lado todo contrariado.

—Por cierto Ryoma, hay algo que tu padre y yo debemos decirte— escuchó hablar a su madre justo cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse un bocado, así que lo dejó y la miró esperando a que continúe —hemos decidido regresar a Japón, ¿no te parece genial? Podrás ver otra vez a tus amigos— agregó animada.

—Si es lo que quieren…— contestó con su típica indiferencia.

—Si, y a lo mejor estando allá, aprovechas y te consigues una novia de una buena vez— habló el padre con sorna —seguramente con una chica dejarías de ser tan serio—

El ambarino lo ignoró y siguió comiendo, esas cosas para él no tenían ninguna importancia, ya que como se sabe lo único que llenaba la cabeza de este adolescente era el tenis.

* * *

Sakuno estaba muy apurada. Tenía tan solo diez minutos para llegar a clases, gracias a que se quedó dormida. Pero la culpa era suya, por quedarse hasta tan tarde leyendo. Corría de un lado a otro en su habitación, buscando y cogiendo el material que llevaría en su mochila.

Cuando ya estaba completamente vestida y su mochila lista, bajó a carreras hasta la cocina, se tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja de una sola tanda, y cogiendo una tostada, fue hasta la puerta y salió de su casa.

Fue hasta un paradero, y para su buena suerte, acababa de llegar un autobús. Se subió a este y se sentó de espaldas a los vidrios. Mientras calmaba su respiración, notó que solo faltaban siete minutos. Solo tres paradas más adelante, y con suerte, llegaría justo a tiempo.

En la siguiente estación, se subieron tres personas: un chico castaño, una señora con un bebé y un anciano. El anciano se sentó a lado de un hombre que iba vestido de ejecutivo y que llevaba unos portafolios, mientras que la mujer se sentó al frente de Sakuno, al tiempo que aquel bebé empezó a llorar. El chico castaño sin embargo, al caer en cuenta que no habían mas asientos disponibles, con resignación se quedó parado sosteniéndose de un anillo que colgaba de una barra de metal arriba de su cabeza.

Sakuno vio con ternura como la madre con cariño apaciguaba el llanto del niño dándole un biberón. La mujer se dio cuenta que la estaba observando, por lo que la chica de trenzas se sonrojó avergonzada al verse descubierta. La mujer solo le sonrió, de hecho le pareció un poco graciosa la reacción de Sakuno.

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió. Cuando solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su destino, el autobús frenó violentamente. Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto que Sakuno no tuvo oportunidad de sujetarse de alguna baranda, sintiendo como su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que el chico castaño, aferrándose mas del anillo, al ver su inminente caída la alcanzó justo antes de que tocase el suelo.

Cuando Sakuno abrió sus ojos, cerca de su rostro tenía a aquel chico que la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó el castaño.

—Sí— dijo todavía sorprendida, pero al caer en cuenta de la posición en que estaban, empezó a enrojecer —eh… este… tú podrías…—

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó el chico, pero cuando percibió lo que Sakuno quería decirle, un pequeño rubor también le llegó al rostro.

—Ah, sí, claro, perdón— dijo avergonzado mientras la ayudaba pararse y así tomar distancia de ella.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda— le dijo Sakuno haciendo una reverencia.

—Ah, n-no fue nada— respondió sonriendo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Sakuno miró hacia afuera. Un agente de transito estaba mediando una discusión entre el chofer del autobús y un hombre de mirada altiva, el cual según los reclamos del chofer, era el causante del casi accidente.

La chica suspiró y miró de nuevo su reloj. Abrió sus ojos, ya solo faltaban tres minutos para llegar a Seigaku.

— ¡¿Qué?!— dijo asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó el castaño.

—Es que me hace tarde— dijo con desespero —creo que mejor me voy. Adiós y gracias otra vez— y volvió hacer una reverencia al chico castaño.

—Adiós y que tengas suerte— le dijo al mismo tiempo que la chica estaba bajando del autobús

El chico la vio a través del vidrio de la ventana, observó a Sakuno que iba corriendo hasta perderse al virar en una esquina. Sonrió, la personalidad de esa chica le parecía un poco graciosa. Sin embargo luego se puso pensativo, por alguna razón creía haberla visto antes.

Llegó al instituto justo a tiempo, y en cuanto se sentó en su pupitre el profesor de Historia llegó. Dio la bienvenida a todos por el nuevo ciclo escolar, puesto que empezaban el octavo grado. Tomó la lista, y al escuchar cierto apellido, todos en el salón se quedaron perplejos y después empezaron a murmurar, ya que se suponía que el chico había regresado a América.

—Echizen— llamó el profesor.

Sakuno inmediatamente lo buscó con su mirada, pero no lo encontró. El profesor volvió a llamarlo ya que no escuchaba respuesta alguna.

—No puedo creerlo, el príncipe ha vuelto— decía Tomoka emocionada y bajito. Sakuno se volteó a ella con una sonrisa, dando a entender que también le gustaba la idea.

— ¿Echizen?— dijo el profesor frunciendo el ceño ya molesto —es increíble, ni siquiera porque es el primer día deja esa manía de llegar tarde—

—Presente– dijo aquel muchacho de ojos ámbar que se había convertido en el pilar de Seigaku, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Se veía cansado y agitado, seguramente por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar al colegio.

—Vaya, buenos días señor Echizen— dijo el profesor con ironía —como ha llegado tarde a mi clase, ahora se quedará fuera del salón, y tendrá un punto menos en su promedio— añadió con enfado —salga— le ordenó.

Ryoma suspiró con fastidio y sin hacer ningún reclamo hizo caso al profesor. Sin embargo en la siguiente clase, que era de Matemáticas entró al fin.

Con su típica actitud de indiferencia se sentó en su pupitre y se recostó sobre sus brazos hasta que el maestro o maestra llegara. Estaba fastidiado gracias a su bendito despertador que no sonó a tiempo no llegó antes de que el timbre tocara, y la razón de ello, es que se le había acabado la batería.

Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro se le acercaron para saludar, y estuvieron preguntándole cosas, a lo cual el otro solo les respondía con monosílabos y sin ningún interés. Tomoka también se acercó haciendo todo un escándalo por la llegada de su príncipe.

El profesor entró y cada quien se fue a su lugar. Mientras tanto Sakuno desde su puesto lo estuvo viendo desde que entró al salón. No entendía el por qué había regresado, pero el saber que compartiría un año mas con él, y de solo pensar que él podría ver cuanto había mejorado en el tenis, de alguna manera le llenaba de esperanza. Quizás el… se fijaría en ella.

* * *

El descanso había llegado al fin. Sakuno y Tomoka habían decidido almorzar fuera. Se sentaron en el césped a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Abrieron sus respectivos bentos y luego de dar gracias empezaron a comer mientras platicaban amenamente.

—Mira lo que traje— dijo Sakuno.

Le mostró una cajita de color purpura. La abrió y en su interior había cuatro cupcakes, Tomoka tomó uno para probar y se encantó nada mas hacerlo.

—Mmm, están riquísimos— y añadió —eres muy buena cocinera Sakuno— la elogió.

—Gracias— le dijo muy contenta —ayer en la tarde los hice, y como eran muchos, traje unos cuantos para que los probaras—

—Ah, ya sé— dijo Tomoka, se le había ocurrido algo — ¿que tal si le damos de probar uno de estos al príncipe Ryoma?— le preguntó mientras observaba manteniendo en alto el cupcake en su mano —seguro y le gusta—

Escuchar a su amiga proponerle tal cosa, le provocó un sonrojo. Antes, en el salón quiso acercarse a saludarle y darle la bienvenida, pero debido a los nervios no se atrevió. Y ahora mismo le daba mucha timidez hacerlo.

—Y-yo creo que mejor no— dijo muy nerviosa —seguramente quiere estar solo, ya sabes como es—

—Pero Sakuno…— se quejó su amiga —a lo mejor esta sea una buena oportunidad para que haya un acercamiento entre ustedes— agregó alzando una ceja pícaramente.

— ¿A-acercamiento?— dijo Sakuno haciéndose la desentendida —n-no se de que hablas— y desvió la mirada a su comida.

—Sí, ahora te haces la desentendida— ironizó la chica de las coletas —pero bueno, cambiando de tema…— Sakuno se alivió al escuchar esto —supongo que volverás a inscribirte en el club de tenis—

—Claro, Tomo-chan, durante las vacaciones he practicado muchísimo en un club donde mi abuela es conocida— la chica de trenzas se veía muy contenta —he mejorado un montón—

—Te envidio— le dijo Tomoka haciendo un mohín —si no fuera porque tengo que cuidar a mis "adorables" hermanitos también lo haría—

Unos minutos antes, las chicas ya habían terminado su almuerzo. Así que se levantaron para regresar a sus salones. En el camino Tomoka fue al baño, así que le dijo a Sakuno que se adelantara. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, sin querer vio al Echizen subir a la azotea mientras tomaba una ponta. Sakuno miró la caja donde aun conservaba un cupcake, indecisa de si ir o no a dárselo y de paso saludarlo. Se armó de valor y siguió al ambarino.

Cuando llegó el chico estaba recostado en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido, pero aun así, tenía cierto temor de que a él no le agradase su presencia. Sin embargo dio unos cuantos pasos.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun— le llamó nerviosa y más roja que nunca.

El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo —Ryusaki…— pronunció a modo de saludo.

—Y-yo… ayer preparé unos dulces y… bueno, quería que probaras uno— le dijo mientras se acercaba.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y tomó la caja que le entregó la chica de las trenzas. Tomó el cupcake y lo miró para luego darle un mordisco. El semblante del chico permanecía impasible. Sakuno, no sabía si es que le gustaba o no, así que le preguntó.

— ¿Y que tal?—

—Nada mal—

Sakuno se sentía feliz ante la respuesta. En ese momento, el timbre daba por finalizado el receso. Según lo que recordaba, tocaba clases de Ciencias.

— ¿No irás a clases?— le preguntó al ver que el chico volvía a recostarse fijando su vista en el cielo otra vez.

—No—

—Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy— dijo finalizando así su pequeña platica, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla volvió a llamar al chico —Ryoma-kun…—

El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella viró su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su rostro sonrojado con una sonrisa tímida —bienvenido, Ryoma-kun— luego de decirle esto se fue lo mas rápido antes de que fuera castigada por retraso.

Cuando el maestro de esa clase llegó, después de emitir un saludo, colocó una carpeta y un libro sobre su escritorio.

—Antes de empezar con el tema que he preparado para hoy, quiero comunicarles algo —habló a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes —he preparado varios temas de investigación, y el que les toque, deberán entregarlo dentro de dos semanas, lo harán en parejas—

De inmediato todos comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarse unos a otros, y acordar unos con otros con quien harían el trabajo. Sin embargo, el profesor desvaneció sus intenciones.

—No se apresuren, yo ya he seleccionado las parejas— ante lo dicho algunos estudiantes protestaron —si se siguen quejando, les aumentaré la carga— advirtió mas serio.

De la carpeta mencionada sacó una hoja de la lista de los estudiantes e iba nombrando de dos en dos a los estudiantes.

—Tendo y Horio— los aludidos alzaron sus manos y dijeron presente.

—Osakada y Hinata— también dijeron presente.

—Echizen y Ryusaki—

Sakuno al escuchar su apellido casi se desmaya de la impresión. Alzó su mano para que el profesor supiera donde estaba. Al mismo tiempo que unas chicas de su salón la miraban muy feo, debido a lo popular que era Ryoma, aunque la verdad era que a este poco le importaba eso.

Por otro lado el maestro al observarla, frunció el entrecejo algo preocupado.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?— preguntó el maestro, ya que al verla sonrojada pensó que estaba enferma o con fiebre —creo que debería ir a enfermería—

—No, no, no— se apresuró a negar haciendo un ademan con sus manos y algo nerviosa ya que todos los demás se volteaban a mirarla —yo… estoy bien—

—Bueno— dijo el profesor y agregó — ¿por cierto donde se ha metido Echizen?— lo buscó con la mirada y luego añadió —bien, Ryusaki, supongo que tendrás que decirle a tu compañero cuando lo veas—

Sakuno asintió. Tomoka que estaba sentada detrás de ella, puso su mano sobre su hombro. Sakuno volteó y esta le levantó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte, a lo que Sakuno simplemente rió algo nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea se encontraba Ryoma acostado boca arriba durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

Un autobús se detuvo justo en la entrada de Seigaku. Un chico se bajó de ahí y en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la escuela empezó a mirar por todos lados, parecía perdido.

—Vaya, pero si esta escuela es muy grande— comentó.

Este chico iba vestido con ropa deportiva, y de su hombro iba colgando una maleta, de esas que se usan para guardar raquetas.

Caminó un poco mas buscando las canchas de tenis masculino. Se suponía que hoy sería su primer día de clases, pero por cuestiones personales, lamentablemente no pudo presentarse pero, al menos podía ir al club.

Cuatro chicas de primero que pasaron por su lado, se lo quedaron viendo. Este las observó y saludo con una sonrisa. Las chicas se sonrojaron y con unas risillas se fueron por ahí cuchicheando, algo que por cierto este adolescente no entendía, puesto que no encontraba motivo para las risas si lo único que hizo fue saludar.

Este chico tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color verde oscuro, y su piel era blanca. Tenía un aspecto relajado y amigable.

Pronto sus oídos captaron el sonido que hacen las raquetas cuando golpean la pelota, así que animado de que al fin encontró las canchas del club, fue presuroso hacia allá. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que solo había chicas ahí.

—No puede ser, ¿no será que me habré equivocado de colegio?— dijo para sí mismo asustado, y mucho mas cuando recordó esas cuatro chicas en la entrada. Seguramente era un colegio femenino. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para sacar de alguna forma su frustración y chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí cuando a la distancia vio a una chica de trenzas largas sentada en un banquillo mientras tomaba agua. Y la recordó, era la misma de esa mañana con quien coincidió en el autobús.

Se acercó a ella, y cuando la saludó esta se pegó un susto ya que estaba de espaldas.

—Hola— le dijo con una sonrisa —perdóname si te he asustado—

—No te preocupes— dijo ella un poco mas calmada y cuando lo vio bien, también le recordó —ah, pero si tu eres el chico de esta mañana, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?— le preguntó un poco desconfiada. Actitud que le hizo sospechar al castaño, que a lo mejor ella creía que la estaba espiando o algo así.

—Eh, bueno se supone que esta sería mi nueva escuela, pero creo que me he equivocado— dijo algo apenado por tener que explicar esto —al parecer es una escuela para chicas, ¿no?—

Sakuno sonrió, y negó con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, también es para chicos—

—Pues que alivio— dijo después de un suspiro —perdón, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Akira Kitsue—

—Mucho gusto— Sakuno se levantó y se presentó también —Sakuno Ryusaky—

—Bueno Sakuno-chan, ¿podrías guiarme hacia las canchas?—

—Claro—

**_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de POT, así que espero que les guste, no se olviden de comentar :)_**


	2. Un nuevo estudiante

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia :)_**

**_Capitulo 2: Un estudiante nuevo_**

Ryoma y Momoshiro se encontraban realizando ejercicios de estiramiento. Desde hacía quince minutos que ya habían colocado en el tablero cuales serían los encuentros que se darían para escoger a los titulares. Y como los primeros partidos ya se estaban dando en las canchas, Ryoma y Momo estaban esperando a que llegara su turno.

Los que no sabían que Ryoma había vuelto al verlo llegar, se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que lo saludaban. Especialmente Momo quien le restregó el cabello con una mano a manera de saludo.

—Oye Echizen, ¿Cuál será tu primer oponente?— le preguntó Momo.

—Creo que un tal Konomi Ryu— respondió el ambarino sin mucha gana.

—Este nuevo año creo que el torneo de ranking será más interesante— comentó el chico pelinegro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — curioseó Ryoma.

—En el descanso, unos chicos de mi clase me comentaron que escucharon hablar a unos profesores acerca de un nuevo estudiante que vendrá a Seigaku, y según lo que me dijo uno, dice que tiene un estilo de tenis muy bueno—

—Mmm…—

Pronto le llegó el turno a Ryoma de tener su partido, y efectivamente era con un tal Konomi Ryu de segundo año. Se les pidió que ambos jugadores entraran a la cancha, y ambos se acercaron a la red. El tal Konomi, era un muchacho unos cinco centímetros mas alto que Ryoma, tenía el cabello corto color miel y ojos cafés.

Cuando Konomi extendió la mano para saludar a Ryoma, le sonrió de manera arrogante y hasta cierto punto con desprecio. Lo cual al ambarino le pareció molesto. El árbitro sorteó quien sería el primero en sacar, resultando ser Ryoma.

El árbitro dio el aviso, y en cuanto los jugadores tomaron su posición, el partido empezó. Todos los que no estaban teniendo un partido, se acercaron para ver este, sobre todo a Ryoma.

—Partido a un set. Echizen al servicio—

—A ver que tanto has evolucionado…— susurró Momo quien también se puso de espectador.

Ryoma hizo su conocido saque twist. Todos se quedaron perplejos cuando Konomi lo devolvió sin ningún problema con una volea, cayendo así justo en la línea base, sin que el ambarino tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de una devolución.

—0-15 a favor de Konomi— el arbitro recitó el marcador.

Konomi esta vez sacó. Ryoma subió al frente y la devolvió. Konomi la retornó, pero esta vez lo hizo de tal manera que la pelota cambiase la dirección en la mitad de la trayectoria al mismo tiempo que la rapidez aumentó, apuntando justamente a lado abierto de Ryoma. Sin embargo el ambarino por poco y no la devuelve, pero lamentablemente cayó fuera.

—0-30 para Konomi—

— ¿Qué ocurre Echizen?— escuchó que le dijo Konomi mientras sonreía maliciosamente —parece que después de todo no eres tan bueno como dicen—

Ryoma solo observó y se imaginó que esta era su manera de presionarlo. Sin embargo le sonrió arrogantemente. Ese tal Konomi era muy ingenuo si pensaba que de esa manera le bajaría el ánimo.

—Bien, si lo que quieres es que te demuestre que tan bueno soy, entonces te concederé tu deseo—

Konomi quien solo creía que era pura habladuría del chico, sin hacer mas caso, volvió a sacar. Ryoma devolvió la pelota a Konomi. Este hizo de nuevo el mismo lanzamiento en que la pelota cambia de dirección en media trayectoria, Ryoma la alcanzó, pero al devolverla ya no la lanzó fuera sino que lo hizo justo en la línea base.

—15-30 a favor de Echizen—

El tal Konomi apretó el mango de la raqueta, molesto por lo que acababa de pasar. No se imaginaba algo así. Echizen hizo de nuevo un saque twist y Konomi lo devolvió con la misma volea del principio. Pero como Ryoma se esperaba algo así, esta vez si la alcanzó devolviéndola con un drive B.

—30-30 para Echizen—

Ryoma sacó de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo hizo con un saque twist, sino mas bien con uno normal. Konomi, quien ante los dos puntos obtenidos por el ambarino ya estaba perdiendo concentración, al ir por la pelota, trastabilló y cayó de rodillas, y no pudo alcanzar la pelota.

—40-30 para Echizen—

Echizen sonrió y con su típica arrogancia le habló.

—Mada mada dane—

Hizo otro saque, y Konomi en su desesperación, logró devolver la pelota pero lo hizo tan fuerte que incluso Ryoma quedó sorprendido. Sin embargo, al suponer que iría fuera no se movió de su sitio, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que la pelota no solo fue fuera sino que saltó la reja y subió tan alto, que se perdió de vista por un momento.

Todos miraban hacia arriba, esperando a ver donde caería la pelota. En ese instante Sakuno y Akira llegaban a las canchas mientras platicaban amenamente. Sakuno quien se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que inundaba el sitio, miró hacia la cancha y ahí estaba Ryoma jugando con otro, o eso creía, ya que en el momento no hacían más que mirar al cielo. Se acercó a Momo para preguntar.

—Momo-sempai— le tocó el hombro — ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— le preguntó algo extrañada.

—Bueno, es que…— iba a contestarle cuando alguien vociferó.

— ¡Cuidado!— ese había sido Horio.

Todos se voltearon hacia donde el chico apuntaba. La pelota que se había desaparecido, regresaba e iba directo a la cara de Sakuno. Momo sin pensarlo mucho iba a golpear la pelota con su raqueta, sin embargo Akira fue mas rápido, y con una raqueta que le quitó a uno de primero, la golpeó desviándola hacia la cancha. La pelota pasó muy rápido a lado de Konomi y cayó justo en la línea base.

—Eso sí que estuvo cerca— dijo Akira.

Todos incluyendo Ryoma estaban anonadados por la hazaña del castaño. Después unos a otros empezaron a murmurar, preguntándose quien sería aquel chico.

Luego de este percance, el partido continuó. Al final, el marcador quedó en 6-0, siendo el ganador Ryoma. Konomi estaba tirado en el piso todo cansado. Ryoma se acercó a la red.

—Creo que fue un buen partido— le dijo, después de todo no quería que Konomi se lo tomara en un nivel personal.

Konomi se levantó y lo miró con ganas de querer matarlo, y sin contestarle nada salió de la cancha todo enfurruñado.

—Que mal perdedor— susurró Ryoma con indiferencia, y sin más también salió de la cancha.

Cuando el ambarino cruzó la puerta, Momo lo abrazó y le desordenó el cabello.

—¡Para Momo, que duele!— se quejó.

—Ju-jugaste muy bien, Ryoma-kun— le dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa y rubor en su rostro. Akira la miró y le pareció un poco gracioso la manera tan nerviosa en que se ponía la chica de trenzas.

Ryoma le miró y sin hacer ningún gesto se fue a la banca a sentarse y tomar agua mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

Momo se percató de la presencia del castaño y le habló —oye, hiciste un buen lanzamiento— le elogió.

—No creo que sea para tanto— respondió Akira con modestia.

—Pues ya creo que sí— y añadió — ¿vienes a espiar a Seigaku?— le dijo socarronamente.

— ¿Espiar?— dijo el castaño extrañado —no, no, es que quiero ser parte del club— se explicó y luego se presentó —hola, soy Kitsue Akira, soy nuevo en Seigaku, estoy en segundo—

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi— y añadió —Mmm… ¿no crees que has llegado algo tarde? Los rankings ya han empezado, y la verdad es que no creo que la víbora sea tan condescendiente—

— ¿Se puede saber a quien le llamas "víbora"?— dijo Kaido enojado detrás de Momo, quien casi se desmaya del susto, pues nadie supo en que momento había legado.

—Eh… ¿pero qué haces? ¡Casi me matas del susto, apareciéndote así!— Momo dio un suspiro de alivio.

—En lugar de hablar de los demás, deberías estar mas atento porque tu oponente hace dos minutos que entró a la cancha, y a menos que quieras perder por no presentarte, mejor es que te muevas— le dijo Kaido con sorna.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?!— y sin mas se fue corriendo y efectivamente sino llegaba en diez segundos perdería por falta.

—Idiota— masculló Kaido.

Luego fijó su mirada en Akira y Sakuno, con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?— se dirigió a Akira.

—Ah, yo soy Kitsue Akira, de hecho soy nuevo en Seigaku, y he venido porque quiero ser parte del club—

—Yo soy Kaidoh Kaoru, el capitán del equipo. Me parece que has llegado atrasado— le dijo la serpiente con seriedad.

—Lo siento muchísimo— dijo haciendo una reverencia —pero es que me perdí en el camino, y además de eso, este lugar es tan grande que desconocía donde quedaban las canchas—

Kaidoh lo observó, mientras Akira esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

—Puedes entrar al club— le dijo —pero como dijo el idiota ese– y señaló a Momo —los rankings ya han empezado y no puedo hacerte un espacio para que participes. Tendrás que esperar hasta que se haga otro. O lo tomas o lo dejas—

—Lo tomo— aceptó Akira.

–Bien, cuando terminen los partidos de hoy, ve a la oficina de la entrenadora para registrarte— y sin decir mas se fue.

—Vaya, pero que cara tan seria— comentó Akira — ¿siempre es así?— le preguntó a Sakuno.

—Pues sí, pero es un buen chico. Aunque algo exageradamente estricto— contestó —bueno yo tengo que volver, en el club femenino también habrá rankings y voy a participar, así que adiós— le dijo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para irse y cuando se volteó para seguir su camino, escuchó la voz del castaño, por lo que se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—Mucha suerte… ah y gracias por todo— le dijo este.

—Fue un placer, hasta pronto— y sin más se fue.

Ryoma por otro lado seguía en la banca. Aunque su aspecto pareciera de indiferencia, se preguntaba el ambarino quien sería ese chico nuevo, y cómo es que había sido capaz de devolver una pelota que venía con tal fuerza y velocidad sobre Sakuno.

—Tenía razón, creo que este año será mas interesante— musitó recordando lo dicho por Momo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivos salones, puesto que el timbre de entrada ya había sonado. La primera clase del salón de Sakuno era Lengua y Literatura, una de las más aburridas para otros, pero para Sakuno la mejor.

La profesora, una mujer de mediana edad con lentes, y algo bajita, entró al salón. Ella dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y antes de que la clase empezara, la profesora les comunicó algo.

—Señores buenos días a todos. Antes de empezar, un nuevo alumno llegado de Osaka, vino a nuestra institución— y luego indicó a un muchacho que estaba en la puerta que pasase —este será su compañero, él es Kitsue Akira—

El castaño pasó al frente y con una sonrisa se dirigió a todos.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien— y se inclinó hacia delante en forma de saludo.

—Bien, siéntate en…— le dijo la profesora mirando hacia todo el salón —allá, delante de la señorita Ryusaky— le señaló.

El castaño asintió y fue hacia allá, no sin antes saludar y sonreír a Sakuno, la misma que le correspondió. Los demás estudiantes a empezaban a hablar por lo bajito respecto del nuevo, sobre todo aquellos que ya lo habían visto en las practicas, como es el caso de Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo.

Después de ello la clase continuó con normalidad. En el primer descanso unos salieron del salón mientras que otros se quedaban dentro. Tomoka y Sakuno se quedaron ahí, platicando con el chico nuevo.

—Así que eres de Osaka— dijo Tomoka algo deslumbrada por el atractivo del muchacho — ¿y por qué te mudaste?—

—Tomoka— Sakuno le llamó la atención, lo que preguntaba era algo muy personal.

—Tranquila, no me importa— dijo Akira —me mude por cuestiones de la salud de mi madre, es para que pudiese realizarse unos exámenes sin tener que viajar cada tanto, tiene problemas cardiacos— contestó a la pregunta de Tomoka.

—Espero que tu mamá mejore— le deseó Sakuno.

—Gracias, ella estará bien—

—Que les parece si hoy vamos a comer un helado—canturreó Tomoka muy animada.

—Está bien— asintió Sakuno.

—Sí, por supuesto— dijo también el castaño.

—No te lo había contado, pero ayer que iba de camino a casa, cerca abrieron una nueva heladería, se ve muy bonita…— el sonido de su móvil la interrumpió, Tomoka vio el remitente —es mamá, voy a contestar, ya regreso— y salió del salón.

—Tu amiga es un poco entusiasta—

—Si, pero yo diría mas que un poco— ante lo dicho por Sakuno, Akira rió.

— ¿Y cómo te fue ayer en el club? ¿Quedaste como titular?—

—No— contestó Sakuno de repente con preocupación —porque se suspendió. Cuando regresé al club, algo había pasado mientras no estuve—

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?— preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, según lo que me contaron las demás chicas, fue algo muy extraño. Lo que pasó es que en los vestidores, hallaron a una compañera de primero desmayada en el piso— explicó —y cuando la llevaron a enfermería, al revisarla descubrieron que era por efecto de alguna droga— y añadió después —cuando al fin despertó, dijo que había ido a los vestidores para cambiar de raqueta y que en cuanto abrió su casillero, sintió que todo empezó a darle vueltas y ya no recordó más—

—Que raro— meditó Akira.

—Pues sí, incluso pensamos que lo había hecho alguien para robar o a lo mejor para meterse con ella, pero todo estaba en su lugar en los casilleros—

En otro lugar fuera del las aulas en un área verde se encontraban Ryoma y Momoshiro hablando de lo mismo.

—Eso es extraño— dijo Ryoma frunciendo el ceño.

—Una chica que pertenece al club femenino y que esta en mi salón me lo contó— explicó Momo.

—Seguramente debe ser algún loco que anda suelto por ahí— comentó Ryoma mientras se metía a la boca un bocado de sándwich que Momo le brindó.

—Sí, y ahora que lo recuerdo la nieta de la profesora también está en ese club— dijo Momo pensativamente, pero de pronto tomó una actitud pícara.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó el ambarino aburridamente y también algo extrañado.

—Bueno estaba pensando, que tal vez la nieta de la entrenadora necesite un salvavidas— Echizen arqueó las cejas sin captar lo que Momo trataba de decirle —y así tendrías una oportunidad, Echizen—

— ¿Oportunidad?— no entendía para nada la indirecta de su sempai.

—Ah, definitivamente, sigue siendo el mismo— dijo Momo mientras cerraba los ojos, y se cruzaba de brazos algo decepcionado por la falta de comprensión del ochibi para ciertos temas —mejor hablemos de otra cosa— Ryoma simplemente se alzó de hombros en señal de indiferencia.

—Como quieras—

— ¿Qué piensas del nuevo? Me enteré que esta en tu mismo salón—

—Pero si las noticias vuelan— ironizó el ambarino, sabía de sobra lo chismoso que podía ser su sempai.

— ¿Y que opinas de él?— le dijo ignorando completamente su comentario.

—No estuvo nada mal aquel tiro— reconoció Ryoma recordando la hazaña del estudiante nuevo en las practicas mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol con las manos detrás de su cuello —será interesante comprobar que tan bueno es— añadió sonriendo con arrogancia.

Momo sonrió también mientras bebía de su lata de gaseosa.

La hora del descanso terminó y todos fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Les tocaba clase de música. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y la profesora, una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, a la que todos conocían, aun no se presentaba. Algunos platicaban entre sí, especulando que a lo mejor no vendría a dar clase, lo que significaba una hora de total vagancia, y para Ryoma, perfecta para echarse una siesta.

Sakuno, mientras tanto se acordó del trabajo que ella y Ryoma debían hacer juntos, ruborizándose un poco. Miró hacia donde estaba el ambarino, este colocó sus brazos sobre el escritorio con la intención de usarlos de almohada. La chica de trenzas no sabía que hacer, si aprovechar el momento e ir a decirle o esperar hasta la salida. Cuando finalmente tomó la decisión y estaba por pararse, el salón se quedó en completo silencio al ver que un hombre como de treinta años, con lentes y de aspecto afable entraba.

Este hombre colocó sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio, y saludó a todos con mucha soltura.

–Buen día chicos, soy Takato Shin, su nuevo profesor de música—

— ¿Nuevo y que hay de la profesora? ¿Es que acaso le pasó algo?— preguntaba Horio todo alarmado.

—Según lo que me dijo el coordinador, su querida profesora esta en el hospital, sufrió un accidente de coche, al parecer chocó—

—Vaya que cosas— dijo Horio un tanto apenado y preocupado.

—Pues sí, es una lastima— dijo el profesor —pero en fin, hay que seguir adelante y no podemos retrasarnos más, por favor tomen nota de lo siguiente—

Todos sacaron sus libretas. Ryoma frunció el ceño, por alguna razón le daba mala espina el nuevo profesor, y de hecho no era el único que pensaba así, pues a Akira también le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

Al finalizar ese día, Sakuno, Tomoka y Akira estaban listos para irse. Salieron del salón mientras platicaban sobre la nueva heladería. Entonces Sakuno inconscientemente miró hacia donde se sentaba el ambarino, recordando de repente que no le había dicho a Ryoma sobre el trabajo de ciencias. Les dijo a Akira y Tomoka que se adelantaran, y ambos curiosos pero sin preguntar nada salieron primero del salón. Sakuno un poco nerviosa se acercó a Ryoma quien ya se había levantado al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus pertenencias.

Este la miró, esperando a qué dijese algo, pero la chica como siempre se sonrojó y empezaba tartamudear.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun, y-yo quería decirte…—

— ¿Qué cosa?— le dijo Ryoma seriamente y un poco impaciente por su actitud.

—Eh… bueno es q-que en clase d-de ciencias el p-profesor nos m-mandó un trabajo y-y es en parejas, así que…—

Echizen recordó entonces algo al respecto que Katsuo le había dicho.

—Ah, sí, Katsuo me lo contó, me tocó contigo— declaró sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

—Bueno… ¿y có-cómo lo llevaremos?—

—El fin de semana…— iba a decirle si quedarían para ir a su casa, pero entonces recordó a su padre, no, definitivamente no quería aguantar ningún tipo de broma del viejo, así que añadió —¿te parece el sábado en la biblioteca?—Sakuno solo asintió y sin añadir mas él salió primero.

Sakuno se tranquilizó, al menos ya se lo había dicho. Se volteó en la misma dirección en la que salió el ambarino y sonrió. Solo esperaba que trabajar con Ryoma no fuera tan difícil como se lo estaba imaginando, ya que de por sí su sola presencia la ponía muy nerviosa.

Al salir del salón, su celular sonó. Al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido. No sabía si contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

— ¿Hola?— nadie le respondía — ¿hola? ¿Me escucha?— seguían sin responder — ¿me escucha? ¿Quién es?— no podía creer que le estuviesen jugando una mala broma —como veo que no me va a hablar, le colgaré— puntualizó ya seria. Sin embrago cuando lo iba a hacer, escuchó del otro lado una música, que extrañamente le pareció haberla escuchado antes — ¿hola? ¿Dígame quien es?— y de repente le colgaron.

Sakuno se quedó confusa. ¿Quién sería? Le quitó importancia al asunto y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su falda. Se apresuró, ya que Tomoka y Akira estaban esperándola.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, los halló platicando algo con Momoshiro. Ryoma también estaba ahí, aunque indiferente a lo que decían los otros.

— ¿Sakuno qué hacías, que no llegabas?— le preguntó Tomoka.

—Es que contesté una llamada— respondió.

—Ah, bueno— dijo Osakada —mira Sakuno, hemos invitado a Momo-sempai y a Ryoma-sama—

Sakuno sonrió —supongo que mientras mas seamos, mejor—

Dicho esto, los cinco emprendieron la caminata a la heladería.

**_Hola, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Hasta la otra semana. :)_**


	3. Un obsequio

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia :)_**

**_Capitulo 3: Un obsequio_**

Cuando llegaron a la heladería quedaron totalmente asombrados por la decoración. Nunca habían visto una igual en toda su vida. Tenía paredes de color beige con destalles de todos los colores, como si en estas se contara alguna historia. Pero lo que definitivamente llamó la atención fue la cantidad de decorados especiales de los helados.

A Sakuno le gustó uno que consistía en dos bolas de helado con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de frutilla, con un cono haciendo parecer que un pequeño hombre estaba sentado en la pequeña bandeja. Por otro lado Momo, Tomoka y Akira escogieron una banana Split para cada uno, mientras que Ryoma algo aburrido solo compró un cono doble de chocolate y vainilla alegando que no tenía mucha hambre.

Inesperadamente apareció Eiji, y como era típico de él abrazó a Echizen tan efusivamente que casi le hace caer su helado recién comprado.

—Sempai, tu no cambias— le dijo Ryoma con el ceño fruncido, aunque muy en el fondo no podía negar que le alegraba ver a su sempai, pero claro esto jamás lo diría.

—Ochibi, pero que poco amable— le dijo el neko haciendo un puchero — ¿eh? ¿Y tú quien eres?— se dirigió a Akira.

—Soy Akira, mucho gusto, soy nuevo en Seigaku—

—Yo soy Kikumaru Eiji— se presentó amigablemente.

— ¿Eiji-sempai qué andas haciendo por aquí?— le preguntó Momo.

—Eh… bue-bueno es que yo…— respondió notoriamente nervioso.

En ese momento una hermosa señorita rubia que debía tener la misma edad del neko, pasó a su lado, sin embargo cuando notó la presencia de Eiji, se detuvo y se dirigió a este alegremente.

—Oh, Eiji-kun, que coincidencia—

—H-hola Hikari-chan— le saludó el otro con un rubor que le cubrió las mejillas y dando un suspiro.

Todos vieron simultáneamente a Eiji y la tal Hikari. Momo y Ryoma se le quedaban viendo con sorna.

—Vaya, que coincidencia, ¿y que tal has estado?— le habló la chica amablemente.

—Ehh, sí todo muy bien— le contestó dando otro suspiro al pronunciar la palabra "bien".

—Ah, cierto, te presento a unos amigos— y añadió —ellos son Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma—

—Ah, sí, ustedes fueron titulares cuando Eiji-kun también lo era— indicó la rubia —Eiji me lo contó—

—Y ellos son Sakuno-chan, su amiga Tomoka y Akira—

—Hola— saludaron los tres.

—Bueno Eiji-kun, los dejo, debo ir a trabajar— y añadió a los demás —ha sido un gusto conocerlo— la rubia se fue a la trastienda.

Momo se le acercó al neko y le codeó mientras lo molestaba —bueno, sempai, creo que no es necesario que nos digas por qué estas aquí, ¿eh?—

Eiji no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó y dijo que iría a comprar un cono doble y que ya regresaba.

Como eran seis personas, se sentaron en una mesa grande. Y así comenzaron a platicar, de la heladería, de la escuela, de cómo había sido el primer día, de tenis, de que a Momo se le antojó ir a comer hamburguesas, ante lo cual todos le miraron sorprendidos, ya que era el tercer helado que se comía….Se puede decir, que pasaron un buen rato.

Después, fue Akira el primero en irse ya que según él, tenía algo que hacer, así que sin decir mas se despidió y salió del local. Luego se escuchó el timbre del móvil de Tomoka, pues su madre la esperaba para que le ayude a cuidar a sus hermanos. Por ultimo solo quedaron Momo, Ryoma y Sakuno.

—Creo que también es hora de que me vaya— anunció la chica de las trenzas.

—Sí, de hecho también debo irme, hoy me han mandado mucha tarea— explicó Momo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. De repente se le iluminaron los ojos, Ryoma le miró interrogante y con el ceño algo fruncido, pues presentía que tramaba algo.

—Oye, Echizen— le llamó fingiendo inocencia — ¿por qué no acompañas a Sakuno-chan a su casa?— el ceño de Ryoma se frunció más ¿qué era lo que pretendía su sempai?

Sakuno se puso roja al instante y como es típico de ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa —n-no, no es necesario— dijo negando mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos.

—Vamos, Echizen, ya sabes lo que ocurrió en los vestidores de chicas— Sakuno se le quedó viendo —sí, Sakuno-chan, nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió en el club femenil— se dirigió a ella confirmándole —así que como ya sabemos, que podría ser un loco que anda por ahí acosando chicas, sería bueno que la acompañes a su casa. Yo lo haría, pero ya conoces por qué— Ryoma se le quedó viendo, ¿desde cuando tenía que ser niñero de ella?

—R-ryoma-kun, no es necesario— dijo otra vez la chica, pero con algo de tristeza, ya que notó claramente que al ambarino no le hizo mucha gracia la proposición de Momoshiro, y también recordó aquella vez en que por orden de su abuela le acompañó a ir a la tienda para reparar su raqueta.

Ryoma la miró solo unos segundos con impasibilidad. Cerró sus ojos con indiferencia y se dio media vuelta. Fue hasta la puerta y la empujó, pero antes de salir dijo — ¿qué esperas Ryusaki?—

Sakuno sonrió y sin esperar más salió detrás del ambarino. Momo por otro lado también se mostraba contento.

—De vez en cuando habrá que darle un empujón a este enano—

Afuera en la vereda, Ryoma iba delante mientras que Sakuno iba detrás muy nerviosa, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que el ambarino de verdad aceptaría. Por otro lado, Ryoma simplemente ignoraba por completo a Sakuno, haciéndose entre ambos un silencio muy incomodo, y sin querer, ahora fue él quien recordó aquella vez en que acompañó a Ryusaki a reparar su raqueta.

Recordó lo que pasó aquel día, y cómo hasta cierto punto se había mostrado algo grosero, lo cual produjo una incomodidad en su pecho, algo como… culpabilidad. Inmediatamente abandonó ese pensamiento, él no tenía la culpa de que esa niña fuese tan tímida y que tartamudease cuando quería hablarle, y claro eso lo impacientó. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre se comportaba de la misma manera con él… ¿sería que a lo mejor le tenía miedo?

Sakuno no sabía que hacer para romper ese momento incomodo, cada vez que intentaba iniciar una platica, abría su boca, pero de nuevo la cerraba al no encontrar que decir. Suspiró esto era muy difícil para ella, y a este paso jamás él la notaría como algo más que su compañera de clase.

Caminaba cabizbaja cuando de repente chocó con el pecho de alguien frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza, y sorprendida y mas roja que nunca, se dio cuenta que era el ambarino. Estaba muy cerca de él y ahora que lo notaba el chico había crecido, estaba unos centímetros más alto que ella. Ryoma solo la miraba indiferente, mientras que ella quedó como hipnotizada por los ojos ambarinos de él, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía más fuerte que antes.

—Deberías ver por donde vas— le dijo Ryoma serio — ¿Dónde queda?— le preguntó.

— ¿Q-qué cosa?— le contestó con otra pregunta.

—Pues donde vives— le dijo alzando una ceja.

Fue ahí entonces que al fin salió de su ensoñación —Ah, sí… vamos por acá— le indicó aun apenada, caminado delante de él.

Ryoma la siguió, mientras seguía pensando lo raro que le parecía su comportamiento.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban frente a una casa de color beige y marrón. Ryoma supo entonces que por fin habían llegado.

Sakuno se volteó hacia él e hizo una reverencia —disculpa las molestias,… gracias— le dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—De nada— le habló no dándole importancia al asunto —bye— se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Hasta mañana… Ryoma-kun— esto lo dijo con una sonrisa ya sin que el muchacho la escuchase. Luego entró a su casa.

Ryoma llegó a su casa. Karupin en cuanto notó la presencia de su amo, fue hasta él maullándole y moviendo su rabo. Su madre quien llevaba un bolso colgando de su hombro, al encontrárselo y luego de saludarle, le dijo que saldría a hacer unas compras para la cena.

Subió hasta su habitación, para darse una ducha y luego ponerse una mudada de ropa limpia. Ese día no tenía mucha tarea, así que antes de tomar una siesta, la haría.

Al terminar, se levantó de su silla y bajó hasta la cocina, esperaba que en el refrigerador quedara al menos una de sus pontas favoritas. Mientras tomaba una que encontró escuchó el televisor encendido en la sala. Fue hasta allá, y a quien halló viendo un noticiero de lo mas concentrada fue a su prima Nanako.

—_Se ha encontrado a una adolescente, presuntamente abusada y asesinada en un callejón, según los informes policiacos, perteneció al instituto Fudomine y cursaba el tercer año._— en cuanto Ryoma escuchó el nombre de esa escuela, se sintió inquieto —_Hasta ahora solo se han hecho las pruebas forenses correspondientes, luego tendremos mas detalles de esto. Cabe añadir, que este sería ya el tercer caso que se da en esta zona_— informó una periodista.

—Vaya, eso es horrible— comentó Nanako un poco asustada.

—Mmm…— Ryoma bebió de su ponta.

La pobre Nanako casi se desmaya del susto, al escuchar el sonido que hizo Ryoma. Ni siquiera sabía que el chico ya estaba en casa.

— ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!—

—Hace una hora— dijo el ambarino de lo más normal.

—Me diste un buen susto— le dijo Nanako algo mas aliviada mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho.

El chico no comentó nada más y se fue a tomar una siesta.

* * *

La alarma sonó. Ryoma sin embargo, quería seguir durmiendo. A pesar de que apagó el aparato, su prima Nanako no tardó en aparecerse para despertarlo. Lo cual siempre funcionaba.

Dando un gran bostezo iba caminando para dirigirse hacia Seigaku. Sus ojos se veían adormilados, esperaría con ansias ir a la azotea a tomar una siesta. Gracias a Nanako llegaría mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba.

Al llegar a su salón de clases, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una caja lila con un moño rojo sobre el escritorio del profesor. Divisó que el salón estaba vacío, se preguntaba a quién estaría dirigido. Llevado por la curiosidad, fue hasta este, y en la parte de arriba, había un papel pequeño donde se escribía para quien era el presente.

—Ryusaki…— pronunció al leer la nota.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta deslizarse, dando paso a dos de sus compañeras, las cuales venían platicando de algo. Tomoka y Sakuno eran las que entraban al salón. La primera eufórica saludó al ambarino, el cual resopló con fastidio, ya que siempre pensó que esa chica era muy ruidosa; mientras que la otra simplemente al verlo se sonrojó.

— ¡Ryoma-sama, buen día!—

—Buenos días—contestó escuetamente y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica de trenzas que le saludaba tartamudeando.

—Bue-buenos días, Ryoma-kun—

En ese momento entraron Katsuo, Kachiro y Horio. También se acercaron a saludar.

—Buenos días— dijo Horio a todos — ¿Echizen, como así tan temprano?— le preguntó extrañado, ya que era sabido por todos que Ryoma no era nada madrugador.

Ryoma no dijo nada, simplemente fue hasta su lugar y se sentó recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el pupitre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ese regalo?— escuchó hablar a Katsuo.

Todos a excepción de Ryoma miraron la caja sobre el escritorio.

—Miren aquí hay una nota: _Para Sakuno Ryusaki_— leyó Kachiro.

Sakuno ante la mención se sorprendió.

— ¿Para mí?—

— ¡¿Ay, de quien será Sakuno-chan?!— Dijo Tomoka muy emocionada —parece que tienes un admirador— añadió pícaramente a su amiga, la aludida se puso como un farol — ¡vamos, ábrelo!—

La chica algo nerviosa y apenada desató el moño, la verdad es que debía reconocer que la envoltura se veía muy bonita. Levantó la tapa de la caja y dentro, envuelta en un papel de color beige, halló un oso de peluche color miel con un moño rojo en su cuello.

—Es… lindo— dijo la muchacha sonriendo, miró la nota para ver si es que decía el nombre del remitente pero no había nada — ¿Quién lo enviaría?—

Horio de repente frunció el ceño como meditando, se volteó y se quedó mirando a Echizen algo sorprendido.

Ryoma que tenía sus ojos cerrados los abrió al sentirse observado. Todos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos, mas aun Sakuno, quien estaba mas roja que nunca.

— ¿Qué?— dijo el ambarino alzando una ceja.

—Fuiste el primero en llegar, ¿no?— le dijo Horio.

— ¿Y qué con eso?— les preguntó sin entender a donde quería llegar su compañero.

—No será que tu eres el del regalo— argumentó Katsuo, casi sin poder creer que Ryoma fuese capaz de algo así.

—No— aclaró inmutable—cuando llegué eso ya estaba ahí—

Los otros soltaron un "ah", aunque no muy convencidos. Ryoma por otro lado, no entendía por qué se les ocurría que él le pudiese haber regalado ese oso a Ryusaki, después de todo no tenía ningún motivo para ello. Así que le daba lo mismo si le creyesen o no.

* * *

Sakuno se estaba colocando sus muñequeras, hoy se jugarían los partidos de ranking. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que era consciente de que había practicado muchísimo. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor no era tan buena como las demás y que tal vez no llegaría a ser titular. Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. No, no se daría por vencida, ella daría todo su esfuerzo.

Tomó su raqueta, respiró hondo y salió del camerino junto con otras estudiantes.

La capitana, Megumi Hara, una chica de cabello negro cogido en una coleta, de ojos azules y tez blanca, dio una orden de que se formaran. Al instante todas lo hicieron.

—Bien, chicas, para las que no me conocen, soy Megumi Hara, capitana del equipo— se presentó —hoy, por las razones que ya conocemos, serán los partidos de ranking, así que les deseo suerte a todas— sacó una hoja —bueno ahora nombraré a los primeros estudiantes de cada bloque que se enfrentaran—

Así empezó nombrar primero las del bloque A. Al llegar al bloque C, Sakuno escuchó su apellido.

—Asuka Hitomi contra Ryusaki Sakuno en el bloque C— la chica se estremeció, pero al mismo momento se dio ánimo para despejarse de cualquier miedo.

Pronto todas fueron a su respectiva cancha. Cuando Sakuno llegó a la que le correspondía, su contrincante ya estaba ahí. Asuka Hitomi era una muchacha de tercer año, muy guapa de cabello negro y ojos verdes, en su mirada se podía ver determinación mas no altanería o prepotencia.

El árbitro tomó su lugar, y el partido empezó con saque de parte de Asuka. Sakuno puso toda su concentración y pudo devolver la pelota. Asuka la devolvió otra vez, sin embargo Sakuno la devolvió hacia la esquina, de tal manera que no pudo devolverla.

—0-15 a favor de Ryusaki—

Sakuno sacó esta vez mandándola hacia la otra esquina. Asuka logró alcanzarla y la mandó justo a la línea, de manera que la chica de trenzas no pudo devolverla.

—15-15 a favor de Asuka—

La chica de cabello castaño sacó y tal y como hizo Sakuno, se la mandó a la esquina, sin embargo la otra pudo devolverla aunque con algo de dificultad.

Sakuno estaba un poco nerviosa. De nuevo devolvió el tiro de Asuka, estuvieron en peloteo al menos por cinco minutos, y para ser sincera ya se estaba cansando. Cuando Asuka le mandó otra vez la pelota, se la devolvió con un globo y cuando Asuka la alcanzó, Sakuno subió a la red y desde ahí la mandó justo a la línea.

—15-30 a favor de Ryusaki—

Asuka frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada como Sakuno se estaba manejando en la cancha, mas aun sabiendo que la chica de trenzas al principio no era tan buena en el tenis. Se preguntaba como es que había mejorado tanto. Entonces, de ahora en adelante no la subestimaría más.

Sakuno sacó otra vez, Asuka logró devolverla. Sakuno de nuevo la devolvió, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que Asuka tenía preparado, puesto que sin siquiera imaginarlo le devolvió la pelota con un saque muy conocido para ella… el saque twist, rozándole la cara a tan solo milímetros. La pelota cayó justo en la línea base.

—30-30 a favor de Asuka—

Sakuno estaba sorprendida, una cosa era ver a Ryoma hacer ese gran tiro pero otra cosa es que alguien mas lo usara y aun con ella. Jamás se imaginó estar en una situación como esa. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida, había tenido que entrenar muchísimo como para rendirse.

Asuka la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El año pasado, ella había notado la fijación que Sakuno tenía con aquel chico que vino de América, y si usando métodos como este lograría su desconcentración, entonces no lo dudaría. Ella fue titular el año pasado y lo mantendría así.

—Ey, Ryusaki, has mejorado bastante— le elogió sinceramente —pero no pienso perder mi puesto de titular—

—Yo…— empezó a decir Sakuno —yo no dejaré que ganes— le dijo con determinación, una que nadie jamás había visto, y fue tal que sorprendió a las chicas que estaban mirando el partido y también a Asuka.

—Bien, aquí va— y luego de decir esto hizo un saque que a pesar de lo veloz y fuerte que parecía, Sakuno pudo devolverlo. Asuka le devolvió otra vez, pero esta vez Sakuno hizo un lanzamiento tal que sorprendió mucho a la castaña, ya que ni siquiera alcanzó la pelota.

—30-40 a favor de Ryusaki—

Sakuno sonrió. De un momento a otro podía sentir como la seguridad la embargaba a cada lanzamiento.

—1-0 juego para Ryusaki—

Todos los espectadores podían sentir la emoción de este partido. Lo que Sakuno desconocía era que un muchacho de cabellos verdosos azabaches, estaba de lejos observando el partido. El solo pasaba por ahí después de comprarse una ponta, y al ver el ruido de las chicas ante lo que parecía ser un partido emocionante, se quedó ahí unos minutos.

El chico se bajó un poco la visera de la gorra y empezó caminar de regreso a su club, ya que Kaido podría ponerse muy molesto sino regresaba a entrenar.

* * *

Sakuno caminaba a casa muy contenta. Al final había logrado vencer a Asuka, y además, de todos los partidos que tuvo, solo no pudo ganarle a una chica de segundo, por lo que había logrado convertirse en titular, seguro que en cuanto su abuela se enterara, se sentiría muy orgullosa. Iba tan ensimismada que chocó con una persona más alta que ella, quien al ver que rebotó hacia atrás y que iba a caer, la cogió de los hombros.

La nieta de la entrenadora Sumire se asustó un poco, levantó su mirada encontrándose con el rostro amable de un hombre quien usaba lentes y cuyos ojos eran azules mientras que su cabello era negro.

—Yo-yo lo siento— le dijo Sakuno haciendo una reverencia —es que iba distraída…— explicó.

–No te preocupes, jeje— ha sido mi culpa, estaba hablando por celular que no me fije hacia donde iba— explicó mostrándole el móvil que llevaba en la mano.

—Ah— dijo Sakuno y agregó con una sonrisa —bueno, pero de todas formas espero me disculpe—

Iba a seguir su camino cuando aquel hombre la llamó.

—Eh, disculpa, ¿yo te conozco?— le preguntó haciendo que la chica voltease confundida —me parece que estas en el salón donde doy cátedra—

Sakuno se concentró en recordarlo y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida —ah sí, usted es el nuevo profesor de música–

—Si, si— afirmó el de lentes — ¿Ryusaki, no?— Sakuno asintió.

—Sí, ese es mi apellido—

—Y Ryusaki… ¿por qué sales a esta hora? Las clases terminaron hace mucho— la chica notó la extrañez en su rostro.

—Pertenezco al club de tenis— contestó y añadió —ahora mismo iba a casa—

El de lentes le sonrió. Sakuno notó un brillo intrigante en los ojos de este hombre.

— ¿Vives por aquí cerca?— la muchacha asintió —Mi coche está parqueado allá— le señaló un auto de color azul —si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa— ofreció.

—Eh…— se sintió dudosa, aunque era un profesor de Seigaku no sabía si debía aceptar su oferta, —no es necesario que se moleste— dijo algo apenada.

—Para nada— negó el profesor —sería un placer— admitió sonriente con cierto tono en su hablar que Sakuno no supo descifrar.

—Cla-claro— aceptó finalmente, no quería ofender al profesor.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un departamento de un condominio, Akira, se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo.

Hacía cinco minutos que había llegado del entrenamiento en el club de tenis. Nada mas recordar EL ENTRENAMIENTO, suspiró. El capitán Kaido si que había resultado ser un maniaco de los ejercicios. Tan cansado estaba, que solo se duchó, y luego de ponerse un short azul y una camisa gris se acostó en su cama.

Pero lo que ahora lo tenía meditabundo era aquella chica de trenzas que conoció en el autobús y que posteriormente supo que era su compañera de clases en Seigaku. Por más que intentaba hacer memoria, no recordaba donde la había visto antes, no sabía sin en su ciudad natal Osaka o a lo mejor en algún viaje de vacaciones con su familia.

Se levantó de repente al recordar que tenía un álbum familiar muy viejo de cuando era más pequeño. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y lo identificó por la pasta azul, lo sacó y comenzó a ojearlo.

Obvio todas aquellas de la escuela y de su primero año de secundaria. Siguió y siguió hasta dar con unas que se tomó en una excursión que hizo con sus padres. Llegó a ver una, en la que él estaba junto a una niña de cabello cobrizo que sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, notando el gran parecido con Sakuno.

—Así que después de todo sí la conocía— murmuró sonriendo.

Entonces las imágenes empezaron a venir a su mente, sobre todo una en la que él y ella iban por un sendero recogiendo ramitas secas para hacer una fogata, según se lo había pedido su papá, ya que pronto anochecería. Recordó como se le enrojecieron sus mejillas por lo molesta y avergonzada que se puso, cuando se estaba riendo al ver que se caía sentada en un charco de agua.

—Eso sí que fue gracioso— dijo el castaño —al parecer ella es la única que no me ha reconocido— agregó mirando al cielo por su ventana.

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que escribí que actualizaría ayer, pero tuve un inconveniente con la internet. Espero sus comentarios, adiós :D_**


	4. ¿Recuerdos?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen. Solo la historia. :)_**

**_Capitulo 4: ¿Recuerdos?_**

El auto azul se estacionó delante de su casa. Sakuno se bajó del coche e hizo una reverencia al profesor antes de que se fuera.

Entró a su casa, avisando que ya había llegado, sin embargo nadie le contestó. Fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, entonces se vio una nota que su madre le había dejado adherida al refrigerador:

_Sakuno, fui a hacer unas compras, te dejé un trozo de pastel en el refrigerador, vuelvo enseguida._

_Att. Jun_

Abrió el refrigerador y efectivamente halló un trozo de pastel. No tenía ganas de comérselo ahora, pero lo haría mas tarde.

Subió a su habitación. Luego de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, se puso a hacer las tareas para ese día. Empezaría por los ejercicios de matemática, ya que conociendo lo estricto que era el maestro, era capaz de sacar al azar estudiantes al pizarrón, para comprobar según él si los habían hecho o los copiaron.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos empezaba la tarea que les mandó el profesor de ciencias. Inevitablemente, vino a su mente el trabajo que haría con Ryoma y se sonrojó.

Suspiró. Nada mas recordar su rostro hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. ¿Y que más podía hacer? Desde hace mucho que había aceptado que ese chico tan serio y reservado le gustaba, y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Ryoma no era como otros. No era del tipo extrovertido, y las pocas veces que lo vio sonreír era en medio de un partido, y de forma arrogante. Nunca había mantenido una conversación fluida con él y de hecho las dos o tres veces que se habían quedado a solas, el jamás hacía el mas mínimo intento para empezar una platica, y ella por supuesto lo entendía como si su presencia molestase.

Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con un aire de tristeza. El nunca había dado indicios de estar interesado en ella, lo cual disminuía sus esperanzas. Incluso había pensado en decirle sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo, de solo pensar que él la rechazaría.

Trató de dejar esos pensamientos para ponerse a hacer su tarea, pero ya no lograba concentrarse. Bostezó, tal vez lo mejor sería tomar una pequeña siesta.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a su cama. Se acostó de lado y nada mas poner su cabeza sobre la almohada se quedó dormida.

* * *

Una adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados caminaba muy apurada por una calle solitaria. Se sentía muy nerviosa, mucho más cuando empezó a helar. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaban las 7.00 de la noche. Al escuchar un ruido proveniente de una esquina a sus espaldas, se asustó. Miró hacia atrás, y se alivio cuando un gato de color blanco salía de un basurero. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Tal vez me ha afectado haber visto esa película de terror —murmuró.

Llegó pronto a una parada. Espero más o menos dos minutos, hasta que apareció un autobús. Al subirse, vio que este estaba casi vacío, contando con el chofer y ella solo habían cuatro personas. Se sentó adelante y en el asiento contiguo puso unas fundas de compras y su bolso.

Se sintió de repente observada. Instintivamente miró por el retrovisor y sus ojos chocaron con unos azules. Estos no dejaban de verla, y eran tan penetrantes que fue ella la primera en desviar la mirada.

Cuando llegó a su destino se bajó. Fue caminado algo mas tranquila ya que el departamento donde vivía estaba a solo unos metros. Apresuró el paso, al notar que alguien la seguía. Sin embargo esa persona fue más rápida y la alcanzó hasta tocarle el hombro. La chica se asustó y volteó.

— ¿Qué… qué quiere? —preguntó nerviosa al darse cuenta que era el mismo que la miraba por el retrovisor.

—Se te olvidó esto —le contestó enseñándole una bolsa de compras, mientras sonreía.

—Ah… bueno se lo agradezco —le dijo tomando la bolsa.

Ella siguió caminado hasta que entró a un edificio color vino. Subió en ascensor y al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, metió la llave y entró al momento que encendía las luces. Como estaba un poco cansada fue a tomar una ducha con agua caliente. Estaba sola, su mamá avisó que no llegaría temprano, porque tenía que terminar un papeleo en la oficina.

Luego de treinta minutos salió envuelta en una toalla. Inesperadamente la energía se fue dejando todo el lugar en oscuridad. Contrariada fue caminado despacio guiándose por los muebles y cama para llegar a su celular que había puesto encima de una mesita de noche. Cuando lo cogió, encendió la linterna de este y al darse vuelta distinguió un rostro y asustada estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el sujeto a tiempo le tapó la boca y nariz con un pañuelo, haciéndola dormir al instante.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue la luz de un foco amarillo colgando del techo. Quiso levantarse, pero sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, quiso mover sus manos y nada. Escuchó del lado derecho una puerta abrirse, quiso gritar pero tampoco pudo, como si se hubiese quedado sin voz.

Cuando el hombre se acercó y acarició su rostro, empezó a llorar por la impotencia.

—No tienes por qué llorar, yo solo quiero tratarte como una princesa —le dijo aquel hombre, mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Sakuno se despertó muy alterada. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? O mejor dicho pesadilla. Se levantó, y vio que toda su habitación estaba a oscuras. Se preguntaba que hora sería. Miró su celular y marcaban las 7.30 pm. No podía creer que había dormido tanto.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación restregándose los ojos. Se metió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Inconscientemente se miró al espejo. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba que clase de sueño había tenido.

_En el sueño se vio así mismo caminado por un bosque. Escuchaba la voz de alguien diciéndole que no se alejara más. Sin embargo no le hizo caso y siguió adelante hasta llegar a la orilla de un charco en el que se reflejó, pero no era su rostro el que veía, sino más bien el de una niña de seis años._

_Siguió caminado, hasta que repentinamente se encontraba perdida, miró hacia todos lados y empezó a tener miedo. Quería llorar, pero se resistió. Siguió caminado otro poco hasta que se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo. Se metió en medio de unos arbustos y desde ahí vislumbró una casa y un establo junto a esta._

_Se dirigió a la casa para pedir ayuda. Pero al pasar por el establo escuchó unos quejidos. Se acercó sigilosamente y se agachó. Por un orificio en la pared, vio a una mujer acostada en algo así como una camilla solo que era de metal. La mujer estaba llorando aunque no hacía mucho ruido, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ellas notando la desesperación._

_No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y como era tan solo una niña, no entendía por qué una mujer estaría allí y en esas condiciones. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, mas cuando dio media vuelta chocó contra alguien, más bien contra un hombre. Este la miró sonriendo, produciendo en la pequeña un escalofrío_. Fue entonces cuando despertó.

Sakuno salió toda confusa, ni siquiera había podido distinguir bien el rostro de ese hombre, a excepción de su sonrisa, la cual claramente denotaba malicia.

Se secó la cara y salió para dirigirse a la cocina. El olor a comida llegaba hasta el pasillo. Cuando entró, halló a su madre y abuela charlando amenamente.

— ¿Sakuno? —Habló su madre, tenía el cabello recogido en moño alto, del mismo color de Sakuno, pero sus ojos eran negros— ¡hasta que despiertas!

—Si, creo que me sentía muy agotada —dijo la adolescente apenada— hola, abuela, no sabría que vendrías.

— ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si tengo que celebrar que mi nieta se halla convertido en titular — Sumire estaba muy contenta— en cuanto le comenté a Jun sobre ti, me invitó para tener una cena y celebrar por tu logro.

—Ay, hija, estamos orgullosas de ti —felicitó Jun.

—Gracias —dijo Sakuno mirando a ambas por su gesto— ¿y cómo te enteraste de que me convertí en titular? —se dirige a su abuela.

— ¿Te olvidas que soy entrenadora del equipo varonil? —le dice como algo obvio— incluso los muchachos se enteraron, Momoshiro hasta me sugirió que deberíamos hacer una reunión en el sushi Kawamura —y añadió— claro, que eso hubiese significado hacer a un lado el entrenamiento, algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer.

Sakuno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Estaban en clase de literatura. Sakuno sentía sus parpados muy pesados. Desde ayer no había dejado de tener ese sueño, y por tanto no pudo dormir como es debido. La profesora ordenó que todos siguieran la lectura en silencio mientras ella lo hacía en voz alta.

La chica de trenzas tomó el libro y empezó a leer, pero a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos se iban cerrando, hasta que por un ruido, hecho por la maestra, se despertó por completo. Miró hacia el frente y notó la mirada preocupada de Akira, y de hecho el resto del salón la miraba como un bicho raro.

—Señorita Ryusaki, si tan aburrida le parece mi clase, entonces salga ahora —le dijo la maestra con enfado y señalando la puerta.

Sakuno se puso roja de la vergüenza y no sin antes hacer una reverencia disculpándose, salió. Afuera la chica se arrimó en la pared al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Necesitaba dormir, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de volver a soñar con aquello.

Como faltaba mucho para que la clase terminara, se fue al sanitario para mojarse el rostro. Pero después no se apareció por el salón. Tomoka preocupada intentó buscarla, pero no podía saltarse las clases. En el receso junto con Akira fueron a buscarla.

En otra parte de la escuela Ryoma y Momoshiro se encontraban charlando… O más bien Momoshiro trataba de sacarle información al príncipe del tenis.

Ryoma bufó con aburrimiento.

—Déjame en paz —advirtió.

Momoshiro simplemente le veía sonriente.

—Vamos, Echizen, ¿no me contarás? —le preguntó ansioso.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo suspirando— simplemente hice lo que me dijiste, la acompañé a su casa y ya—

El chico pelinegro meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que en todo el trayecto no ocurrió nada de nada, ni siquiera una platica? —le preguntó algo exasperado.

—No— respondió el ambarino cansinamente después de beber de su ponta y sin entender a donde quería llegar su sempai con todo ese interrogatorio —aunque…— añadió pensativo mientras levemente fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Aunque? —habló su sempai iluminándosele los ojos.

—Ese día noté que hay algo extraño con ella.

Ahora Momo se mostró confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es en su comportamiento —dijo indiferente— cuando me habla, tartamudea y de la nada se pone roja— explicó como queriendo entender.

Momo se pegó la frente con la palma de su mano — ¿solo eso?

— ¿Y? ¿Es que no crees que sea raro?

El pelinegro da un suspiro como pidiendo paciencia, debido a lo lento que podía ser Ryoma.

—Eso no es nada nuevo, Ryoma —le dijo aburridamente— _al menos ha notado algo _—pensó viendo el lado positivo— de todas formas si quieres entender porqué Sakuno-chan se comporta así, eso es algo que tú debes averiguar.

Ryoma miró hacia otro lado, sin entender nada. Su sempai estuvo fastidiándolo todo este rato y cuando le contaba lo que había notado en su compañera de clases, le salía con que no era nada nuevo, y la forma en que se lo decía le hacía sospechar que él sí sabía la razón. Sin hacerse mas lío, hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, después de todo lo que pasaba con la tímida nieta de la entrenadora Sumire, no era su problema.

Akira iba pasando por ahí. Con Tomoka acordó separarse para encontrar a Sakuno, sin embargo, aun no la encontraba.

A unos metros vio a Echizen y Momoshiro-sempai, sentados en el césped. Cuando llegó le llamó la atención, que el chico pelinegro tuviera mucha comida en su regazo, pensando que debería tener mucha hambre. Ryoma por otro lado estaba arrimado sobre el tronco de un árbol frondoso con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh, hola— saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Momo alzó la mirada y también sonrió.

—Hola.

—No quiero molestar, pero quería preguntar, si alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sakuno-chan.

Momo negó con la cabeza —pues no, no la he visto —y añadió interesado— ¿por qué la buscas?

—En clase de literatura, Sakuno-chan se estaba quedando dormida, y la profesora la echó del salón, —explicó— pero de eso hace dos horas, y no ha regresado al salón. Osakada está preocupada, me dijo que Sakuno-chan no le gustaba saltarse ninguna clase.

—Mmm… —meditó el pelinegro y luego giró su cabeza a Ryoma— Ey, Echizen, ¿no te la has topado?

—No.

En ese momento tocó el timbre del término de receso. Akira, entonces, se fue a su salón, tocaba clase de música.

Momo se levantó —bueno, Echizen, nos vemos en las practicas —se despidió y cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos giró un poco su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa ladeada— ah, cierto —el ambarino abrió un ojo— y como supongo que te saltarás esta clase, si coincides con la nieta de la entrenadora, le dices que la están buscando —le guiñó el ojo.

Ryoma alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuando era mensajero?

En el salón, todos entraban a tomar sus respectivos asientos. Akira al llegar al suyo se encontró a Tomoka.

—Parece que tu tampoco la encontraste —confirmó al ver que el castaño venía solo.

—No creo que haya salido de la escuela —dijo pensativo— incluso les pregunté a Momoshiro-sempai y a Echizen, y no me dieron respuesta.

—Tal vez me preocupo de nada —dijo Osakada antes de sentarse en su pupitre respectivo, ya que el profesor hacía su aparición en ese instante.

—Buen día a todos —saludó el maestro mientras colocaba sus cosas en el escritorio— antes de empezar la clase, tomaré lista, quiero tomarles una pequeña evaluación— al decir esto la mayoría se asustaron— tranquilos, solo serán una evaluación de diagnostico, y no será parte del parcial —los estudiantes suspiraron aliviados.

Empezó a tomar asistencia, y uno a uno, levantaban su mano y decían "presente". Cuando pronunció el apellido Ryusaki, solo hubo silencio.

— ¿Ryusaki? —Volvió a llamar, mientras buscaba con su mirada alrededor del salón— ¿la señorita Ryusaki no ha venido?

—Eh, bueno sí —contestó Tomoka— es que parece que se sentía mal, y está en la enfermería —mintió sin saber de que otra forma excusar a su amiga.

El profesor frunció el entrecejo — ¿desde qué tiempo?

—Desde hace dos horas.

—Bien, espero que su compañera mejore —dijo finalizando esa plática para seguir tomando asistencia.

* * *

Se movió un poco, acostándose de lado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, se levantó tapando su cara de los rayos del sol, quedándose sentada. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

—Al fin, despiertas —le habló una voz conocida para ella.

Giró su cabeza y a su lado, un metro más allá se encontraba Ryoma sentado y cruzado de piernas mirando una revista deportiva que tenía en su regazo.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun… —dijo sorprendida.

—Tu amiga y ese chico nuevo te han estado buscando —le dijo sin mirarle y dando la vuelta a la pagina de la revista.

Entonces recordó. La profesora de literatura la echó de su clase porque se estaba durmiendo, luego fue al sanitario para mojarse el rostro, y como aun faltaba mucho para que la clase termine, se le ocurrió ir a la azotea del edificio para pasar el rato, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Miró su reloj, ya solo faltaban veinte minutos para que termine la jornada.

—No puedo creer que haya estado durmiendo tanto tiempo —se decía más que nada así mismo.

Ryoma la miró de reojo, pareciera que esa chica jamás se ha saltado una clase, por la cara de preocupación que ponía. Volvió a mirar su revista cuando en ese instante escuchó que el estomago de la chica gruñó.

Sakuno se sonrojó de la pena.

—No has comido —le dijo el ambarino como si nada y mirándola de reojo, a lo cual la muchacha sin verlo asintió cabizbaja.

Ryoma sacó algo envuelto en papel desechable de su bolsillo.

—Toma —le dijo, Sakuno alzó su mirada y atrapó el paquetito que le lanzó— Es todo lo que tengo.

Sakuno lo miró, el chico mantenía una mirada inexpresiva viendo la revista. Sonrió —Gracias… Ryoma-kun.

Pasaron los veinte minutos. Sakuno caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al salón para retirar sus cosas, y al entrar Tomoka la llenó de preguntas.

—Tienes suerte que hoy no hayan mandado tareas para mañana —le regañó.

—Lo siento Tomoka, es que me quedé dormida —explicó

—Supongo que no has descansado bien, —adivinó— ¿me dirás que es lo que te preocupa, como para que ni siquiera puedas dormir?

Sakuno se sentó en su pupitre.

—Lo que pasa es que he tenido un sueño algo feo, —explicó preocupada— y no sé por qué me da la impresión de que eso fue real.

Luego de esto, Sakuno le contó lo que ocurría en el sueño, mientras Tomoka le escuchaba atenta y asintiendo por momentos. Cuando llegó a la parte en que veía a aquella mujer y luego al hombre que se aparecía detrás de ella, se sorprendió.

—Vaya, sí es algo tétrico… —comentó— pero si piensas que fue algo real, quieres decir que es algo así como un recuerdo, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió la chica de trenzas— pero es solo una especulación— su rostro mostraba confusión.

Tomoka la miró.

—Tal vez solo es un sueño —le dijo para tranquilizarla, Sakuno levantó la mirada hacia ella— Así que olvídate de eso y será mejor que te apures a las prácticas.

Sakuno se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y cogió su maleta y su bolso donde llevaba las raquetas.

—Tienes razón, Megumi-san puede ser muy estricta, y si no llego a tiempo me castigará —iba a salir cuando en eso Tomoka la vuelve a llamar, ella se voltea.

—Lo siento, ¿pero podrías darle esto a Kitsue-kun luego de las prácticas? —Sakuno asintió y tomó lo que le entregaba su amiga— Me prestó sus apuntes, y cuando quise regresárselos, salió con prisa diciendo que hoy debía llegar lo más temprano posible.

Sakuno asintió y se despidió —Hasta mañana Tomo-chan.

* * *

En las canchas de tenis varonil, el capitán Kaidoh ordenó que todos se formasen filas, con los titulares adelante, para que Sumire-sensei explicase cual sería el régimen de entrenamiento. Luego de esto ordenó que dieran diez vueltas para empezar.

Todos empezaron a correr, por supuesto que la buena resistencia física de Kaidoh, Momoshiro y Echizen fue muy notoria a los demás, sobre todo a los novatos. Pero alguien quien también destacó fue Akira, ya que este llegó justo detrás de Kaidoh y sobrepasando a Echizen y Momo.

Todos estaban cansados, y unos que otros agradecían que Inui-sempai ya no estuviera ahí, porque entonces eso significaría beber sus jugos especiales. Después de realizar unos ejercicios de estiramiento, fueron emparejados para realizar partidos de práctica.

—Echizen y Kitsue —ordenó Kaidoh.

Ambos chicos entraron a la cancha. Después de decidir quien serviría, se colocaron en posición. Akira sirvió primero, lanzando un saque normal. El castaño había apreciado el partido de Echizen y Konomi, sospechaba que el potencial del ambarino era mas de lo vio aquel día, así que pensaba ir despacio por el momento y al mismo tiempo analizar el juego de Ryoma.

Ryoma, por otro lado, mientras devolvía los lanzamientos de Akira, trataba de descifrar lo que había detrás de esa cara de afabilidad, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el castaño obtuvo su primer punto.

—15-0 para Kitsue —declaró Kachiro en el arbitraje.

Akira le miró y sonrió. Ryoma lo ignoró y esperó el siguiente saque. Lo devolvió y de hecho se mantuvieron en un peloteo por más de dos minutos. El ambarino con aburrimiento y algo contrariado, notó que el castaño no estaba jugando en serio. Devolvió el tiro del castaño y para alentarlo a que jugara de verdad, hizo un drive B, cayendo la bola justo en la línea base.

—15-15 para Echizen —dijo esta vez Kachiro.

El castaño alzó una ceja, aunque sin quitar su sonrisa, sonrisa que no era de arrogancia o soberbia, sino más bien de sana diversión. Meneó su cabeza y espero el saque de Ryoma.

— ¿No crees que estas apresurándote?— le preguntó curioso y con soltura el castaño.

Ryoma sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro se encogió de hombros.

—Me estoy aburriendo —soltó.

Akira alzó sus cejas de nuevo y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo —bueno, supongo que tienes razón —admitió.

Ryoma entonces hizo su famoso saque twist. Akira ya se imaginaba algo, y sin ningún problema lo devolvió. Luego de un leve peloteo, Akira le lanzó la pelota con una técnica, cuya trayectoria era en forma de rayo, cayendo en la línea de en medio.

Akira le miró. Ryoma entonces empezaba a tornársele interesante dicho partido. Siguieron jugando, hasta que el marcador iba en 3-3, pero como no eran los únicos que debían practicar, y teniendo en cuenta que era la única cancha disponible ya que las demás estaban en mantenimiento, Kaidoh les dijo que era suficiente.

Las prácticas continuaron. Al finalizar todos fueron a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse. Ese día había sido muy agotador.

Akira acababa de salir, cuando se encontró con que afuera ya estaba Momoshiro, y hablando algo con Sakuno, quien también suponía que había terminado sus prácticas. Se acercó para saludar a la chica de trenzas y casi al llegar, escuchó algo que Momo le dijo.

— ¿Buscas a Echizen? —le preguntó en tono travieso el pelinegro, ante lo cual Sakuno se sonrojó y negó. Para todos eran muy notorios los sentimientos de ella por el ambarino.

—No —y le preguntó por Akira —es que vengo a buscar Akira-kun—

Akira notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Momo.

—Aquí estoy —dijo el castaño llegando ante ellos.

Sakuno que estaba de espaldas se volteó y le saludó.

—Tomoka me pidió que te devolviera esto, —le explicó entregándole el cuaderno de apuntes— me dijo que estaba por dártelo, pero no pudo porque saliste con prisa—

—Ah, gracias, ni siquiera me acordaba —dijo el chico rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Momoshiro se mantuvo callado, aunque una idea se estuvo formando en su mente.

—Bien, yo ya me voy —dijo Sakuno, quien inconscientemente miró detrás de los chicos, a ver si se aparecía el ambarino pero nada ocurría, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los dos chicos— hasta mañana Momoshiro-sempai y Akira-kun —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, Sakuno-chan —le respondió Momo.

Dio unos cinco pasos, cuando Akira la detuvo — ¡espera!

La muchacha se detuvo y volteó.

—El día que fuimos a la heladería, me di cuenta que al frente había una librería, vives por ahí cerca, ¿no? —Ella asintió— quiero pedirte que me acompañes, no solo a la librería, de hecho hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —Sakuno se extrañó — no te preocupes, no es nada malo, y de paso te acompaño a tu casa en agradecimiento, ¿sí?

—Está bien —aceptó la muchacha y ambos se fueron juntos.

Momoshiro ante lo que acaba de escuchar, se preguntaba de qué querría hablarle el castaño a la nieta de la entrenadora. En ese momento Ryoma, pasó por su lado sin tomarlo en cuenta.

— ¿Ryoma? —le llamó, pero el ochibi sin contestar nada siguió su camino.

—Que extraño —se dijo para sí mismo, ya que casi siempre se iban juntos, pero en eso una sonrisa burlona cubrió su rostro— ¿no será que habrá escuchado la plática de Kitsue y Sakuno-chan?

Si lo que se imaginaba era cierto, tal vez no todo estaba perdido con el pequeñín.

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer esto que se me ocurrió. Hasta la próxima, y por favor no se olviden de comentar. Adiós :D **_


	5. En la biblioteca

**_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, solo este fic que se ocurrió un día._**

**_Capitulo 5: En la biblioteca_**

Iba directo a la salida. Vio que Akira y Sakuno se dirigieron en una dirección y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Siguió su camino a casa, aun pensando en lo que accidentalmente había escuchado, cuando salía del vestidor, justo cuando Sakuno le decía a Momo que a quien iba a buscar era a Kitsue.

No entendía por qué, pero eso le dio un poco de curiosidad, hasta creyó sentir cierta molestia. Ahora que recordaba la primera vez que Kitsue se apareció por el club de tenis, hablaba amigablemente con Ryusaki, como si la conociera de antes. Notó desde entonces que en clases eran más cercanos. Ni siquiera lo era con Horio, Kachiro o Katsuo, a quienes ya conocía.

Pero tan pronto como vino ese pensamiento, se fue. Diciéndose así mismo que no era de su incumbencia.

* * *

Akira y Sakuno platicaban en el camino. Sakuno sonreía a las bromas del castaño, debía reconocer que el muchacho era muy divertido y que era muy fácil establecer una conversación, a diferencia de cierto chico de cabellos azabaches verdosos.

Akira miró a Sakuno con curiosidad al notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—Eh… —se puso nerviosa— n-no, no es nada.

El chico rió, en cierta manera le parecía tierna la actitud Sakuno. Ahora que lo recordaba ya había visto ese comportamiento antes pero con cierto tenista ambarino, así que le ocurrió algo para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve un partido muy interesante aunque fue solo práctica —comentó.

— ¿A sí?— le dijo Sakuno — ¿fue con alguno de los sempais?—

—No —respondió— fue con ese que está en nuestro salón… —y añadió mirándola de reojo—Echizen.

Nada más nombrarlo, Sakuno se puso mucho más roja. La muchacha se recriminaba así misma mentalmente por lo evidente que era. Akira al ver la reacción de ella quería lanzar una carcajada pero se contuvo.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —Sakuno le miró— es que estas toda roja, ¿no será que te estas resfriando? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, aunque algo más nerviosa. Akira miró al frente con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, como te decía jugué con Echizen, debo reconocer que es un buen contrincante —y añadió— aunque algo creído.

Sakuno esta vez fue quien rió ante el comentario del castaño.

—Es parte de su personalidad —acotó algo más relajada.

Akira alzó una ceja —Mmm… parece que lo conoces bien.

—Bue-bueno… sí… algo.

— ¿Son amigos?

Entonces notó que el rostro de su compañera de clases decayó un poco.

—No.

— ¿Es que se llevan mal?

—No, simplemente somos… —respondió ella— compañeros de clases.

Claro que le gustaría ser algo más, pero eso era lo que había. Dudaba que el ambarino se fijara en ella.

Akira creyó haber metido la pata, así que para arreglar esto, cambió de tema. Después de unos pocos minutos ya habían llegado a la librería. Al entrar unos colgantes sonaron al contacto con la puerta.

El lugar no era tan grande, pero sí acogedor. A esa hora del día no había mucha gente, así que Akira fue donde un joven de al menos veinticinco años quien estaba tecleando algo en su celular, y le preguntó por el tomo de un manga.

El que lo atendió dijo que esperara un momento, y que iría a la bodega, a ver si es que ese tomo ya había llegado, puesto que no lo halló en la estantería.

Sakuno por otro lado fijó sus ojos en una vitrina meditando en la pregunta que Akira le hizo. No podía decir que sí, a pesar de todas las veces que fue a sus partidos para apoyarle o cuando le brindó de su almuerzo, o las pocas veces que han cruzado palabras. Ryoma siempre se mostraba distante, y cuando intentaba acercarse más a él, el no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le hacía dudar y tristemente concluía que lo único importante para el muchacho era el tenis.

— ¿También comprarás algo? —le preguntó el castaño, teniendo en su mano lo que compró.

Sakuno negó —no es mi tipo de literatura, me gustan más las novelas.

—Ah, bueno a mi me gustan los comics, sobre todo aquellos que son divertidos.

—Recuerdo que Tomo-chan una vez me recomendó uno de esos, y la verdad es que no me gustó mucho.

—Bueno, si no sabes que escoger, yo te puedo ayudar —le dijo con aire orgulloso— mira ese, es muy divertido, y no te aburrirás para nada —y le señaló uno que estaba a su izquierda con entusiasmo, Sakuno dirigió su mirada allí— ¿por qué no te animas a comprarlo?

—Bueno… —estaba indecisa, pero como el rostro del castaño parecía iluminarse, no pudo negarse— tal vez… sí.

Pidieron entonces aquel tomo que Akira le recomendó. Cuando el vendedor le dijo cuanto costaba, Sakuno al revisar su maletín notó que su billetera no estaba, y con pena le dijo al vendedor que no lo compraría. Sin embargo Akira, sin decir nada, sacó dinero y pagó.

—N-no tienes que… —intentó decirle pero ya era muy tarde— bueno, te prometo que te lo pagaré.

—Nada de eso —rechazó— tómalo como un detalle.

—Gracias.

Salieron de la librería.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo? —Sakuno que asintió— vamos a la heladería del otro día.

Sakuno lo siguió sin acotar nada más.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos cafés, desde la mañana llevaba sentado en su escritorio revisando cuanto informe podía. Se detuvo de pronto, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes para tomar un breve descanso.

Se levantó y pasando por el lado de otro escritorio, donde estaba una mujer guapa, de cabello liso chocolate, muy atareada en un ordenador. Fue hasta un mostrador, en donde se situaba una cafetera.

— ¿Nakamura, quieres que te sirva café? —le preguntó a la mujer mientras el se servía uno.

—Si, Yamamoto —contestó sin levantar la vista del monitor.

El hombre se acercó y le dejó el café sobre el escritorio. Yamamoto le agradeció. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomar su primer sorbo.

— ¿Y cómo vas con esos informes? —le preguntó Nakamura.

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Son demasiados, de los cincuenta casos, apenas voy diez. Aun no encuentro nada, que relacione a esas chicas con casos anteriores sin resolver —suspiró fatigado y se estiró un poco, ya podía sentir la tensión en su espalda— ¿y qué hay contigo?

—Bueno hasta he estado analizando los videos de las cámaras ocultas de la tienda donde trabajaba esa chica de Fudomine, y también de los otros lugares que frecuentaba. Lo único nuevo es que una semana antes de que ella fuera encontrada en el callejón, un sujeto con gorra, de actitud sospechosa, ha ido todos los días a esa tienda sin comprar absolutamente nada. Luego le pediré al técnico informático, que revise la cinta a ver si es posible identificarlo.

Yamamoto resopló con fastidio.

—Todo esto se está volviendo como una película de terror —comentó.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo extraño que me llamó la atención en el informe forense —Nakamura extendió su mano para alcanzar una carpeta y la abrió— bueno, haciendo un recuento, el forense no halló marcas de ligaduras pero sí cortes en el pecho, además claro de las evidencias de abuso; lo que me intriga es como hizo para llevárselas, si no se hallaron estupefacientes en ella.

—Tuvo que engañarla de alguna forma.

Nakamura iba a acotar algo más, cuando en ese momento, el capitán, un hombre calvo y entrado en años, salió de una oficina.

—Nakamura y Yamamoto, vayan a esta dirección —les dijo mostrándoles una nota— unos policías han encontrado a otra adolescente.

Ambos detectives dejaron la estación de inmediato.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que no recuerdas algo? —preguntó a Sakuno quien le observaba confundida.

—Lo siento, no.

Akira suspiró resignado. Hace unos minutos le contó a Sakuno, sobre aquella fotografía que encontró en el álbum, incluso le dijo que desde el mismo momento en que se coincidieron en el autobús, supo que la conocía de algún lado. Luego le compartió recuerdos de una excursión en la que se conocieron.

—No entiendo —dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño— ¿cómo es que tu no lo recuerdas y yo sí?—

—La verdad es que yo tampoco comprendo— dijo la chica de trenzas mientras admiraba la foto, donde ella estaba con otro niño sonriendo —tal vez le preguntaré mas tarde a mamá o a papá, ellos deben saber algo.

—Bueno, pero aun así todo esto es raro —agregó para terminar el castaño— Ah, es cierto —dijo Akira acordándose de algo— ya me enteré que eres titular, te felicito—le sonrió.

—Sí, aunque no fue nada fácil —dijo Sakuno luego de meterse en la boca una cucharada de su helado.

— ¿Desde cuando juegas tenis?

—Desde el año pasado.

— ¿Cómo es que empezaste a interesarte en ello? —curioseó el castaño.

—Bueno, creo que en primera instancia fue por mi abuela, ya que es la entrenadora de ustedes —dijo meditando— pero creo que lo que definitivamente me llevó a querer aprender fue al ver a los sempais jugar —y los recordó a la vez que sonreía— gracias a su esfuerzo llegaron a los Nacionales —y añadió— y bueno también… —por su mente pasó aquella vez que vio jugar a Ryoma por primera vez, el sonrojo apareció otra vez.

—Echizen —completó traviesamente— Momoshiro-sempai me contó que fue el primer estudiante de su grado en ser titular.

—S-sí —afirmó nerviosa— juega de una forma impresionante —agregó feliz mirando por la ventana.

Akira miraba a Sakuno, al mismo tiempo que reía bajito, pensaba que esa chica era demasiado evidente con sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba si el ambarino habrá los habrá notado alguna vez.

Pronto abandonaron el lugar y como se lo dijo Akira en un principio, la acompañó a su casa. Sin embargo lo que ninguno notó es que dos personas los vigilaban de cerca.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó. Y cómo no tenía escuela, quiso levantarse más tarde. Sin embargo, su padre lo despertó más temprano para jugar un partido de tenis. Ryoma aunque enojado por la osadía de su progenitor, le hizo caso.

Ya tenían más de una hora jugando en el patio. Y como ya sabemos, Nanjiroh con sus habilidades no se lo estaba dejando fácil al ambarino, lo cual hacía que este último se irritara al ver que el Samurai no se lo tomara en serio. Después de otro rato más, Rinko los llamó avisándoles que el desayuno estaba listo.

Nanjiroh y Ryoma dejaron el juego y fueron al comedor. La cara que puso el príncipe del tenis decía claramente que no le agradaba lo que veía sobre la mesa, otra vez era comida no japonesa. Sin mucho ánimo empezó a morder una tostada.

De repente se tornó algo pensativo, presentía que se estaba olvidando de algo. Su padre al notarlo, comenzó a fastidiarlo.

— ¿Pensando en una chica?—

Ryoma le miró mal.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Ah, entonces lo estas aceptando —dijo el Samurai traviesamente.

—Iré a mi habitación.

En su cuarto, al no tener nada que hacer, se puso a jugar videojuegos. Como la puerta de su habitación estaba algo abierta, sin querer escuchó lo que su prima Nanako le decía a su mamá.

—Iré a la biblioteca a devolver este libro y luego a la casa de una amiga para preparar un trabajo.

—Entonces no vendrás a almorzar —concluyó Rinko.

—No tía, pero no te preocupes, vendré antes del anochecer.

Ryoma se detuvo al escuchar la palabra "biblioteca". Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Es cierto… Ryusaki.

Se levantó y luego de avisar a su mamá que saldría, bajó las escaleras, comprobando que solo faltaban treinta minutos para las diez, el tiempo justo para llegar. Cuando se estaba colocando sus deportivos en la entrada, su padre quien estaba leyendo "el periódico", empezó a molestarlo otra vez.

— ¿Tarde para una cita?

Ni se molestó en contestarle, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No tomó ningún autobús, solo fue caminando. Pensó en entrar al lugar, pero como faltaban aun cinco minutos, mejor se quedaría afuera para que pudiera encontrarlo. Se sentó en una escalinata a esperar.

Después de un rato volvió a chequear su reloj, eran las 10.30. Bufó aburrido. ¿Sería que Ryusaki también lo olvidó? Bueno, en todo caso, solo la esperaría diez minutos más, y si no venía se iría.

Sakuno por otro lado, iba casi corriendo. No es que no se había acordado de su cita con Ryoma, es solo que se le hizo tarde por acompañar a su mamá al supermercado. Ya llevaba casi cuarenta minutos tarde. Sin embargo al fin había llegado. Se detuvo frente a unas escaleras, y luego de darse un respiro empezó a subir.

Buscó con la mirada hacia todos lados y no veía a Ryoma por ningún lado. Era de imaginarse. Seguramente el ambarino, se cansó de esperarla y se fue.

—Llegas tarde —escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Sakuno se volteó y ahí mismo se encontró al chico, bebiendo de su ponta preferida, mientras la miraba con algo de reproche. La vergüenza la invadió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin poder mirarlo.

—Olvídate de eso —fue todo lo dijo, y sin decir nada atravesó la puerta de una enorme biblioteca.

Sakuno levantó su cabeza, y al ver a su compañero alejarse, fue tras él para alcanzarlo.

Fueron a la sección de ciencias, de donde tomaron unos cuantos textos. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana, casi al rincón, ya que era la única disponible. El tema que debían investigar era sobre el Efecto Invernadero, así que empezaron a buscar en los libros.

A Ryoma no le hacía mucha gracia leer, pero no le quedaba de otra, y lo hizo en voz alta para que Sakuno le escuchara.

Sakuno prestó atención a cada palabra del tenista. El texto no era muy largo pero debían sacar de él la información más sobresaliente. La chica de trenzas le costaba mucho concentrarse, y la causa misma era la presencia del ambarino. Luego de realizar unas anotaciones en un cuaderno de apuntes, buscaron más información en otro libro.

Al abrirlo, Sakuno no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio, lo cual fue notorio para el muchacho.

—Parece como si no durmieras —comentó Ryoma sin ningún interés.

—Últimamente no— agregó ella pensando en aquel sueño no había dejado de tener desde hace dos días.

Después de esto, Sakuno tomó otro libro para buscar algo específico, y al hojearlo y no hallar esa información, le dijo al tenista que ya volvía.

Caminaba por el mismo pasillo donde sacaron los otros libros, alcanzó a ver uno que estaba arriba. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una escalera, pero no vio ninguna. Caminó hasta el fondo y halló una al virar en el otro pasillo, la tomó y la colocó donde quería.

Subió tres escalones y aun así no alcanzó la estantería, así que subió dos más. Luego de tomar el libro, comenzó a bajar, sin embargo faltándole dos escalones resbaló y hubiese caído hacia atrás de no ser porque alguien la tomó de la cintura.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa —le hablaron muy cerca de su oído, y supo entonces quien la rescató de una caída segura.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentía como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente por la cercanía de Ryoma. Ni en sus mejores sueños, hubiese imaginado estar tan cerca del chico que le gustaba.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun…

El chico sin decir más, se alejó. Sakuno muy ruborizada, se volteó al tenista sin poder verle a los ojos.

—Venía de decirte que ya no es necesario —le dijo el muchacho refiriéndose al libro que cargaba Sakuno en sus manos— la información que nos hace falta la encontré en un apéndice.

Sakuno asintió sin saber que decir. Ryoma, mientras le habló no le quitó la mirada de encima, notando lo que con anterioridad ya se había fijado. El sonrojo, el tartamudeo y ahora el hecho de que ni siquiera le viese a los ojos. Miró hacia otro lado con algo de fastidio, no sabía por qué, pero esas reacciones de parte de la nieta de la entrenadora le parecían molestas, sobre todo porque no entendía la causa de ellas.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Sakuno al percatarse, con timidez fue tras él.

Después de esto, a Sakuno le costaba mucho más concentrarse, cuando Ryoma le decía algo del trabajo, ni siquiera lo veía, porque sabía que se iba a avergonzar más, y no quería quedar mas ridícula de lo que ya se sentía, después de todo, aquel chico seguramente debería pensar que era muy rara. Así que en cuanto terminaran, se iría lo más rápido posible.

A Ryoma, en cambio la actitud distante de la chica de trenzas empezaba a agotarle la paciencia. No solo porque no entendía qué le pasaba, sino porque notaba que ella actuaba torpe en alguna forma. Cada vez que él le entregaba un libro para que copiara una información que consideraba importante, parecía que ella tenía mantequilla en las manos que no llegaba a cogerlo bien y se le caía, y lo mismo pasaba con un bolígrafo que tuvo que recogerlo como cinco veces. Hasta que ya no aguantó más.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ya cansado.

Por primera vez Sakuno lo miró a los ojos, aunque inmediatamente los desvió a otro lugar.

—Na-nada— tartamudeó.

—Así que nada, ¿eh? —Le dijo el ambarino sin creerse ni una palabra —mira Ryusaki, no se que es lo que te pasa, pero si seguimos así, jamás vamos a terminar —añadió en tono frío.

Sakuno al instante se sintió mal, lo que decía el ambarino era verdad.

—Lo siento —dijo cabizbaja.

Ryoma suspiró, pensando que tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano. Se masajeó las sienes derechas.

—Solo terminemos esto, ¿sí? —le dijo algo más relajado.

Sakuno asintió, sin decir nada más, mientras intentó disimular cierta tristeza de su rostro.

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios, que he recibido. Cualquier falla de tipo ortográfica o gramatical o lo que sea, me disculpan. Ya saben que sugerencias y comentarios serán bien aceptados. Hasta el próximo martes, si es que no ocurre ningún inconveniente. :D_**


	6. Rechazo

**_Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece._**

**_Capitulo 6: Rechazo_**

En la casa de la familia Ryusaki, el reloj marcaba las 7.30. En ese momento los miembros estaban sentados en el comedor cenando. Sakuno intentaba disimular sonriendo, mientras sus padres platicaban sobre el día que tuvieron. Sin embargo, la de cabellos cobrizos no era muy buena en ello, por lo que sus padres percibieron que algo le pasaba.

— ¿Hija, que ocurre? —le preguntó su padre llamado Yuuki, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, posando con preocupación en ella sus orbes negras como las de su abuela Sumire.

Sakuno miró a ambos progenitores sin saber que decir.

—N-no es nada.

—Eres igual que tu madre, no sabes mentir cuando te pasa algo —dijo el señor Ryusaki sin regañarla.

Sakuno bajó su cabeza avergonzada. Ella quería a su padre, pero no iría a decirle que estaba así por un chico. Por otro lado, su madre Jun, sabía que estaba así desde que llegó de la biblioteca. Cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, solo le dijo, que el dichoso trabajo de investigación fue muy difícil, y que ello la había cansado. Su esposo quería seguir interrogando, así que esta vez intervino.

—Cariño, si ella dice que no es nada, entonces es así —puso una mano sobre la de él mientras le miraba a los ojos, entonces el hombre no supo negarse. Le parecía increíble que con tan solo una mirada, pudiera caer rendido, recordándole ello lo mucho que la amaba.

Jun luego miró a su hija con complicidad. Sakuno también lo hizo y le sonrió, y agradeció internamente por su ayuda.

Después de ello, la cena transcurrió más normal. Sakuno también intervino de vez en cuando en la conversación de sus padres, haciendo a un lado todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Ryoma. El Señor Ryusaki mencionó algo de que la compañía donde trabajaba, los directivos pensaban hacer un día de recreación familiar para sus empleados en unas cabañas en las montañas, pero que eso aun no estaba confirmado.

A Sakuno eso le recordó, lo que Akira le dijo sobre conocerla desde antes y también la foto que le mostró.

—Eh… hay algo que quiero saber.

Los señores Ryusaki le pusieron atención.

—Claro, querida, dínoslo —habló Jun.

—Bueno es que ayer, después de los entrenamientos estuve platicando con un chico de mi salón, él es nuevo en Seigaku y… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque su padre la interrumpió.

—No —dijo rotundo y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro— no, no y no —y agregó casi desesperado e intentó persuadirla— Hija tu eres muy chica para tener novio. Además es mejor que pienses en tu futuro, ya sabes una carrera…

Sakuno casi se cae de espalda al escuchar semejante cosa. Su cara pronto se tornó roja.

—Pe-pero… —quiso explicar, más Yuuki no la dejó.

—No, hija, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Estas muy joven, y quien sabe si ese muchacho te convenga, y… —para el señor Ryusaki, la sola idea de que su única hija estuviera interesada en un muchacho le ponía muy nervioso.

—Yuuki… —interrumpió Jun— escucha, nuestra hija es una adolescente y es normal que le guste algún muchacho —pero el señor Ryusaki se cruzó de brazos mostrando terquedad

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Oigan —les llamó Sakuno muy apenada y aclaró— no-no era de eso de lo que quería preguntarles.

Yuuki sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Jun al notarlo, pensó que era un exagerado.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó su progenitora.

—Como les decía… —retomó— estuve platicando con él, y resultó ser que me conocía de antes. Me mostró una foto donde el y yo aparecemos como de seis años. Según él, nos la tomamos cuando fuimos a acampar en Osaka, y que en ese lugar nos conocimos y también a sus padres —hizo una pausa— dado que yo no recuerdo nada, quería saber si ustedes sí.

El ambiente de pronto se puso tenso. Sakuno no entendía la razón. El semblante su padre se tornó serio, mientras que el de su madre era de nerviosismo.

—Mamá, papá… ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuuki fue quien se decidió a hablar dándole una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí… nosotros fuimos a… Osaka —y añadió— debe ser que no recuerdas porque eras entonces muy pequeña.

—Si, hija es lo que tu padre dice —apoyó Jun algo recelosa y cambió de tema —además en ese campamento conocimos a muchas familias, así que debe ser por eso que no recuerdas a ese muchacho.

Sakuno asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

—Ah, cierto, preparé una tarta de arándanos —se levantó— iré a traerla y también prepararé té.

Luego, de que Jun se fuera a la cocina, con una sonrisa Yuuki desvió el tema.

— ¿Y como te ha ido con las practicas? Tu abuela me ha contado que vas bien.

La adolescente contestó la pregunta de su padre, y debido a la plática se olvidó de lo demás. Cuando Jun regresó con el postre, internamente se alivió, al saber que su hija ya no hacía más preguntas.

* * *

El lunes llegó. Los estudiantes que iban camino a Seigaku, parecían zombis. Con sus caras evidenciaban que no les gustaba para nada tener que ir a clases.

Pronto todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en su respectivo salón. En el salón de Sakuno, la clase de Matemática había empezado. El profesor realizaba un ejercicio al mismo tiempo que lo explicaba. Sakuno miraba atenta, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Ryoma, en cuyo rostro se podía notar la pereza.

Quitó los ojos del ambarino volviéndolos a su cuaderno de apuntes. Suspiró recordando lo que pasó en la biblioteca el sábado, donde pasó casi toda la mañana con Ryoma. Ahora que lo pensaba sería la tercera vez, contando con aquella en que la acompañó a reparar su raqueta y luego a su casa, en que había estado junto a él más de cinco minutos.

Y como la primera vez, esta había sido un desastre. El profesor puso unos ejercicios en el pizarrón, y les mandó a que los copiasen, dándoles tiempo también para que los resolviesen. Akira entonces le habló.

— ¿Tienes una goma… —le preguntaba, mas notó que el semblante triste de Sakuno—…de borrar? —Y añadió— ¿ocurre algo?

Sakuno alzó la mirada e intentó disimular —eh… no, no es nada…. Es que ayer no dormí muy bien —le contestó al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su cartuchera la goma de borrar— aquí tienes —le sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo el castaño no muy convencido de la respuesta de Sakuno.

La clase terminó después de muchos minutos, que a Sakuno le parecieron eternos. No tenía ganas de estar en clase, pensó por un momento en no asistir a la siguiente, pero no, ya había sido suficiente con la vez anterior.

Por fin llegó la hora del descanso. Sakuno se levantó sin decir nada, y cuando Tomoka le preguntó a donde iba, solo le dijo que iría a practicar con su raqueta. Su amiga estuvo a punto de decirle que la acompañaría, pero Akira le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera, mientras Sakuno le dijo que estaba bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —se preguntó preocupada la chica de coletas.

—Creo que lo que quería es estar sola —le respondió Akira.

—Pe-pero…

—Mira, Kachiro nos acaba de invitar para que almorcemos en grupo —le indicó, Katsuo y Horio también estaban con ellos— ya no te preocupes, y vamos.

Tomoka no muy convencida le hizo caso.

* * *

Se había cambiado el uniforme por el deportivo. Tomó su raqueta y empezó a pegar la pelota contra un muro, que estaba detrás de la escuela. No era un lugar muy transitado, así que dudaba que alguien la encontrase.

Ese sitio lo había encontrado casi al finalizar el primer año. Desde entonces, cuando tenía horas libres, iba ahí para practicar. Además, necesitaba algo para olvidarse de sus problemas un momento, y aunque sabía que el tenis no debía usarse así, era mejor que no hacer nada o tratar de fingir tranquilidad.

Siguió peloteando más. Cuando iba a devolver la pelota otra vez, no logró alcanzarla y esta fue a dar a los pies de unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Sakuno apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar un poco.

—No estás doblando bien tus rodillas.

Sakuno agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa. Y como siempre le pasaba, el nerviosismo la embargó mientras enrojecía, él era justamente la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. No se volteó de inmediato a quien le hablaba, antes se calmaría.

Ryoma bebía de una ponta mientras estaba arrimado sobre una pared. Luego se agachó y cogió la pelota.

En cuanto inició el descanso salió del salón por una ponta, y como en las maquinas expendedoras de dentro del edificio no tenían, salió al patio. Luego de comprar una, escuchó un peloteo lejano, y la curiosidad lo llevó hasta ahí, encontrándose justamente a la nieta de la entrenadora. Ella no se percató de su presencia, así que sin saber por qué lo hacía, se quedó ahí observándola.

La chica de trenzas se volteó, y mostrando contrariedad, fue hasta él y extendió su mano.

—Dámela —le pidió la pelota.

El ambarino, la observó extrañado, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba en ese tono, como si le molestara que él estuviera allí.

— ¿De mal humor? —le preguntó con indiferencia, entregándole la pelota.

Sakuno se alejó y cogió una botella de agua que dejó en el piso, ignorando por completo a Ryoma, la destapó y tomó un trago.

El ambarino alzó una ceja, ¿era su idea o es que esta chica lo estaba ignorando por completo? No la entendía, primero se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, ni siquiera lo miraba y ahora lo ignoraba. Definitivamente esa chica era muy…

—…rara —pensó en voz alta.

La chica de trenzas lo escuchó a pesar de ser solo un murmullo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le confrontó extrañada.

—Estaba pensando en lo extraña eres —contestó a su pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakuno frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me refiero a tu forma de actuar.

Esta vez se impacientó.

— ¿Y se puede saber que es lo raro de mi forma de actuar? —le preguntó un poco agresiva.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ese chico, y menos si empezaba a criticarla, no solo en el tenis, sino que ahora también en lo que se refería a su persona.

Ryoma frunció el ceño por la forma en que le hablaba, no sabía ni le interesaba el por qué estaba de mal humor, así que no tenía por qué descargarse con él. Volteó su mirada hacia ella, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Sakuno se sonrojó y desvió su vista.

—Pues a eso me refiero —le dijo el ambarino cansinamente indicando la reacción que tuvo— el día que te acompañé a tu casa, noté que cuando me hablas, tartamudeas y te pones roja de la nada —Sakuno se sonrojó mucho más, luego agregó— en la biblioteca, así como ahora ni siquiera me miras— y dijo —y ahora pareces enojada y cuando llegué me pareció que me ignorabas— pausó —por eso digo que eres rara.

Sakuno le dio la espalda al mismo tiempo que hacía puños sus manos. ¿Cuál se supone que debería ser la respuesta? ¿Sería que… debía decirle de sus sentimientos? ¿Y si él la rechazaba?... pero al menos se libraría de un gran peso, y así sabría definitivamente si aquel chico le correspondería o no.

— ¿De… de verdad quieres saberlo? —le dijo con timidez.

—Te escucho — le dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y si… no es de tu agrado?— le preguntó temerosa.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—No realmente…—y agregó—…aunque al final podría molestarte.

—Entonces, eso lo decidiré yo —puntualizó.

Sakuno tomó valor y se volteó. Cuando lo hizo, Ryoma ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y esperando una respuesta.

—Bue-bueno, es que yo… —empezó al mismo tiempo que miró hacia abajo, era mas difícil si lo veía a los ojos— y-yo… es que… es q-que— estaba tartamudeando mucho, a este paso no le diría nada, escuchó que Ryoma hizo un gesto de molestia al parecer pensando lo mismo— t-tu…t-tu me… t-tu me… —hizo otra pausa— me gustas —y lo dijo al fin con hilo de voz, pero que Ryoma alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

Ryoma se sorprendió,… así que de eso se trataba. Ahora mismo estaba arrepentido, de haberle pedido a Ryusaki una explicación. Miró hacia otro lado, ¿qué debería hacer en una situación como esa? Se sentía incomodo, y eso no le gustaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

— ¿N-no dirás algo? —escuchó que Ryusaki le habló.

Ryoma le dio la espalda. Sakuno se entristeció, ya sabía lo que venía, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Yo… —empezó a hablar— …yo lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

Luego de esto, Ryoma se fue de ahí, sin siquiera mirarla una sola vez. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Sakuno se tornaron acuosos, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

* * *

Sakuno se saltó la clase de historia que venía después del receso. Se había quedado ahí mismo donde estaba practicando, llorando por lo ocurrido con Ryoma. Al final se levantó de ahí, luego de cambiarse, iba de regreso a su salón, y cómo iba distraída ni siquiera supo que el profesor Shin, de música venía de lado contrario.

El iba a saludarla pero notó que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Así que antes de que siguiera la llamó.

—Señorita Ryusaki.

La adolescente se detuvo y volteó a verlo, en cuanto lo hizo, le sonrió y saludó con una reverencia.

—Eh, buenos días profesor.

—Buenos días —le saludó también el hombre de lentes, notando que aunque aquella chica intentaba fingir, se podía ver en su rostro que no estaba bien— ¿te ocurre algo?

Sakuno negó con un movimiento de su cabeza —No, no pasa nada.

El profesor rió mientras negaba con su cabeza —Si me vas decir una mentira, al menos di algo más convincente —le dijo en tono comprensivo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

La nieta de la entrenadora se mantuvo cabizbaja, sin saber que decir.

—Ven —le habló el de lentes y se dio media vuelta, Sakuno levantó la mirada sin entender— es evidente que en ese estado no podrás atender ninguna clase —y agregó— te invitó a tomar una taza de té.

Sakuno aceptó sin refutar nada, el profesor tenía razón, y francamente no se sentía con ánimos para asistir a clases.

* * *

Ryoma sí estuvo en clase de Historia, y claro que notó la ausencia de Ryusaki. En todo ese tiempo y ahora mismo en la clase de Literatura, parecía estar en otro mundo. Lo que minutos antes ocurrió con ella, lo tenía muy pensativo. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, que esa chica de trenzas estuviese enamorada de él, y lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho de que hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

¿Sería por eso qué Momo siempre le decía que era un distraído? Incluso, ahora que lo recordaba, el mismo Kikumaru, le daba ciertas indirectas con respecto a la nieta de la entrenadora, indirectas que claramente entendía ahora.

¿Y qué más debería hacer? Porque él estaba muy claro, a él no le gustaba Ryusaki. Así que, después de todo había sido sincero al decirle a esa chica que no podía corresponderle. Pero si todo lo anterior era cierto, ¿por qué se sentía confuso?

Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cuando la profesora le mandó que leyera su libro.

—Echizen —pronunció la profesora de literatura, al sentirse ignorada por el ambarino frunció el ceño— Echizen —volvió a llamar.

Como Kachiro se sentaba a su lado derecho, lo llamó.

—Ey, Echizen— le zarandeó un poco el hombro, Ryoma le miró extrañado — pagina 6, párrafo 3— le dijo bajito.

Ryoma entonces entendió y empezó a leer, antes de que la paciencia de esa profesora se agotara y terminara echándolo del salón.

En la siguiente hora, les tocó clases de geografía. El ambarino estaba muy aburrido, se le pasó por la mente salir antes de que el maestro llegue y tomar una siesta en la azotea. Sin embargo, al levantar su mirada, Ryusaki entraba al salón. Ya no portaba el uniforme deportivo, la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó en su pupitre. Su rostro se veía cabizbajo, eso le hizo sentir culpable. Ryusaki levantó su mirada al sentirse observada, por lo que inevitablemente sus ojos se cruzaron con los ámbar de Ryoma, ella se sonrojó y en seguida desvió su vista hacia la ventana.

Por otro lado, Tomoka empezó a hacerle preguntas a Sakuno.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te has saltado dos clases.

—Es que…—empezó a decir, pero no sabía qué—…no me sentía bien, así que fui a la enfermería —no se sentía bien mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero no tenía ganas de hablar y menos en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Tomoka frunció el ceño, presentía que su amiga no le decía la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no te sentías bien? —interrogó levantando una ceja.

Suspiró —y-yo me excedí en lo que practicaba, y… bueno, luego me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que terminé yendo a la enfermería— mientras le decía esto miraba a otro lado.

Para Osakada era muy claro que Sakuno mentía, pero no entendía por qué. Notó la rojez en sus ojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Por ahora la dejaría, pero averiguaría qué es lo que oculta.

* * *

Las clases de ese día se daban por terminadas. Unos salían directamente a sus casas, otros iban con amigos por ahí a dar un paseo, mientras que otros que pertenecían a algún club, como el de tenis, iban directo a su entrenamiento.

Sakuno no tenía ánimos para entrenar, pero no podía faltar, más aún si era titular. Los pasos que daba eran lentos, y cómo caminaba un poco ajena a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta que Akira venía llamándola, hasta la alcanzó.

— ¡Ey, Sakuno-chan!

La chica de trenzas miró hacia un lado, donde el castaño se había colocado. Se volteó hacia él.

—Akira-kun— le sonrió o por lo menos lo intentó.

Akira la observó curioso, Tomoka no fue la única en notar el semblante de Sakuno.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó directamente y agregó— mira, ya sé que no es mi problema, pero al menos deberías ser sincera con Osakada, ella es tu amiga ¿no?

Sakuno asintió en silencio —no es que no quiera decirle —explicó— es que… no quiero preocuparla.

— ¿Tan malo es lo que te pasó?— le preguntó preocupado, Sakuno miró hacia otro lado, por lo que Akira lo tomó como que había sido imprudente así que añadió rápidamente —pero si no quieres hablar, no importa,… creo que he sido poco discreto, lo siento.

Sakuno negó con su cabeza como tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y respondió la pregunta —Bueno, por un lado… creo que no es tan malo —dijo Sakuno, considerando que Ryoma fue sincero al decirle que no podía corresponderle sus sentimientos— pero por otro lado… —le dolía su rechazo.

Akira no sabía que más decirle, el ambiente se tornó incomodo de repente, hasta que Sakuno habló otra vez.

—Bien, yo… tengo que ir a entrenar —le dijo excusándose— adiós.

—Adiós.

Pronto llegó a las canchas del club femenil. Al entrar al camerino, unas chicas ya se habían cambiado, por lo que salían, mientras que otras como Asuka Hitomi, estaban ahí. Cuando Sakuno entró saludó a todas.

—Hola —saludó Hitomi amigablemente.

—Hola, Asuka-sempai —le contestó Sakuno sonriéndole.

Después que ya todas estuviesen listas, la entrenadora les mandó a que diesen unas cuantas vueltas a las canchas.

El equipo femenil, estaba conformado por buenas titulares, aunque como la entrenadora, días atrás se los dijo, todavía debían mejorar en ciertas cosas, sobre todo el problema que tenían algunas en cuanto resistencia física, entre las cuales estaba Sakuno.

Pronto, fueron formadas en pareja para que practicaran partidos de individuales, y también otras para partidos de dobles. La capitana quería saber cual era su desempeño.

En el descanso que tomaron, Sakuno fue a los lavaderos para mojarse el rostro, el día en ese momento estaba muy caluroso.

Asuka, quien también se dirigió a los lavaderos, al verla hizo un comentario.

—Has mejorado mucho —la elogió.

Sakuno alzó su rostro aun humedecido, y miró a quien le hablaba.

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos— pero aun me falta para llegar al nivel de los sempais.

—Bueno, pero es una cuestión de practica —la animó Asuka—me recuerdas a mí cuando entre al club —agregó con nostalgia.

Sakuno se sorprendió, mientras se secaba el rostro — ¿A sí?

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba cerca.

—Pues sí —reconoció la pelinegra asintiendo —recuerdo que cuando empecé no atinaba a responder ninguna pelota, jeje.

—Yo tampoco—acotó —incluso llegué a pensar que esto no era lo mío.

— ¿Y qué te devolvió la motivación?

—El esfuerzo de los sempais, y más cuando lograron ganar en las Nacionales —contestó alegre.

Asuka sonrió, pensando que la motivación de esa chica era buena. Sin embargo notó que el rostro de Sakuno pasó de la alegría a la melancolía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le miró— ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi llegar al camerino, percibí que no estabas muy animada que digamos.

Sakuno se puso cabizbaja. Pensó que con el entrenamiento mantendría su mente ocupada, pero no había funcionado. Ahora más que nunca pensaba en Ryoma. No le había contado a nadie lo ocurrido, ni a Tomoka, ni a Akira quien se mostró realmente interesado, ni siquiera cuando el profesor de música la había llevado a la sala de maestros para tomar el té, había sido capa de decir algo, solo se mantuvo callada, mientras éste se sentó detrás de su escritorio a revisar unas tareas pendientes de calificar.

Quizás, podría sacarse aquello que le molestaba.

—Yo…

—No lo has hablado con nadie, ¿verdad? —adivinó el por qué estaba dubitativa. Sakuno negó— si quieres puedes contármelo, y prometo no decirle a nadie.

Sakuno le miró, a pesar de que no eran amigas, su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella.

—Hay… hay un titular que me gusta —confesó avergonzada y desviando la mirada— y… y hoy le dije lo que sentía.

— ¿Y luego?

—Me rechazó.

Asuka ahora entendía la razón del semblante triste de Ryusaki. Sonrió melancólicamente, verla a ella era como verse así mismo el año pasado. Ingenua, soñadora, esperando a que el muchacho que te gustaba siquiera te notase.

—Vaya,…—habló la pelinegra— incluso en eso te pareces a mi.

Sakuno se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí —afirmó— a mí también empezó a gustarme un chico del equipo varonil —y agregó— solo que a diferencia de ti, jamás le dije lo que sentía.

—Quizás yo tampoco debí hacerlo —dijo Sakuno arrepentida, con el deseo de retroceder el tiempo.

—Créeme, que me hubiese gustado tener el valor que tú tuviste.

— ¿Pero de qué sirvió?— habló con la voz quebrada y algo desesperada— al final solo me terminó doliendo —sus ojos empezaban a mojarse, así que se pasó una mano para limpiarse.

—Ya, pero al menos ahora podrás intentar olvidar a Echizen, y así tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos —dijo Asuka y agregó hablando de sí misma— por pretender esperar que ese chico se fijara en mí, rechacé a otros.

Sakuno ya no dijo más, tal vez Asuka-sempai tenía razón, Ryoma Echizen no es el único chico en el planeta, y si él no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés por ella, no haría nada para ganarse su cariño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el club varonil, todos estaban completamente exhaustos. Ese día Kaidoh, estaba de mal humor, y como es evidente se desquitaba con el equipo, incluso Momoshiro que era el que se le enfrentaba, desistió de hacerlo ante una sola mirada de la serpiente.

—Es…este sujeto… está loco —habló jadeante Momoshiro por lo bajo, solo para que Ryoma le escuchase— si…si sigue… así, nos va a matar.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Para él era mucho mejor, así a través de la práctica y el ejercicio haría a un lado los pensamientos que giraban en torno a cierta chica de trenzas.

Momoshiro al escuchar un suspiro de parte del ambarino, y ver la cara de confusión que ponía, se intrigó.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó curioso, desde que las practicas empezaron lo notaba como en otro mundo.

—No es nada, sempai.

— ¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con cierta preocupación, del tiempo que venía conociendo al ambarino, era la primera vez que lo veía tan meditabundo.

Como no tenía ganas de hablar, Ryoma se levantó diciendo que iría a comprar una ponta, dejando a Momoshiro inquieto.

Al final de la practica, Momoshiro le dijo a Ryoma para llevarlo en su bicicleta, pero el ambarino se negó, diciéndole que esta vez quería caminar.

El chico dueño del dunk smash, le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento del ochibi. Se montó en su bicicleta, para ir a casa, sin embargo, en el camino se le antojó unas hamburguesas, así que se desvió hacia el lugar.

Al llegar, se bajó de su bicicleta, iba a entrar cuando en ese momento a su izquierda notó que una chica de cabello castaño claro y mas baja que él, venía hablando por el celular, se notaba impaciente. El uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto lo reconoció al instante.

—Ya lo sé —habló cansinamente y frunciendo el ceño— oye, por si no te has dado cuenta ni siquiera son las 2.00 pm —y añadió suavizando su semblante— si, me cuidaré —y colgó.

—Hermanita de Tachibana —escuchó que alguien le habló socarronamente.

Ann rodó los ojos, solo había una persona que la llamara así, a pesar de que conocía su nombre.

—Momoshiro-kun— dijo a la vez que se volteaba al chico.

— ¿Y qué hace la hermanita de Tachibana por aquí?

A la castaña le saltó una venita en la frente, era la segunda vez que la llamaba así. Pero intentaría ignorarlo.

—Tenía que comprar unos materiales para una tarea —contestó alegremente señalando la funda que llevaba en otra mano— y supongo que no tengo que preguntar que haces aquí —notando hacia donde quería entrar Momo.

—Bueno, es que me dio hambre —dijo el pelinegro con normalidad.

Ann alzó una ceja sarcásticamente —no me digas— si había algo que conocía de aquel chico era precisamente lo glotón que podría ser.

A Momoshiro se le ocurrió una idea —ah, ¿no quieres comer algo tú también? —le preguntó inocente.

Ann sonrió más mientras fruncía el ceño — ¿acaso me estas invitando a salir?

El rostro de Momo se ruborizó tenuemente y miró hacia otro lado.

—N-no es lo piensas —se puso nervioso.

Tachibana rió por la cara que ponía Momo, era muy fácil molestarlo.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes Hermanita de Tachibana? —fingió seriedad aunque por dentro rió al ver la expresión de molestia de Ann, por no llamarla por su nombre.

Ann se dio medio vuelta y entró a la hamburguesería. Momo sonrió triunfante yendo detrás de ella.

**_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Pobre Sakuno, pero más adelante veremos si es verdad que Ryoma no siente nada por ella. Hasta la proxima semana,y no se olviden de comentar :)_**


	7. Cambios

**_Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece._**

**_Capítulo 7: Cambios_**

Ann lo observaba sin poder creerlo. Ella ni siquiera terminaba su hamburguesa, cuando Momoshiro iba por la cuarta.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—Ya te dije que tengo hambre —contestó el muchacho con normalidad.

Tachibana negó con su cabeza, a este paso ese chico terminaría con algún tipo de obesidad, diabetes o problemas cardiacos.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo en Seigaku?

—Todo anda normal —respondió pensativo colocando su mano en la barbilla, pero luego la miró entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Acaso tu escuela quiere espiar al equipo?

Ella le miró extrañada pero divertida y con orgullo —Mi escuela no necesita hacer algo así, para ganarles.

—No serías la primera en hacerlo —declaró el chico del dunk smash.

Ann se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de comer el último bocado de su hamburguesa, entonces al notar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se levantó rápido. Momoshiro la observó con rareza.

—Creo que se me ha pasado el tiempo —dijo y agregó— tengo que irme o me meteré en problemas —tomó sus cosas y lista para irse se despidió— adiós y gracias por la invitación, Momoshiro-kun.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta del local, Momo ya estaba a su lado.

—Eh… —tosió— … ¿quieres que te lleve? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

—Claro —aceptó Tachibana intrigada pero divertida por lo incomodo que se puso el pelinegro.

Momoshiro entonces se sentó en su lugar, mientras que Ann lo hizo de lado pero atrás de él, y cogiéndose de sus hombros. El contacto hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero luego intentó calmarse. Ambos colocaron sus pertenencias en una canastilla.

El viaje hasta la casa de Ann Tachibana no era tan largo, después de preguntarle Momo donde vivía, solo eran quince minutos de trayectoria. Entonces el pelinegro recordó cuando la rubia le dijo que se metería en problemas si llegaba tarde.

—Ah, por cierto —llamó la atención de la chica— dijiste que te meterías en problemas si te tardabas, ¿a qué te referías?

Los cabellos de ambos adolescentes se movían con el viento.

—Lo dije por mi hermano, últimamente está un poco irritable —explicó— y la razón es porque piensa que puedo correr algún peligro, después de lo que ocurrió con Minako-san…

Momo notó el tono triste que adoptó Ann — ¿Minako? —Dijo confuso, le parecía haber escuchado antes ese nombre — ¿Te refieres a Kurumi Minako? —volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

— ¿Es que la conocías?

El pelinegro negó —me enteré de lo que le pasó, porque Echizen me contó que lo vio en un noticiero, y dijeron que iba en tu escuela.

–Pues sí —dijo recordándola— ella pertenecía al club de tenis, no éramos tan cercanas, pero aun así es triste.

El pelinegro enmudeció. Echizen le había contado de una chica de segundo que encontraron en un callejón, y que iba a Fudomine. Según lo que el ochibi le dijo, estaba muerta y al parecer abusaron de ella. Definitivamente una noticia trágica.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Momoshiro.

* * *

Sakuno ya estaba en casa. Luego de darse una ducha estaba haciendo las tareas pendientes para el siguiente día. Como necesitaba sus apuntes, abrió un cuaderno, y al pasar las hojas reparó en las notas que hizo del trabajo de ciencias, no pudiendo evitar recordar que pasó toda una mañana en compañía de Ryoma en la biblioteca.

Se preguntaba cual sería el siguiente paso a dar. Ya le había dicho a Ryoma que le gustaba, el la rechazó, y había llorado mucho. Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Asuka-sempai, y que ella mismo había pasado por la misma experiencia de enamorarse de alguien no correspondido, solo que esta nunca le dijo sus sentimientos a aquel chico. Y hablando de ese chico, Asuka-sempai nunca le dijo de quien se trataba, solo que estaba en el club de tenis.

Estaba claro que ella nunca le interesó a Ryoma. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo, y como Asuka-sempai le aconsejó, tal vez algún día encontraría a alguien que le correspondiera y con quien pudiera ser feliz.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando indicó que pasase, su madre entró trayendo en sus manos una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo y unos postres de sal.

—Mamá.

Jun sonrió y haciéndole señas le dijo que se acercara. Sakuno dejó sus tareas y obedeció.

Ambas se sentaron en el piso.

—Gracias —le dijo Sakuno a su mamá cuando le entregó un vaso.

—Espero que te siente bien, el día de hoy está muy caluroso —le comentó Jun— ¿y cómo te fue hoy? —como madre notó el estado de animo en que llegó su única hija.

Sakuno hubiese querido fingir, pero sabía que su mamá no era ingenua.

—Lo catalogo como uno de los peores en los años de vida que tengo —contestó bromeando solemnidad, aunque Jun podía notar esas palabras con una mezcla de amargura.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

Sakuno asintió, tomó aire, y mientras jugaba con sus manos por los nervios y la pena, le dijo —hoy... yo me declaré a un chico —confesó ruborizada.

Jun solo la miró comprensivamente. Sakuno estaba cabizbaja.

— ¿Y que dijo ese muchacho al respecto?

—El no me quiere —soltó y luego bebió de su jugo.

Su madre no dijo nada por unos segundos, como meditando lo que debería decir.

—Hija, a veces las cosas no salen como queremos— y agregó —eres muy joven, y algún día podrás hallar a alguien que te quiera de la misma forma que tú.

—Es lo mismo que me dije hace un rato —y añadió triste— pero no me hace sentir mejor.

—Nadie dijo que no te dolería —con una mano acarició tiernamente el cabello de su hija— situaciones como estas te ayudan a crecer, y lo mejor es que te preparan enfrentar cosas que pueden ser aun mas dolorosas.

Sakuno sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar, dejó el vaso en la bandeja y abrazó a su progenitora apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta. Jun, aunque sorprendida en un principio, no dijo más y dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ryoma se levantó sin que necesitase que lo despertasen, algo que sorprendió a su prima Nanako y a su madre Rinko.

—Buenos días Ryoma —le saludó Nanako sin salir de su asombro, y pensó que definitivamente algo debía pasarle a su primo.

—Buenos días.

Rinko y Nanako se miraron y otra vez volvieron a sus labores. Nanjiroh vestido aun en ropa pijama tomó un lugar en el comedor mientras se rascaba la nuca y daba un gran bostezo. Como estaba aun adormilado no reparó en la presencia de Ryoma, hasta que luego de unos segundos lo hizo.

— ¿Desde cuando eres madrugador? —le dijo divertido.

—No empieces —advirtió el ambarino al mismo tiempo que daba el primer bocado de su desayuno.

—Algo te pasa —siguió hablando el Samurai ignorando lo dicho por su hijo— ¿no será que es por un lío de faldas?

—Déjalo en paz —advirtió esta vez Rinko con una mirada que claramente decía que no admitiría mas comentarios.

Nanjiroh bufó y no dijo más.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, se levantó avisando que ya se iba. Se colocó los zapatos y salió de su casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente, aun era temprano, así que se tomaría tiempo. Hasta el se sorprendía de si mismo por levantarse mas temprano. Pero la verdadera razón de todo esto era la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire, después de lo ocurrido no podía concentrarse en nada. Creyó que con las prácticas y las tareas, olvidaría todo eso, pero no fue así.

Desde que se enteró por boca de ella, lo que sentía por él, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. A pesar de que fue claro con ella, se sentía intranquilo, confundido y hasta culpable, y más aun cuando sin querer escuchó la breve platica que tuvo con Kitsue, cerca de las canchas, supo entonces que Ryusaki no la estaba pasando tan bien después de rechazarla.

¿Tendría que disculparse otra vez?, pensó. Cuando le dijo que no podía corresponderle, también le dijo un "lo siento". No había hablado de esto con nadie, y tenía que reconocer que no sabía que hacer en situaciones como esta, ya que jamás le había pasado esto. ¿Debería pedir un consejo? ¿Pero de quién? Pensó en Momoshiro, seguramente se reiría y luego le regañaría por ser poco sutil. Incluso llegó a pensar en su padre, pero inmediatamente hizo a un lado esa posibilidad, ese hombre no era más que un pervertido, y quien sabe que "sabios" consejos le daría.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de Seigaku. El lugar estaba transitado por muchos estudiantes. Miró su reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos para que las clases empezaran. La falta de sueño comenzó a hacer estragos, haciendo que bostece.

Más adelante se encontró a Kachiro que platicaba con Kitsue. Iba a pasar ignorando a ambos, de no ser porque Kachiro lo llamó.

—Buenos días, Echizen —le saludó alegre.

—Buenos días —contestó indiferente.

—Estaba diciéndole a Kitsue, que mi papá nos invita a que pasemos un día en el club donde trabaja.

—Creo que será divertido —se pronunció Akira.

— ¿Quieres venir? —le preguntó Kachiro.

—Yo…— iba a responder, pero no pudo porque sus dos compañeros dejaron de prestarle atención mirando hacia el frente. De hecho no fueron los únicos.

Ryoma dirigió su vista hacia donde iba la de muchos, y lo que vio hizo que dejase de respirar por unos segundos.

Una adolescente de su edad, con el cabello cortado en capas y suelto hasta media espalda y con solo una diadema como accesorio, venía caminando cabizbaja y sonrojada debido a que algunos volteaban a verla, los chicos con embeleso y ciertas chicas con envidia.

Ryoma no podía creerlo, pero lo que mas lo tenía sorprendido eran las reacciones que despertaban en él nada más ver a…

—Ryusaki —pronunció Kachiro igualmente sorprendido.

Akira sonreía, tenía que reconocer que ese cambio en su compañera le asentaba muy bien.

—Se ve muy bonita, jeje —comentó el castaño.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Kachiro, pero luego se percató de algo— ¿Echizen? —notó que el ambarino ya no estaba ahí, lo busco con la mirada y vio como este se marchaba hacia dentro del edificio.

Mientras tanto Sakuno se sentía muy incomoda, no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención, y ciertos comentarios de uno y otro chico al pasar, la ponían más nerviosa.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Escuchó decir a uno— en mi salón no está —decía otro— es muy linda —acotó otro— ¿crees que tenga novio?

Apresuró mas el paso, para llegar a su salón, si hubiese sabido que cortarse el cabello y dejarlo suelto tendría estas consecuencias jamás lo hubiera permitido. Cuando entró al salón, varias miradas también se posaron en ella, se sentó en su pupitre y recordó como es que había llegado a esta situación.

_Luego de que encontrara consuelo en los brazos de su madre, esta le dijo que esperase un momento, que ya regresaba. Sakuno entonces se quedó sentada ahí mismo. Al instante Jun se apareció con unas tijeras y con una sonrisa le habló._

_—Estaba pensando que te vendría bien un cambio —Sakuno le miró confusa._

_— ¿Cambio? —Pronunció, sus ojos aun se notaban acuosos— ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Jun alzó las tijeras — ¿me dejas que te corte el cabello? —Sakuno notó cierta ilusión en su progenitora._

_—P-pero… —quería refutar, sin embargo el puchero que hizo su progenitora la convenció— b-bueno._

_Jun muy contenta se sentó detrás de Sakuno, y empezó su trabajo. El estilo de corte era en capas._

_—Estoy segura que con el corte que te haré, los chicos se quedarán prendados de ti —la adolescente nada más escuchar esto se sonrojó._

Suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada. Su madre le hizo prometer que no cambiaría de peinado. Tomoka que recién llegaba iba a saludarla.

—Hola, ¿sabes que acabo de escuchar a unos chicos sobre una nueva… —y agregó sorprendida—…estudiante?

—Bu-buenos días, Tomo-chan —saludó cohibidamente.

— ¿Sakuno? —Hizo una pausa— es que no me lo creo… ¿en que momento decidiste hacerte un cambio de look?

Sakuno desvió su mirada hacia sus manos que las tenía sobre su pupitre.

—No exageres… solo es un corte y ya —le dijo tratando de que bajase la voz, todos los demás le prestaban mucha mas atención.

—Pues para ser un simple corte, has llamado la atención de muchos —le dijo divertida, varios chicos del salón estaban algo ruborizados.

* * *

Estaba de mal humor, y no entendía por qué. Después de la aparición de Sakuno con ese cambio en su cabello, las cosas en su salón se habían puesto algo molestas para su gusto. Tanto así que cuando la nieta de la entrenadora entró, todos los chicos de ahí posaron su mirada en ella, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba comentarios dichos por lo bajo, como que estaba muy bonita, otro que quería saber si tenía novio, e incluso escuchó que alguien dijo que la invitaría a salir.

Cuando el profesor de música llegó, agradeció su aparición, ya que cuando anunció una prueba sorpresa, todos se quedaron en un silencio fúnebre, incluyendo a aquellos que hicieron los comentarios anteriores.

La clase de música terminó dando paso a la de matemáticas, en esta el maestro se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de que Ryusaki saliera al pizarrón a hacer un ejercicio, y claro no faltaron los babosos que aprovecharon la oportunidad para decir puras tonterías mientras la admiraban.

No tenía por qué enojarse, si Ryusaki quiso hacerse un cambio de look como escuchó de Osakada, era su problema… si otros chicos babeaban por ella, era su problema… y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Después todo, se decía a sí mismo, ¿qué tenía de especial que Ryusaki se hiciese un corte y dejara las trenzas para usar su cabello suelto? Pues nada… o al menos eso pensaba.

—Creo que estoy enloqueciendo —murmuró haciendo una mueca de ironía.

En la siguiente hora de clase no aguantó más y se fue de ahí. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la azotea, tratando de dormir un poco pero ni siquiera eso podía.

—Rayos —masculló.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió se levantó y dirigió su vista hacia allá. Momoshiro entraba en ese momento, al que no le causó ninguna sorpresa que su compañero de equipo estuviese ahí.

— ¿Echizen no deberías estar en clase? —le dijo el pelinegro fingiendo seriedad.

Ryoma le miró levantando una ceja —Eso mismo digo de ti.

—Bueno quería darme un respiro —se excusó el pelinegro no dándole importancia al asunto, pero el ambarino no le creyó, Momo estaba ahí por algo más— ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —le dijo notando que el ochibi lo miraba escéptico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres de los que estudian mucho, pero tampoco de los que se saltan las clases —confrontó.

Momo se puso incomodo —Bueno, para ser sincero hoy tenía prueba de historia, y no he estudiado.

El príncipe rodó los ojos.

—Ah cierto —escuchó que su sempai hablar otra vez— Antes de comenzar las clases, me enteré que hay una chica nueva en tu salón… dicen que es muy bonita, ¿eso es verdad?

Resopló con fastidio, ¿es que hasta Momo iría por ahí alabando a Ryusaki?

—Si tanto quieres saber, por qué no lo averiguas tu mismo —siseó.

— ¿Y ahora por qué el mal humor?

—Eso no te importa.

Momoshiro entendiendo que el ambarino no quería tocar el tema, lo hizo a un lado. Así que empezó a hablar de otras cosas, que a Ryoma lo tenían sin cuidado. Habló después de las preliminares que ya se acercaban y de qué no sería lo mismo sin los sempais.

—No digo que los nuevos titulares estén mal, pero tampoco están en el nivel que Tezuka, Oishi, Inui y Kikumaru —hablaba su monologo pensativo.

—Tienes razón —rompió el silencio el ochibi.

—También me enteré que las otras escuelas con las que nos hemos enfrentado, han mejorado más de lo que imaginaba

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —curioseó el príncipe del tenis.

—Ayer, en la hamburguesería, estuve platicando con la hermana del ex-capitán de Fudomine —contestó inocentemente el pelinegro sacando un sándwich de su bolsillo.

— ¿A sí? —Le dijo Echizen socarronamente— ¿y desde cuando tienes citas amorosas con ella?

Momoshiro al escuchar semejante pregunta, casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

—N-no es lo que piensas —trató de decir lo más firme posible pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse— yo… nosotros coincidimos ahí por casualidad.

El pelinegro estaba nervioso por las insinuaciones de Ryoma, lo cual lo llevó a recordar sin querer el beso que Ann le dio en la mejilla como despedida luego de dejarla en su casa. Esto hizo que enrojeciera más.

Ryoma por otro lado sonreía de lado mientras se acostaba y colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza, ya sabía con qué molestar a su sempai para cobrarse de todos los momentos incómodos que le había hecho pasar, pero más que nada para su propia diversión.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad Yamamoto y Nakamura, salían de un edificio mas frustrados que nunca. La última vez el capitán de la unidad donde trabajan estos detectives, les mandó a que fueran a cierta dirección porque unos transeúntes encontraron a una chica en otro callejón.

Lo que no se imaginaron al llegar a la escena del crimen, es verla en una camilla mientras la metían en una ambulancia. Nakamura se apresuró a preguntar cómo estaba, y uno de los paramédicos le dijo que si nadie hubiese pedido ayuda, a lo mejor la muchacha ya estaría fuera de este mundo.

Yamamoto fue mientras tanto a la escena del crimen y un policía le indicó que, una mujer mayor escuchó que alguien se quejaba en el callejón, cuando ella fue a ver que pasaba, divisó un que hombre alto y de cabello oscuro y con gorra, llevaba a la chica en brazos, semidesnuda y atada de manos y piernas. El de gorra al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, dejó a la chica en el piso, y sacando un arma intentó matarla, sin embargo un repartidor de pizza, lo detuvo desde atrás y en el forcejeo logró que botara la pistola, pero luego se ganó un golpe en su ojo izquierdo. La anciana dijo que después de esto, el de la gorra tomó el arma otra vez y se alejó corriendo cuando vio que un patrullero pasó por ahí.

El policía le dijo que el nombre de la sobreviviente era Manami Naoko, iba en segundo año en la escuela Hyotei, de trece años.

En fin, la muchacha estaba sana y salva en el hospital. Le hicieron exámenes y comprobaron que fue abusada salvajemente además de ser torturada. Le dieron unos sedantes, que no la dejaron despertar hasta el siguiente día. Nakamura intentó convencerla de que hiciera una denuncia, pero el terror de la joven pudo más, y no quiso hablar.

Después del alta, la adolescente regresó al departamento donde vive con su madre. Yamamoto y Nakamura salían de ahí ahora mismo sin que pudieran convencerla, otra vez, para que hable.

—No puedo creerlo —habló Yamamoto exasperado— la única victima que sobrevive, pero que no quiere hacer la denuncia.

Yamamoto se arrimó al auto luego de decir aquello.

Nakamura llegó hasta él, apoyando una mano en la parte de arriba.

—Tienes que entender, ella no quiere revivir malos recuerdos —le dijo la mujer en tono comprensivo.

—Ya, pero ella puede ayudarnos a atrapar a ese… —estuvo a punto de decir una palabrota pero se contuvo— …sujeto —completó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pues ni modo, hasta que se decida, debemos buscar otra forma entonces —concluyó Nakamura.

La mujer de cabello achocolatado abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró. Yamamoto entró también, encendió el auto y tomando el volante regresaron directo a la jefatura de policía.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en lo que parece ser un sótano algo tétrico, varias fotos de adolescentes llenaban las paredes. El lugar estaba iluminado nada más que por una lámpara encima de un pequeño escritorio y otro foco cerca de donde estaban las fotos. Un hombre, al que no se le veía el rostro se acercó con una nueva foto y la colocó a lado de otra que llevaba una nota en letras cursivas: Kurumi Minako, Fudomine, segundo año.

**_Bueno, aqui les dejo la continuacion. No se si me da pena o si me divierte la confusion del Principe. Pero bueno, más adelante veremos como les va a los personajes principales de esta historia. Gracias a los que me leen, y por favor no se olviden de comentar. Hasta la proxima semana, ¡adios!_**


	8. Un día de distracción

_**Disclaimer**__**: Prince of Tennis no me pertence, ni sus personajes, ni su trama. El presente fanfic es solo algo que salió de mi imaginacion.**_

**_Capitulo 8: Un día de distracción_**

Varios días pasaron desde que Sakuno llegó Seigaku con un nuevo peinado. Desde entonces era más notada entre el genero masculino, algo que realmente no era de su agrado. No porque algún chico se haya acercado a ella groseramente, más bien era que a pesar del cambio, seguía pensando en Echizen.

Para su suerte el trabajo que hizo con Ryoma, ya lo habían entregado al profesor. Así que ya no había ninguna razón para estar cerca del ambarino.

Siempre que podía evitaba cualquier situación en la que pudiera estar cerca de él. Por ejemplo, ya no iba a las prácticas varoniles como antes, y si lo hacía era solo cuando tenía que hablar algo con su abuela, ó como una vez ocurrió, que fue porque tenía que devolver un libro que prestó a Akira. Incluso Momoshiro-sempai le preguntó por qué ya no se aparecía por ahí, así que tuvo que poner de excusa los entrenamientos y tareas que quería adelantar.

También evitaba al ambarino en los pasillos. Una vez en clase, sin querer su mirada se cruzó con la del chico, y aunque pareciera extraño, creyó ver cierta intensidad penetrante en esos orbes doradas, haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara la vista.

Algo que también estaba ocurriendo es que había recibido dos regalos de remitente anónimo. El primero fue un libro de poesía romántica y el segundo una paloma de cristal pequeña parada sobre una rama. Le intrigaba muchísimo quien pudiera estar tomándose esas molestias. Con el peluche ya serían tres obsequios.

Tomoka le decía que tenía un admirador secreto, y que cuando lo conociera, que no desaprovechase la oportunidad, ya seguramente era alguien que la quería. Le había contado que se confesó a Ryoma, y tuvo que rogarle para que no fuera a hacerle un escándalo al tenista.

El tiempo transcurrió y las clases acabaron, alegrando a los estudiantes ya que era viernes. Se iba directo a su casa. Tomoka la invitó a tomar un helado, pero se negó. Caminaba relajadamente, cuando en ese momento se sintió observada. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, como no vio a nadie siguió su camino, pero la sensación de que alguien la seguía no desaparecía.

Después escuchó un ruido cerca, y se volteó por completo. Nada, ni siquiera una sombra.

—Que raro —se dijo así mismo y algo recelosa.

Apresuró el paso, pero esta vez se puso nerviosa al escuchar unas pisadas detrás de ella. En ese instante se recriminó, por tener la maravillosa idea de ir por esa calle poco transitada, según ella para llegar más rápido a casa. Siguió y siguió, por un momento giró un poco su cabeza para ver atrás, por lo que no se dio cuenta que al llegar a la esquina, tropezó con alguien, cayendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre esa persona.

Sakuno tenía sus ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos notó que aquella persona portaba un uniforme parecido al de los chicos de Seigaku, levantó la mirada hasta tornarse sorprendida al cruzarla con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun… —pronunció al mismo tiempo que enrojecía, porque esta vez estaba demasiado cerca de aquel rostro.

—Ryusaki.

Ryoma estaba paralizado. El venía caminado tranquilamente, y de repente estaba en suelo y precisamente con aquella chica por la que últimamente estaba de un pésimo humor. Por alguna razón inexplicable el tenerla tan cerca hacía que su respiración se tornase insoportable, y además ya empezaba a acostumbrarse ver ese sonrojo en su delicado rostro empezaba a gustarle.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de la posición que estaban y todavía en plena vereda. Se levantó rápido y se disculpó.

—Y-yo lo siento muchísimo —le decía cabizbaja sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

El ambarino que también ya se había levantado miró hacia otro lado.

—No... te preocupes —le contestó perturbado y luego la miró— parece que venías corriendo.

La adolescente le miró pero volteó hacia atrás —es que creí que alguien me estaba siguiendo y me asusté.

Ryoma miró en la misma dirección que ella y no vio a nadie —pues no deberías andar sola y mucho menos por calles como esta.

Sakuno se volteó de nuevo hacia él. La mirada que este tenía en ese momento era de regaño, lo cual le molestó un poco.

—No necesito sermones —le habló.

Ryoma observó como se le inflaban sus mofletes al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Lo cual le pareció gracioso, ya que un semblante así no le iba para nada, más bien la hacía parecer como una niña. Si no fuera porque era capaz de esconder sus emociones, ya se hubiese carcajeado.

El tenista sin hacer caso de lo que Sakuno le dijo, le dio la espalda. Sakuno se molestó más, ese chico la estaba ignorando sin más. El dio unos cuantos pasos. Ahora si que estaba ofendida, no solo la ignoraba, sino que también la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Abrió su boca para reclamarle, cuando el se le adelantó.

—Vamos… te acompaño a tu casa —escuchar esto de aquel joven arrogante la dejó pasmada, no se lo estaba preguntando, más bien era como si no necesitara hacerlo.

Ella se quedó ahí petrificada, y como Ryoma no escuchase que Ryusaki caminara, giró su cabeza — ¿Ryusaki, que estas esperando?

Sakuno saliendo de su asombro lo siguió —v-voy…

* * *

Un joven con un pañuelo en su cabeza estaba trotando por los alrededores de un parque. Este chico ya tenía más de dos horas ejercitándose.

Kaidoh Kaoru siempre fue alguien muy activo, de hecho considerado en el equipo como el que tenía más resistencia física. Claro está que su carácter y esa faceta de chico rudo no le permitían ser más abierto a las personas. El único que de alguna forma parecía soportarlo más era Momoshiro, aunque no podemos decir que tenían una relación de amistad.

Se detuvo un instante a descansar. Se acercó a un bebedero para refrescarse. Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron sin querer en una chica de su edad con el uniforme de Seigaku, y bufó. Tenía el cabello negro cogido en una coleta, en ese momento se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, pero en ese mismo instante cerró el libro, se levantó y se fue.

No podía creerlo. Desde un tiempo para acá, se la encontraba en todas partes. No la conocía, no sabía su nombre y mucho menos había cruzado palabra con ella. Debía estar en otro salón, porque si estuviera en el suyo la hubiese reconocido. Y sin saber por qué, la presencia de esta joven lo ponía algo incómodo.

Sin pensar en más nada siguió trotando, aun le faltaban cinco kilómetros más. Sin embargo, el maullido de un gato lo detuvo, a tan solo cuatro cuadras. Miró hacia todas partes y no divisó nada. El maullido se volvió a escuchar, captándolo entonces, proveniente de un árbol.

Era un gatito pequeño, blanco y de ojos rubíes. Kaidoh no pudo evitar ignorarlo, ya que era sabido, su debilidad por los animales. Entonces se decidió a trepar el árbol, escaló y escaló hasta que llegó a una rama de la cual pudo sostenerse. El gatito estaba un poco alejado, por ello, le llamó haciendo un particular sonido.

El gatito movió su rabo y fue hasta Kaidoh, este lo tomó y bajó del árbol. Lo dejó en el piso y se dio media vuelta para irse. Sin embargo cuando estaba por dar un paso, el gatito volvió a maullar.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —le dijo al minino quien solo maulló otra vez, mostrando su carita muy tierna— estás perdido —habló de nuevo el del pañuelo en la cabeza, deduciéndolo por el aspecto del animal, que no era callejero.

Se acercó hasta el animal, que por cierto llevaba un collar. Leyó en la placa el nombre de la familia a quien pertenecía y la dirección, no estaba muy lejos así que decidió llevarlo a su hogar.

Caminó como diez minutos, hasta que dio con la dirección. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Alguien le abrió, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver quien era la persona. Era ella… la misma con la que se ha topado en estos días.

—Eh… —dijo aquella quien aun tenía puesto el uniforme de Seigaku— ¿Qué…

—Estaba perdido —contestó Kaidoh adoptando su apariencia de chico serio, ella vio al minino en los brazos del chico.

—Groll... —el gatito saltó a sus brazos —gr-gracias.

Kaoru asintió y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta, y siguió con su entrenamiento. Aunque no pudo impedir sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago al hablar con ella por primera vez, era una sensación extraña y nueva para él.

Por otro lado, Asuka Hitomi no salía de su asombro, no podía entender como es que justo ahora cuando se suponía que él ya no le importaba, empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera que hace dos años. Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

* * *

Ryoma bajó las escaleras. Era sábado y estaba sin hacer nada, lo cual le aburría muchísimo. Nanako salió temprano, diciendo que saldría con unas amigas a un centro comercial. Sus padres tampoco estaban en casa, porque fueron a visitar unos familiares. Y como todo esto ocurrió mientras el seguía durmiendo (a las 9.30 am), se quedó solo en casa, y se enteró por una nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador.

Después de hacerse un desayuno que consistió solo en pan, mermelada y una taza de leche, y comérselo, fue al televisor para distraerse, pero lo apagó de inmediato debido a la programación nada interesante que había. Quedándose otra vez sin hacer nada.

No le gustaba estar así. Dormir ya no quería. Quiso jugar con Karupin, pero parecía esconderse. A lo mejor un partido de tenis, pero no tenía con quien.

Fue al patio, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas debajo de la enorme campana. Miró al cielo, un pájaro petirrojo se apareció volando y se posó en una rama del árbol que estaba justo en frente de Ryoma. Al observar el color llamativo del pecho del animalito, recordó el cabello caoba de cierta compañera de clases.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente se ponía a pensar en esa tan chica tímida? Ella no era como él, se ponía nerviosa por cualquier cosa, y sí, había mejorado en el tenis, pero no tanto como para estar en su mismo nivel.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que venía a su mente cuando ella cayó prácticamente encima de él. En otra ocasión se hubiera enojado por la torpeza de Ryusaki, pero más bien en aquel momento sintió cierto alivio, ya que por primera vez desde hace días ella le hablaba.

Sin quererlo, notaba que ella lo evitaba. En los pasillos, pasaba por su lado sin mirarlo. Ya no iba a las prácticas como antes, de hecho solo había ido en dos ocasiones, las cuales estuvo solo unos instantes. Recordaba que en la primera, estaba teniendo un partido con Momoshiro, y cuando ella se apareció, se distrajo por unos segundos, logrando que casi no alcanzara un tiro de su sempai; varios chicos giraron su vista hacia ella para admirarla, algo que le fastidió; ella había ido para buscar a Kitsue y no supo que fue lo que hablaron, pero no le gustó para nada las sonrisas simpáticas que se dirigían esos dos, sobre todo cuando ella se sonrojó por algo que acababa de decirle el castaño. En otra, en cambio fue a buscar a la entrenadora Sumire, y por segunda vez notó lo amigable que era Kitsue al decirle que su abuela estaba en una reunión.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando le importaban esas cosas? Ella podía estar con quien quisiera, ese era su problema. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero lo que sí sabía es que le disgustaba, aunque fuese un poco, el hecho de que ella ya no le prestara la atención de antes.

No le gustaban los pensamientos que venían a él, así que decidió entrar a casa para tomarse una ponta. Al pasar por el recibidor, el teléfono sonó y lo contestó.

— _¿Echizen? _—dijo Katsuo.

— ¿Quién es? —contestó despistado sin reconocer la voz de su compañero de clase.

—_Ay, Echizen… te habla Katsuo_ —y luego agregó— _te llamaba porque al final no me dijiste sin vendrías al club._

— ¿Club? —Ryoma no tenía idea de lo que su compañero le hablaba.

— _¡Echizen, pero que olvidadizo!_ —El tono era de exasperación— _¿recuerdas el día que te dije que mi padre nos invitó a pasar un día en el club donde trabaja?... también estaba Kitsue allí._

Ryoma hizo memoria, claro, si ese fue el día en que Ryusaki se le ocurrió llegar al colegio con nuevo corte de cabello. Frunció el ceño, ¿es que no podía dejar de pensar ni un instante en esa niña?

—Si, ya lo recordé —contestó con desgana.

—_También invité a Ryusaki y Osakada_ —comentó y añadió— _vamos Echizen, ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás?_

Se lo pensó un momento. Desde un principio se iba a negar, pero cuando supo que la nieta de la entrenadora iría también, ya no estaba tan seguro. Abrió los ojos incrédulo ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿es que quería pasar tiempo a lado de ella?

— ¿Echizen? —Le llamó Katsuo— ¿Echizen, sigues ahí?

Entonces despertó y no muy seguro aceptó.

—Eh… sí.

— ¡_Ah, que bien! Entonces nos vemos dentro de media hora en la estación del metro_ —luego de esto colgó.

Ryoma se quedó ahí parado y tragó saliva. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía ser cierto que quisiera estar cerca de Ryusaki. Trató de sacar esa tonta idea, convenciéndose así mismo, que iba solo porque no tenía más que hacer. No era por ella, definitivamente no era por ella.

* * *

Venía del supermercado. Hace treinta minutos, su madre le pidió que fuese a comprar lo que le escribió en una lista. Este no quedaba tan lejos así que no se demoró mucho. Con una mano cargaba unas fundas mientras que con la otra venía sosteniendo una gaseosa que compró una esquina antes de llegar al condominio.

Cuando llegó al edificio, una chica de su misma edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados trataba de abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que cargaba unas cajas. Akira metió la botella de gaseosa en una de las fundas y se apresuró a ayudarle.

Por la cara que puso aquella muchacha, Akira percibió que casi le da un infarto por el susto.

—Tranquila —le dijo el castaño— solo quiero ayudarte.

La de ojos almendrados lo miró a los ojos y luego los retiró. Akira la observó mientras le abría la puerta, parecía asustada más que cohibida. En su rostro se notaba palidez, así también, como unas ojeras.

Ella iba a seguir su camino, pero el castaño al notar que de una de las cajas se le resbaló una funda transparente pequeñita con unos aretes dentro, la llamó y como pareció no escucharlo, cogió lo que se le cayó y fue hasta ella. Le tocó el hombro solo, y la reacción que tuvo le impresionó y extrañó.

La chica se hizo a un lado, haciendo la mano de Akira a un lado con brusquedad. Al castaño eso le molestó, no tenía por qué ser tan grosera.

—Solo quería decirte que se te cayó esto —le mostró la fundita.

Ella vio lo que le enseñaba y luego a él —gracias —tomó la fundita y bajando la mirada se dio media vuelta y se fue por las escaleras.

El castaño levantó una ceja no entendiendo que le pasaba a esa chica.

* * *

Estaban todos en la estación del metro, a excepción de…

—Ryoma… —pronunció Horio enfadado — ¿qué parte no entendió de que a las 11.00 nos encontraríamos aquí?

Kachiro, Akira y Katsuo se miraron entre sí. Lo que Horio decía era cierto, pero Kachiro y Katsuo que conocían mejor al ambarino, no se sorprendían.

Tomoka quien también estaba ahí, frunció el ceño.

—Bueno podría ser que le ocurrió un imprevisto —trató de justificar al ambarino.

—Claro, y como es el príncipe, tiene derecho a llegar tarde —dijo el chico de una ceja haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

Estaba por comenzar una pelea tonta entre esos dos, así que Sakuno intentó calmar a su amiga.

—Tomoka, ya —le dijo para que se detuviera.

Osakada miró a Horio con fastidio antes de ir a sentarse más allá.

Ryoma mientras tanto, se apareció por las escaleras, portando su bolso de las raquetas, con aire indiferente. Al llegar a ellos, sin querer posó su mirada en Sakuno solo unos segundos, la cual se hizo la desentendida y también fue a sentarse junto a su amiga. El ambarino se sintió incomodo y agradeció internamente que nadie se haya dado cuenta, o al menos eso creyó él, ya que Akira pudo percibir que algo ocurría entre esos dos, por lo que sonrió un poco.

— ¿Kitsue por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Kachiro en tono extrañado.

—No es nada… —contestó inocente.

—Echizen como siempre tarde —siseó Horio.

—Perdón —respondió el ambarino aunque su tono no denotaba ningún arrepentimiento, sino indiferencia.

—Bueno, bueno… —hizo Katsuo con un ademan— vamos que ya llegó —dijo refiriéndose al metro.

Entraron y para su mala suerte ese día iba muy lleno. Todos estaban apretujados. Sakuno logró agarrarse de una baranda. En la siguiente estación, en el momento en que la gente bajaba y subía, Ryoma fue empujado de tal manera que terminó cerca de Sakuno. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, porque internamente maldecía, nunca le gustaron las aglomeraciones, y si hubiese imaginado algo, mejor no hubiera venido.

Sakuno se sintió empujada y al levantar su cabeza notó delante de sí, a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido. Ryoma también se dio cuenta entonces de lo cerca que estaba de la de cabello cobrizo. Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos y luego, con un sonrojo en sus rostros, los desviaron a otro lado. Ambos sentían como si su corazón fuese a salírseles.

Al fin se bajaron del metro después de dos estaciones más. Katsuo los guió hasta le lugar, el cual era muy grande. Vio a su padre de lejos y le hizo de la mano, y fue hasta él. Los demás los siguieron.

—Hola, muchachos ¿cómo han estado? —saludó sonriente el padre de Kachiro.

—Le agradecemos su invitación —habló Horio.

El padre de Kachiro miró a Akira, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Ah, cierto… —se percató Kachiro— él es Kitsue Akira, es nuevo en Seigaku.

—Mucho gusto, jovencito

—El gusto es mío —Akira hizo una reverencia.

—Bueno, pueden usar esta cancha, —señaló— si necesitan algo solo avísenme. Adiós.

El padre de Kachiro se fue dejando a los chicos.

Pronto los chicos quisieron jugar unos cuantos partidos.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos dobles? —sugirió Kachiro.

—Yo no juego dobles —advirtió Ryoma sin ningún interés.

—Entonces que tal si empezamos con individuales —habló Horio y miró al ambarino— vamos primero Echizen.

Echizen se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le parecía mal la idea. Ambos chicos sacaron sus respectivas raquetas y empezaron a calentar.

Por otro lado Katsuo se dirigió a Sakuno y a Tomoka.

— ¿Ustedes también jugaran? —Tomoka dijo que sí, mientras que Sakuno no estaba muy segura.

—Creo que… después —contestó la de ojos rubíes.

— ¿Y cómo te va en los entrenamientos? —le preguntó Akira sumándose a la platica.

—Según me dijo Hara-buchou, he mejorado.

—Pues claro que sí, sino no, no se hubiese convertido en titular —intervino Tomoka con entusiasmo y orgullosa de su amiga.

—No es para tanto —dijo Sakuno con timidez.

—Incluso venció a Asuka-sempai —acotó Tomoka.

Kachiro y Katsuo se quedaron impresionados.

— ¿De verdad? —Habló por primera Kachiro— eso si que es increíble…

—Según lo que he escuchado, esa chica de tercero tiene un estilo parecido al de Tezuka-sempai —acotó Horio con ese aire de sabelotodo.

Ryoma no decía nada, solo escuchaba con atención. El mas que ninguno de ellos sabía cuanto había mejorado Ryusaki, el sin querer pudo observar el partido que tuvo con Asuka, y aunque fue tan solo unos minutos, reconocía que la nieta lo había impresionado, claro está que su orgullo no le permitía decirlo.

—Juega conmigo— ofreció Akira con una sonrisa.

—Pero… —Sakuno iba a negarse, era verdad que había mejorado, pero según lo que ella mismo escuchó de Momo-sempai, Akira era muy bueno y que era una lastima que no fuese titular.

—Vamos, Sakuno-chan, solo será un juego… —pidió el castaño.

El ambarino quien ya estaba listo para entrar a la cancha, apretó el mango de la raqueta. ¿Sakuno-chan?, pensó. Esa confianza que tenía el castaño con Ryusaki no le gustaba nada.

—Está bien —aceptó.

La respuesta de Sakuno lo puso mas tenso. Hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos, y entró al fin a las canchas.

El juego entre Horio y él empezó. Quería concentrarse en el partido, pero la cercanía que notaba entre Sakuno y el castaño, lo ponían de mal humor. Ellos se quedaron platicando solos, porque el resto fue a comprar unas bebidas. Pegó con fuerza la pelota, cuando vio de reojo que amablemente Kitsue le enseñaba un movimiento con la raqueta a la nieta de la profesora, posando sus manos sobre las de ella.

—E… Echizen… deja de ser tan… agresivo —le reclamó el de una ceja con rencor y cansancio, ya que lo tenía yendo de un lado a otro, mientras que el otro apenas transpiraba.

—Estoy jugando suave —contestó fríamente.

Echizen devolvió la pelota con más fuerza que la vez anterior, dejando a Horio mudo. El chico de una sola ceja ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de jugar con el ambarino.

**_Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias una vez más por los se que se toman la molestia de leerme. En fin, regreso la semana proxima con un nuevo capitulo, y no se olviden de comentar :) _**


	9. ¿Celos?

**_DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENCE. CUALQUIER PERSONAJE QUE NO SEA DE ESTA SERIE/MANGA ES DE MI AUTORÍA (AKIRA KITSUE, HITOMI ASUKA)_**

**_Capitulo 9: ¿Celos?_**

Estaba de muy mal humor. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber aceptado aquella invitación. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué.

Estaba sentado degustando una deliciosa ponta, mientras veía como la nieta de la entrenadora se divertía jugando un partido con el castaño desde que él y Horio terminaron en 6-0 con Ryoma como ganador. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese instante era una manera de borrar todas esas estúpidas sonrisas de sus rostros.

Pero estaba mas molesto consigo mismo, por sentirse así. ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que Ryusaki riera con otro? O cuando por un cumplido del castaño, ella se sonrojaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se reunieron para comer. Sakuno amablemente se ofreció llevar comida para todos.

—Eso ve bien —opinó Kachiro— gracias Ryusaki.

Cada uno tomó su parte y empezó a degustar. Nadie podía negar lo bien que se le daba a al chica el arte culinario.

—Está delicioso —opinó esta vez Akira cerrando sus ojos— Cocinas bien Sakuno-chan —sonrió el castaño.

—Bueno, sí, Kitsue tiene razón —habló esta vez Horio.

—Gr-gracias —dijo ella un poco cohibida y sonrojada.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, ahí estaba otra vez ese sonrojo. Que el recuerde, ella solo se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba frente a él, únicamente con EL.

— ¿Echizen? —preguntó curioso Katsuo al verlo echar chispas de repente— ¿Qué te pasa?

Luego todos se lo quedaron viendo, por lo cual se sintió incomodo. Se bajó la visera de la gorra para tapar sus ojos y se levantó.

—Nada —respondió más frío de lo normal.

—Pero… —Katsuo no le pudo decir nada más ya que Ryoma se había ido de ahí inmediatamente.

Sakuno por otro lado, se puso cabizbaja, pensando que tal vez a Ryoma no le había gustado su comida.

* * *

El detective Yamamoto estaba atendiendo una llamada. Su cara denotaba algo de alivio. Colgó el teléfono y se acercó hasta su compañera Nakamura.

—Acabo de recibir una buena noticia —dijo el hombre con cierto entusiasmo.

—Debe ser algo bueno para que estés con ese buen humor —dijo la detective con extrañeza.

—Las huellas de zapato que encontramos en la escena donde dejaron a la sobreviviente son de un tipo de calzado que solo se fabricaba en Okinawa.

Nakamura le miró alzando una ceja.

—Si, y supongo que será fácil encontrar entre tantos habitantes quien usaría ese calzado.

Yamamoto negó con su cabeza —No entiendes —y explicó— ese tipo de calzado desapareció hace siete años, y según lo que me dijo el criminalista, solo hay cinco personas en todo el país que los tienen.

—Bien, supongo que eso ayudará.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa seguía con un humor de perros. Después de que repentinamente se levantara del lugar donde almorzaba con sus compañeros, regresó luego de diez minutos un poco más calmado, incluso aceptando jugar un partido con Kachiro, quería distraerse y esa sería una buena oportunidad.

Pero al final volvió a enfadarse cuando notó que Akira tomó la cámara de su celular y rodeando a Sakuno por su hombro se tomó una foto, según este para el recuerdo. No entendía desde cuando ese castaño se tomaba tantas libertades con ella, y lo que más le fastidiaba era el hecho de que Ryusaki no hacía nada para alejarlo.

—Estupideces… —masculló mientras se acostaba boca arriba en su cama y tapando sus ojos con el brazo.

Y claro que eran estupideces, porque se supone que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto la amistad entre esos dos. Si querían casarse y ser felices para siempre bien podrían hacerlo.

Hizo a un lado su brazo y miró al techo. Recordó aquella vez en que desprevenidamente le tomaron a él y a Ryusaki una foto en el Kawamura Sushi. Se preguntaba donde estaría esa foto. Recordaba que Momoshiro y Kikumaru insistieron en que se llevase una copia, cosa que no entendía el por qué.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba buscando la dichosa foto entre sus cosas. En una caja donde Nanako había colocado los recuerdos de sus sempais cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, la encontró y se la quedó viendo un rato hasta que se durmió.

El lunes llegó. Lamentablemente se levantó tarde así que por poco y no llegó a tiempo a clases. El profesor de Ciencias estaba leyendo algo que ni siquiera le interesaba, hablaba del tal calentamiento global y no se que otras cosas más.

Tenía hambre, ya que por la prisa de llegar no pudo desayunar decentemente. Pasó el tiempo hasta que al fin la hora de receso llegó. Se levantó y fue al bar de comidas, se encontraba totalmente repleto, y como no quería morir aplastado, prefirió quedarse sin comer. Bien podría aguantar hasta el otro receso.

Iba de camino a la azotea para tomar una siesta y de esa manera olvidarse del hambre que tenía. Sin embargo al virar en una esquina, se topó precisamente con la culpable de que en estos días se hallara de mal humor. Recordó al instante el sábado, cuando notó lo tan bien que simpatizaba ella con el castaño. Le miró fríamente e ignorándola por completo pasó por su lado.

— ¿Ryoma-kun? —murmuró preocupada por la actitud del ambarino.

Este no le hizo el mayor caso. Iba directo a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea, sin embargo su estomago gruñó recordándole que aun tenía hambre. Como le estaba dando la espalda a Sakuno, ella no pudo notar el leve sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Sakuno entonces le habló.

— ¿No has almorzado?

Ryoma rodó los ojos, por la pregunta tan obvia que le hacía.

Sakuno tenía en sus manos un bento envuelto en una tela. Lo miró y volvió a hablarle al ambarino.

—Vamos —le dijo ella subiendo las escaleras y pasando por su lado.

Ryoma se sorprendió. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ella? Ella se volteó y al entender la confusión de él, se explicó.

—Te daré de mi almuerzo —le dijo pero luego se puso cabizbaja al recordar que el sábado, en plena comida el se fue, notando en este irritación, lo cual le hizo pensar que su comida no le gustaba — tal vez mi comida no sea la mejor, pero…

— ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? —habló por primera vez el muchacho pasando por su lado y sin mirarla.

Sakuno abrió los ojos incrédula, y se quedó ahí parada, hasta que escuchó que Ryoma la llamó.

—Ryusaki… —hizo una señal con su mano para que se diera prisa— tengo hambre.

La chica entonces fue detrás del tenista.

* * *

Akira se encontraba pensativo en el patio, mientras tomaba una gaseosa. Desde el sábado en que se topó con aquella chica de ojos almendrados, no podía dejar de preguntarse quien sería. Le pareció extraña la manera en que actuaba, y cuando le tocó el hombro, pareciera como si algo la quemase como para que haya apartado su mano con brusquedad.

En ese instante Tomoka llegó apresurada hasta él. Akira levantó la vista.

— ¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan? —preguntó.

—No, he estado aquí desde que inició el receso —contestó el castaño.

—Vaya, pero que le ha dado por desaparecerse —murmuró con reproche.

El castaño sonrió recordando algo que vio sin querer. Cuando empezó el receso se le antojó comerse un sándwich de esos que venden en la cafetería. Al dirigirse hacia allá notó que Sakuno le hablaba a Echizen, y luego de que Echizen siguiera su camino, Sakuno fue tras él.

El no era ningún ingenuo. El sábado pudo darse cuenta claramente del malhumor que de un rato a otro le daba al ambarino. Al principio, como a los demás, le pareció extraño, pero con el pasar del tiempo concluyó cual era la razón. Notó que cada vez que se acercaba a la nieta de la entrenadora para charlar o bien cuando estuvo enseñándole unos consejos para que mejore en el tenis, Echizen se mostraba molesto, aunque claro, lo disimulaba.

No sabía muy bien que pasaba entre esos dos. Sabía que Sakuno tenía sentimientos hacia él, y por lo visto aquel chico de ojos dorados no era tan indiferente como al comienzo pensó.

— ¿Kitsue? —escuchó que le llamó Osakada, quien le miraba con una venita en la frente y con las manos en sus caderas.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó por no ponerle atención.

La chica de coletas resopló. Estuvo diciéndole que después del segundo receso no habría clases, porque escuchó de uno de los maestros que unas personas irían a darle unas charlas sobre prevención y seguridad. Pero el chico parecía estar en otro mundo. Iba a reclamarle cuando el castaño le soltó una información.

—Me he dado cuenta que a Sakuno-chan le gusta Echizen.

Tomoka se sorprendió. Pero no de que Akira lo haya percibido, sino de que lo dijese como si estuviese hablando del clima. Para nadie era un secreto que a su amiga le gustaba el Príncipe, aunque ella se negase a aceptarlo.

—Bueno, no es una noticia nueva —y luego agregó intrigada— ¿Y tu por que me dices eso ahora?

—Solo hacía un comentario —respondió fingiendo inocencia.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Seigaku, sabía lo alborotadora que era Osakada, y decirle lo que pudo notar en el ambarino por causa de Sakuno, no era buena idea.

Tomoka por otro lado no estaba tan convencida de la respuesta del castaño, sospechaba que él sabía algo que ella no.

— ¿Y que hay de Echizen? ¿A él también le gusta Sakuno-chan?

Osakada puso una cara entre seria y triste. Recordó cuando Sakuno le contó que se declaró al muchacho y que este la rechazó. Era verdad que Ryoma le impresionó desde que llegó a Seigaku, por ser un excelente deportista y que hasta lo encontraba guapo, pero tampoco podía dejar de apoyar a su mejor amiga por un chico.

—Como si él diese algún indicio — habló con ironía y preguntó algo traviesa— ¿Por qué te intriga tanto? ¿Me dirás ahora que ella te gusta?

—No –contestó con simpleza— es cómo tú lo dices, solo me intriga.

—Lo que yo creo es que guardas otra razón.

—Mira, si me gustara Sakuno-chan de la forma en que lo insinúas, no tendría ningún problema en admitirlo —le dijo sonriente y misterioso.

* * *

Sakuno estaba sentada mirando sus manos en su regazo mientras que Ryoma comía la mitad del bento. El silencio entre ambos era muy incomodo. Y por primera vez, a él le afectaba esta situación, más que nada porque Ryusaki no hacía el mínimo intento por empezar una platica.

— ¿Por qué tan callada? —soltó de repente.

La del cabello cobrizo se sorprendió, sobre todo porque él era el menos indicado para decirle algo así. Pero luego alzó su mirada al cielo.

—Porque no tendría sentido —Ryoma le miró de reojo sin entender —no eres del tipo hablador.

Tal declaración de la chica le impresionó. Era verdad lo que ella decía, siempre fue muy reservado. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué le molestaba el que ella no quería hacer nada para comenzar una conversación, aun cuando fuese de algo que ni le interesaba.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó que tal vez si estuviese cierto castaño con ella ahí en lugar de él, a lo mejor no le sería tan difícil hablar. Recordó lo amigables y cercanos que se comportaban en presencia del otro.

—Supongo que con otra persona, no dirías lo mismo —le dijo con acidez.

Sakuno se volteó hacia él confusa, no comprendía por qué de repente el tono en que le habló le pareció agresivo. Pensó que lo había ofendido así que intentó rectificar.

—N-no quise decir eso —y agregó— lo siento.

Otra vez se tornó la situación en un incomodo silencio. Ryoma le miró de reojo notando lo triste que estaba Ryusaki. Luego miró al frente y extendió su brazo izquierdo.

—Gracias —le dijo Ryoma entregándole el bento.

La nieta de la entrenadora asintió cabizbaja y empezó a comer la parte que quedaba. El joven tenista le miró una vez más y suspiró. Se levantó y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

Sakuno por otro lado dejó sus palillos a un lado. Sentía deseos de llorar. Una vez más se decía así mismo que a ese chico no le gustaba su presencia, y que por eso se fue como si nada. Sintió como sus ojos le empezaban a escocer, así que inhaló y exhaló varias veces, para tranquilizarse y no dejarse llorar en ese momento.

Tomó de nuevo los palillos y empezó a comer otra vez. Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Ryoma regresó, hasta que sintió algo helado en su frente. Dirigió sus ojos allí, y con sorpresa descubrió que era una lata de ponta de uva.

—Ten —escuchó la voz de Ryoma, quien se encontraba parado detrás de ella— yo… yo lo siento.

Notó en su voz incomodidad, y pensó que seguramente se le hacía difícil decir aquello. Se estaba disculpando. Sakuno, entonces, sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

Ryoma abrió su lata mientras se sentaba en donde antes estuvo. Se alivió al notar que Ryusaki, ahora se veía más animada. De reojo vio el rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual inexplicablemente le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior. Sin que Ryusaki lo notara, el tenista sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que bebía de su ponta.

* * *

Tal y como Osakada le dijo a Akira, el alumnado ocupaba una butaca en el auditorio, listos para la charla. Como esta aun no empezaba, se escuchaban las pláticas de aquí y de allá. En los primeros asientos se hallaban todos los profesores de Seigaku.

Un hombre con canas y lentes, subió al escenario y fue hasta un micrófono que estaba en un pedestal. Lo tocó con su mano derecha, y al momento todos los estudiantes hicieron silencio.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó aquel hombre, quien era el director de Seigaku —Unas personas del departamento de policía han venido para darles unos consejos. Por favor les pido que pongan la atención debida.

Luego, de los asientos delanteros, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos semiformales, subieron para presentarse.

—Buenos días —saludó un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés— somos los detectives Yamamoto Hero… —y señaló con su mano la mujer, quien tenía el cabello liso color chocolate— y Nakamura Yumiko, del departamento de crímenes sexuales de la policía de Tokio.

Y le dio paso a su compañera.

—Nosotros hemos venido a su establecimiento porque deseamos darles algunos consejos de seguridad —explicó— El tiempo que llevamos trabajando en el departamento, nos ha hecho conocer la perversidad en su grado más alto. Chicos como ustedes han sido victimas de abuso y maltrato incluso en sus propios hogares. Queremos alertarlos. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarlos sin su consentimiento.

—Es por eso que hemos traído unos test que solo les llevará contestar como máximo quince minutos y serán completamente anónimos. Entendemos que muchos de ustedes no desean ser expuestos. Los datos y resultados que recojamos de las pruebas serán para elaborar estadísticas que ayudaran al departamento a mejorar su trabajo —habló esta vez Yamamoto.

Pronto se repartieron unas hojas tamaño cuaderno. Estas contenían preguntas con respuestas múltiples y también de calificar del 1 al 5. Luego de veinte minutos ya las hojas fueron recogidas.

—Bien, agradecemos su colaboración —habló Nakamura con una sonrisa— ahora les hablaremos sobre algunas medidas de seguridad y para ello hemos traído unas diapositivas para hacerlo más interactivo.

Yamamoto entonces se colocó detrás de un ordenador portátil y abrió un archivo. En tanto que encendían el proyector. Sin embargo no fue el archivo lo que salió, sino más bien un video.

Ryoma que estaba con los de su clase, reconoció el lugar que mostraba el video, se vio claramente como la cámara se movía. Era justamente donde Ryusaki estaba peloteando contra la pared aquel día en que ella se le declaró. Al instante se puso pálido. ¿Cómo rayos es que había llegado eso ahí?

Sakuno también estaba en la misma situación. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. No entendía que estaba pasando. Entonces algo se le ocurrió. Sería que Ryoma… acaso él…

_— ¿De… de verdad quieres saberlo?_

Todos en el auditorio reconocieron que era la nieta de la entrenadora. Sakuno en el video estaba de espaldas y su voz se notaba nerviosa. Desde donde se grabó el video, claramente se pudo ver a Ryoma, quien por la cara que tenía parecía de impaciencia.

— ¿Pero qué es eso? —dijo Nakamura con sorpresa, ni ella ni su compañero se esperaban algo. Miró a Yamamoto que aun seguía detrás del ordenador, este la miró y se alzó de hombros sin saber tampoco que estaba pasando. Por más que tecleaba algo, ese video seguía rodando.

_—Te escucho._

En la grabación, Ryoma se cruzó de brazos.

_— ¿Y si… no es de tu agrado? —le preguntó temerosa._

_— ¿Es algo malo?_

_—No realmente…—y agregó—…aunque al final podría molestarte._

_—Entonces, eso lo decidiré yo —puntualizó._

Se podía ver que Sakuno se volteaba con su cara toda roja. Ryoma en cambio dio unos pasos adelante hasta quedar frente a ella. La mirada que le dirigía era de total indiferencia.

Por otro lado, todos en el auditorio prestaron mucha atención. Tenían curiosidad de que estaban hablando Ryusaki y Echizen.

_—Bue-bueno, es que yo…— empezó al mismo tiempo que miró hacia abajo, era mas difícil si lo veía a los ojos —y-yo… es que… es q-que— estaba tartamudeando mucho, a este paso no le diría nada —t-tu…t-tu me… t-tu me gustas— y lo dijo al fin con hilo de voz, pero que Ryoma alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente._

El rostro del ambarino denotaba sorpresa, y miró hacia otro lugar. Luego Sakuno volvía a hablarle.

_— ¿N-no dirás algo? —escuchó que Ryusaki le habló._

Se vio que Echizen le daba la espalda a Ryusaki, mientras ella parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

_—Yo…—empezó a hablar—…yo lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte._

Ryoma entonces sin decir más se iba, al mismo tiempo que la cámara se apagaba.

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuno estaban igual de rojos, por la vergüenza. Sakuno incluso sentía deseos de llorar ahí mismo, quería que la tierra la tragase. Todos volteaban de donde estaban para mirarlos, al mismo tiempo que los comentarios se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Unos miraban con lastima a Sakuno, mientras que a otros les hacía gracia pensando que esa chica era una ridícula. En cuanto a Echizen, sobre todo los varones, le miraban con desaprobación, alegando que fue un idiota al rechazar a la linda nieta de Sumire Ryusaki.

Los detectives Yamamoto y Nakamura, no sabían que hacer. Así que uno de los profesores tomó el micrófono, para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó el maestro.

Al instante todos callaron.

—Siento mucho todo este desastre —se disculpó el director apenado ante los detectives— si lo desean pueden continuar.

—Eh… bueno, está bien —pronunció Nakamura.

Después de que el orden fue restaurado, la charla empezó y esta vez ya no hubo ningún contratiempo.

**_Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Tal vez no sea tan largo, pero aun así espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que me digan que les pareció. Gracias y nos vemos hasta el otro martes, adiós :D_**


	10. Malentendidos

**_DISCLAIMER_****_: PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE._**

**_Capitulo 10: Malentendidos_**

La charla terminó y por supuesto la jornada de ese día. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir del auditorio. Tomoka tomó a Sakuno del brazo, para que saliera también, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga sobre todo porque esta parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ryoma, mientras tanto, era asediado con preguntas de varios estudiantes. Horio fue el más molesto de todos.

—Oye Echizen, vaya forma de rechazar a alguien.

—Déjame en paz —le dijo agresivo.

El ambarino instintivamente miró a su alrededor buscando a Sakuno, mientras era llevado por otros estudiantes que también querían salir. Hasta que su mirada cruzó con la de ella, esta le frunció el ceño aunque estaba ruborizada. Le pareció que esta le miraba acusatoriamente, lo cual le pareció raro.

Ryoma salió primero y se quedó ahí a esperarla, y luego de unos momentos salió Sakuno con su rostro cabizbajo.

—Ryusaki… —no pudo continuar porque Sakuno al levantar su vista le miró con tanta frialdad que lo asustó y además porque el mismo profesor que calló a los estudiantes cuando se alborotaron, fue hasta ellos y les miró con seriedad.

Para su desgracia era el coordinador de disciplina.

—Echizen y Ryusaki, a mi oficina ya —ordenó y se dio media vuelta, fue el primero en irse.

Sakuno se fue después detrás del profesor, en tanto que Tomoka se quedó ahí parada sin saber que hacer. Ryoma se quedó estático.

—Ryoma-sama también debes ir —escuchó que le habló Osakada.

El ambarino sin decir nada hizo caso y fue detrás de Sakuno.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del coordinador de disciplina, Sakuno ya estaba ahí cabizbaja y ocupando un lugar en la pequeña sala de espera. Ryoma suspiró y se sentó dejando una silla de espacio entre ellos. Estaba enojado, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien los había grabado pero lo averiguaría y si era posible usaría su raqueta para practicar con él.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —escuchó que ella le habló en un hilo de voz. El solo la miró extrañado.

—No se de qué hablas.

El profesor abrió la puerta de su despacho y con una mano les indicó que entraran.

—No se que se proponen con este tipo de bromas, pero creo que ustedes están ya demasiado grandes como para que se comporten como unos niños —el coordinador se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Pero… —Ryoma quiso replicar, pues el profesor los regañaba como si ellos tuvieran la culpa.

—Señor Echizen, no le he dicho que hable.

El ambarino calló.

—Como le decía, no se que se proponen haciendo este tipo de chiste —habló otra vez el hombre— sus problemas amorosos deberían guardárselos para ustedes mismos.

El maestro se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abrió unos expedientes.

—Señorita Ryusaki, usted se ha mantenido con una buena conducta hasta ahora. No creo que su abuela se sintiera orgullosa de lo que pasó.

Sakuno se sentía muy mal. Nunca antes había sido humillada de esta forma y dado que era una chica muy sensible, no pudo contener más las ganas de llorar, así que silenciosamente las primeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sabía que no eran culpables, pero no tenía ganas de defenderse.

Echizen estaba algo impresionado pues era la primera vez que la veía llorar y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sin saber cómo, de repente en él despertó el deseo de hacer algo para que ella dejase de llorar.

—Y usted Echizen, el hecho de que sea bueno jugando tenis, no significa que puede hacer lo que le da la gana.

—Ni siquiera sabíamos que nos estaban grabando. —replicó esta vez sin dejar que lo interrumpan— Nosotros no fuimos, porque estábamos en las butacas. ¿Cómo se supone que hicimos para que ese video se transmitiera, entonces?

—Seguro tienen un cómplice —acotó el coordinador implacable— y si no me dicen quien los ayudó, el castigo será peor —advirtió.

—Ya le dije que no tenemos nada que ver.

—Bien —les dijo cerrando los expedientes, tomando una pluma, y sacó unas hojas— como veo que no quieren hablar, entonces creo que un castigo les ayudará.

Ryoma estaba frustrado, no era justo, ellos eran más bien victimas de una estúpida broma.

El profesor escribió algo en esas hojas, y le entregó una a cada uno. Ambos al leerlas, se horrorizaron.

—Oiga no nos puedes hacer esto —se quejó el ambarino.

—P-por favor no, so-solo falta un mes para las preliminares y… —habló por primera vez Sakuno.

—Eso debieron pensarlo antes. Así que vayan ahora con sus respectivos entrenadores y entréguenles eso —señaló la hoja que llevaban —a partir mañana, quedan suspendidos de los clubes de tenis, y por supuesto como titulares —se dirigió a él— Es todo, ya pueden retirarse.

Salieron de la oficina del coordinador. Ryoma entonces recordó lo que le dijo Sakuno antes de entrar.

— ¿A que te…? —le iba a preguntar.

—Déjame en paz —le cortó y salió con prisa del lugar, dejando a Ryoma confundido.

* * *

Llegó al baño, se sintió aliviada de que nadie estuviese a esas horas. En este momento no quería ver a nadie. Lloró mucho más aunque en silencio. Salió, recordando que hoy tenía entrenamiento, su ultimo entrenamiento, y tan contenta que se había sentido por ser titular. Lo que más le dolía era pensar que Ryoma tenía que ver con todo esto.

En el camino se encontró a unos cuantos estudiantes que la miraban mientras murmuraban quien sabe qué. Al llegar, Tomoka estaba esperándola cerca de las vallas de una cancha.

—Sakuno-chan…

— ¿Tomo-chan qué haces aquí?

—Pero qué pregunta es esa —le dijo con obviedad— quería saber como te encuentras y que pasó con ese profesor.

Sakuno miró hacia la cancha, mientras que con sus dedos apretaba la malla metálica.

—Nos suspendió —explicó refiriéndose también a Ryoma— él cree que lo hicimos a propósito.

Osakada estaba incrédula.

—A ver si entendí —habló y agregó— ¿estás diciendo que el cree que ustedes dos planearon todo eso?

Sakuno asintió.

—Vaya, pero en qué cabeza…— decía la chica de coletas molesta — ¿y cuantos días no vendrán a clases?

Ryusaki apretó más la valla.

—No, Tomo-chan —pausó— nos suspendió del club. Desde mañana ya no podemos venir a los entrenamientos.

Tomoka resopló con fastidio. Miró a su mejor amiga, estaba demasiado triste. Sakuno alegando que debía cambiarse, fue a los vestidores, dejando a Tomoka muy preocupada.

Cuando la chica de cabello cobrizo llegó al camerino, las que estaban ahí, se la quedaron viendo, y cuando ella les miró las otras voltearon el rostro queriendo disimular. Asuka-sempai, que recién llegaba la saludó, más Sakuno solo asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Quedaron entonces solo las dos.

—Ryusaki… —le habló Asuka— no hagas caso de los demás, ya sabes que siempre habrá gente malintencionada por ahí —se refirió a las miradas curiosas y las murmuraciones.

—No entiendo por qué lo hizo —Sakuno se sentó en una banca.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabes quien puso ese video? —Ryusaki asintió al mismo tiempo que Asuka se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí,… —pero lo dijo con algo de duda—…fue Ryoma-kun.

Asuka le miró escéptica.

—Pero no te noto muy segura.

—Solo estábamos él y yo en ese lugar, y bueno a lo mejor… —se notaba desesperada.

—Espera, espera —trató de tranquilizarla— mira, yo no conozco tanto a Echizen, pero no creo que sea un patán —opinó— o al menos no con lo reservado que es.

— ¿Entonces quien querría hacer una cosa así? —Sakuno estaba confusa— o mejor dicho ¿Quién querría dejarnos en ridículo delante de todo el colegio?

—Pues quien quiera que sea es obvio que no le caen nada bien— dijo Asuka.

—Lo peor de todo, es que el coordinador de disciplina cree que Ryoma-kun y yo armamos todo esto a propósito. Y nos castigó, suspendiéndonos las prácticas y nuestros puestos de titular.

Asuka negó con la cabeza pensando que ese profesor había sido muy exagerado, sobre todo sin estar seguro de que Ryusaki y Echizen fueran los culpables.

—Bien, mejor cámbiate y deja de preocuparte por eso —se levantó y con cariño revolvió un poco los cabellos de Sakuno— ya verás que todo se va a solucionar.

Sakuno le miró y sonrió un poco, esa pequeña platica con Asuka-sempai, la ayudó a calmarse y más que nada a quitarse la tonta idea de que Ryoma fuese capaz de grabar un video para ridiculizarla.

* * *

— ¡Baka! —escuchó a su sempai hablar, Momo le dio un coscorrón.

Ryoma se volteó a verlo muy feo.

— ¿Se puede saber por que haces eso? —preguntó irritado.

—Te lo mereces —le contestó Momo viéndolo con algo de rencor.

Ryoma le dio la espalda e ignorándolo olímpicamente, sacó unas muñequeras y se las puso. No tenía tiempo para estar adivinando por qué lo regañaba. Aunque suponía bien cual era la razón.

— ¡Oye no he terminado!

El ambarino siguió como si nada, cogió su raqueta y cuando iba a salir del camerino, volvió a escuchar a Momo exasperado.

—Eres un tonto. ¿Por qué rechazaste a Sakuno-chan? Si sigues así, jamás tendrás novia.

Ryoma rodó los ojos. Ya sabía que el que Momo se enterara, era una mala idea, y por eso no se lo contó. Pero al igual que todo el colegio, también debió ver ese tonto video.

Lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Le dije la verdad.

Momo negó con su cabeza, el ochibi no solo era distraído, sino también terco.

— ¡Ay, Echizen! —Pausó— Solo espero que luego no te arrepientas.

Ryoma dio un respingo de molestia. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El no tenía nada de que arrepentirse, fue sincero en decirle a Ryusaki que no sentía lo mismo por ella y punto.

Salió del camerino y se fue a calentar. Esperaba que con el entrenamiento, dejara de pensar tanto en ella, porque aunque aseguraba no tener ningún tipo de interés, desde que ella se le declaró, de alguna forma siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Al cabo de un rato, se emparejó con Momo para tener un partido. Pero un poco antes de ello, se sintió observado por otros chicos, y sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas sobre el video. Para su desgracia escuchó estúpidos comentarios, sobre aprovechar la oportunidad de que él rechazó a Ryusaki para invitarla a salir, e incluso escuchó algo parecido a lo que Momo le dijo cuando se estaba cambiando, sobre que fue un tonto al no convertirse en la pareja de Sakuno.

Eso le fastidió tanto, que hizo un saque twist casi rozando el rostro de uno de esos habladores. Aquel chico enmudeció, y con el mensaje que Echizen le envió claramente, ya no hubo más comentarios.

Sin embargo, el mal humor de Ryoma no desaparecía, y lo descargaba con cada golpe de su raqueta. Momoshiro, esquivaba los lanzamientos y casi no podía devolverlos.

— ¡¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?! —le recriminó.

—Estoy calmado —siseó.

Entonces Momo, sin saber que más hacer, salió de la cancha dejando el partido a medias.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Hasta que no te calmes, no jugarás —le ordenó con el ceño fruncido, y cuando Ryoma quiso replicar, añadió —y te lo digo como el sub-capitán.

Kaidoh estaba reunido con la entrenadora, por lo que Momo estaba a cargo del entrenamiento.

Ryoma empuñó más fuerte el mango de su raqueta. Salió también de la cancha y se fue a los lavaderos para refrescarse el rostro. Cuando se estaba secando, notó que Akira llegaba. Este abrió otro grifo y también se mojó el rostro.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿no?

Miró al castaño, y no le dijo nada solo asintió al mismo tiempo que recordaba que este también parecía interesado en la nieta de la entrenadora, lo cual no mejoraba su animo.

Iba a irse cuando una pregunta que le soltó lo detuvo.

— ¿De verdad no te gusta Sakuno-chan?

Eso le sorprendió, sobre todo porque no eran más que compañeros de equipo como para que le preguntara algo personal. Estaba de espalda, y en esa misma posición le habló.

—Creo que eso no te importa —le dijo cortante, iba a seguir su camino pero Akira volvió a hablar.

—Yo creo que sí.

Ryoma se volteó encontrándose a Akira con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, por lo que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Así? —definitivamente no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa estúpida del castaño, algo le decía que este tramaba algo.

—Bueno, verás… —pausó— me importa porque si a ti no te gusta Sakuno-chan, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en que la invite a salir, ¿No?

A pesar del rostro impasible del ambarino, por dentro de repente le nacieron deseos de ejecutar un asesinato. A él no le gustaba Ryusaki, y si Kitsue quería invitarla a salir, era su problema, no tenía por qué decirle cosas como esas.

—Haz lo que quieras —se dio media vuelta y se largó de ahí. El mal humor que tenía empeoró, ahora sí que daba dar por hecho que ese día no tendría partido alguno.

—Que conste que te lo advertí —escuchó hablar a Kitsue.

Ryoma le ignoró y no le contestó nada. Akira por otro lado pensaba en lo divertido que sería sacar de quicio al que llamaban Príncipe del Tenis.

* * *

Las prácticas terminaron, cada uno estaba yéndose, cuando ven que la entrenadora Sumire se acerca junto con Sakuno. La nieta de la entrenadora se veía muy avergonzada, ya que muchos chicos que estaban por ahí, se la quedaban viendo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ryoma carraspeó incomodo, la cara que tenía Sumire no era nada buena.

—Echizen, hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

Los demás pasaron su mirada de la entrenadora a Ryoma y luego a Sakuno. Ryoma tomó su maletín y su bolso donde guarda las raquetas.

Los tres fueron hasta la oficina de la entrenadora, y Sumire les indicó que se sentarán.

—El coordinador de disciplina me dijo lo que ocurrió, y también la sanción que les impuso —habló seria y añadió —y por supuesto también vi el dichoso video.

Esto hizo que Sakuno se pusiera más roja, mientras que Ryoma miró hacia otro lado.

—Nosotros no planeamos nada —aclaró Ryoma.

—Ni siquiera sabíamos que alguien nos estaba grabando —acotó Sakuno con la cabeza gacha mirando su regazo.

Sumire los miró simultáneamente mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— ¿Y tienen idea de quien pudo ser?

—No —hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Sumire suspiró. La situación estaba muy difícil. Claro que ella estaba muy segura de que esos dos no planearon esto, pero habría que hacer algo para demostrarlo. No quería que Ryoma saliera del equipo, él era un pilar importante, y por otro lado estaba Sakuno, quien recién estaba empezando su puesto como titular, y según lo que habló con la entrenadora del equipo femenil, ella había demostrado su progreso, tanto que no dudaba que haría quedar bien a la institución en las preliminares.

—Por las detenciones, no se preocupen, la entrenadora del equipo femenil y yo hablamos con el profesor, y desistió de ello. Así que ahora vayan a casa.

Ryoma se sentía aliviado, eso ya fue solucionado, pero lo que aun le intrigaba era quien podía ser el que los grabó. Sakuno se levantó y Ryoma salió detrás de ella.

Caminaban no tan cerca pero tampoco no tan separados, como para no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Estaban en silencio. Ryoma entonces recordó lo que le dijo Ryusaki antes de entrar al despacho del coordinador.

—Ryusaki… —Sakuno se detuvo y volteó. Ryoma la escrutaba con la mirada. — Mientras esperábamos al coordinador, me preguntaste algo. ¿A que te referías?

Sakuno se puso muy nerviosa y avergonzada, si le decía la razón, el ambarino seguramente pensaría que está loca.

—Bueno, e-es que… —habló sin mirarle, tomó aire y le dijo— yo creí que tu fuiste el responsable de que ese video apareciera en el auditorio.

Ryoma le miró incrédulo — ¿y por que pensaste eso?

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo —fue su respuesta— creo que me dejé llevar por lo mal que me sentí —y añadió tímidamente— Lo siento.

Echizen suspiró, pero no le reclamó nada. Lo que Ryusaki le decía era absurdo. Pero de alguna forma la entendía. El ambarino pasó por su lado, por lo que Sakuno al no recibir ni una palabra del muchacho, se sintió culpable, creyendo que este se enfadó por una acusación tan tonta.

—No estoy enfadado —le dijo con tranquilidad, ante lo cual Sakuno sintió alivio— vamos, te acompaño a tu casa —se ofreció.

Sakuno se sorprendió, sin entender el por qué de esa acción. Ryoma tampoco entendía por qué le dijo eso, simplemente lo hizo.

Sakuno sonrió y se fue detrás del ambarino quien ya se había adelantado.

* * *

Akira estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a la puerta del edificio, cuando vio que aquella chica con la que se topó el sábado estaba por entrar pero dos personas parecían querer detenerla.

— ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! —alzó la voz hacia esas dos personas.

El castaño entonces se alertó, pensando que a lo mejor querían robarle. Apresuró el paso, pero se sorprendió al enterarse que aquellas dos personas, no eran ni más ni menos que aquellos que estuvieron en Seigaku hace unas horas dando una charla.

—Si te quedas callada, será peor —la de cabello color chocolate intentó hacerla entender.

—Ya le dije que no quiero hacerlo —dijo la de ojos almendrados, quien llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar, se veía muy angustiada.

—No eres ni la primera ni la ultima que le pasa —le habló con dureza un hombre de cabello oscuro.

—Yamamoto… —la otra quiso advertir para que no perdiera los estribos.

—No, Nakamura… —le detuvo y se dirigió hacia la adolescente— escucha, llámalo suerte o como tu quieras, pero estas viva. Las demás no corrieron con la misma, y estoy seguro que si no nos ayudas, no podremos hacer nada para protegerte a ti y otras.

La chica no le dijo nada y entró al edificio. Yamamoto quiso detenerla, pero Nakamura no lo permitió.

—Déjala, mejor nos vamos.

Los detectives cruzaron la calle y se subieron a un auto y se fueron.

Akira sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, se apresuró y entró al edificio. Al cruzar la puerta, escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de las escaleras. Subió unos cuantos y al virar encontró a esa muchacha sentada y llorando.

La muchacha levantó la mirada al percatarse que alguien estaba delante de ella.

— ¿Y tu que quieres? —le preguntó un poco agresiva.

_**Bien, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero que la disfruten, y por favor no se olviden de comentar.**_


	11. Cercanía

**_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. La historia a continuacion es solo un invento mío :) _**

**_Capitulo 11: Cercanía_**

—Aquí tienes —le entregó una lata de té helado. Ella le miró dudosa pero lo aceptó.

Akira se sentó a su lado en la escalera. Los dos abrieron su respectiva lata y bebieron.

Desde la visita de aquellos detectives, cuando el castaño encontró llorando a la chica de ojos almendrados, habían pasado al menos veinte minutos. Para él era evidente que esa joven no quería hablar de nada de nada.

Cuando ella le preguntó qué quería, él le dijo que vio cuando esos dos policías intentaban hablar con ella. Le preguntó si ocurría algo más ella le respondió con aspereza, que no era su problema y que quería estar sola. Akira entonces, dio media vuelta y se fue, pero sorprendió a la chica cuando volvió pero esta vez con unas latas.

—Ya dije que quería estar sola.

El castaño no respondió nada. La chica bufó con fastidio. Akira le miró de reojo y notó que ya no lloraba, al menos estaba algo más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

Ella se volteó hacia él y lo miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué parte no entendiste, que quiero estar sola?

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa.

—No deberías ser tan áspera —le dijo— Eres muy bonita pero si sigues así, no conseguirás un novio.

Ella le miró ofendida y un poco ruborizada y luego desvió sus orbes almendrados. Ese chico le era demasiado molesto. Ni siquiera la conocía y ya le hablaba como si fuesen amigos.

—Yo creo que eso a ti no te importa.

— ¿No me lo dirás? —le preguntó fingiendo decepción.

—Ya dije que no.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Vamos…

—Que no —y advirtió— y si no te vas ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía y les diré que me estas acosando.

Akira se sentía un poco frustrado, esa chica era muy difícil.

—Ah, bueno —habló— entonces te llamaré… —se puso pensativo— Kumi-chan… sí, siempre he creído que es un nombre bonito.

La muchacha le miró incrédula. ¿Quién se creía ese chico?

— ¿Quién te dijo que puedes llamarme como te da la gana?

—Ah, y mi nombre es Akira —se presentó el castaño sonriendo e ignorando las quejas de ella.

—Jamás te pregunté tu nombre —le dijo exasperada de que ese chico no se inmutara ante la forma despectiva en que lo tratara.

El la ignoró otra vez y siguió hablando.

—Vivo en el cuarto piso, en el departamento 10, voy a Seigaku en segundo año, pertenezco al club de tenis, me gustan los comics,… —la chica entonces le interrumpió.

—Oye, oye… —le detuvo— ¿quieres parar? No me interesa quien eres, ni lo que hagas, ni nada de ti.

—Eres muy mala Kumi-chan —fingió tristeza.

—Y dale con llamarme así — se pegó con la mano en la frente mientras se paraba. Akira también se levantó.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

—Ya dije que no.

—Entonces, seguiré llamándote Kumi-chan, hasta que me digas tu nombre real.

—Haz lo que quieras —le contestó y sin más se fue por las escaleras.

Akira sonrió. Estaba seguro que muy pronto sabría como se llama. Pero una duda lo invadió, ¿Qué quiso decir ese policía con que ella estaba viva pero que otras no corrieron con la misma suerte? Según lo que podía entender ella se encontraba en un gran peligro, y sobrevivió. Estaba realmente intrigado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una banca esperando a Ryoma, pues dijo que iría a comprar una ponta. De repente un auto azul se estacionó delante de ella, el cual se le hizo muy conocido. Como tenía los vidrios subidos y al ser estos oscuros, no pudo ver quien estaba al volante.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y un hombre se bajó de ahí. Era el profesor de música. Este parecía un poco nervioso, y tan distraído andaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno.

— ¿Profesor? —el hombre volteó y agrandó un poco sus ojos al descubrir de quien se trataba.

—Señorita Ryusaki… —este se la quedó viendo y tragó en seco, luego de aflojarse un poco la corbata le habló— No esperaba encontrarla aquí.

Sakuno entonces lo notó un poco tenso.

— ¿Se siente bien? —le miró curiosa.

—Perfectamente —dijo sonriendo.

Entonces de repente se sintió un poco incomoda, pues como aquel hombre la miraba era muy extraña como aquella vez en que la llevó a casa, como si con sus ojos pudiese atravesarla.

— ¿Sabe Ryusaki? —habló de nuevo— No he podido agradecerle el favor que me hizo el otro día.

Puso cara de extrañada, pues no entendía a que se refería. Hasta que recordó.

—Ah, lo dice por los papeles que llevé a su auto —el profesor asintió— No tiene que hacerlo nada,… solo eran papeles.

El hombre ensanchó ligeramente su sonrisa y empezó a acercarse.

— ¿Le parece si te invito a tomar una gaseosa? —insistió.

—Bue-bueno, es que yo…

—Vamos, déjame darte las gracias.

Tragó en seco mientras veía como el de lentes posaba una mano en su hombro y luego la deslizaba hasta su codo. Había algo extraño en ese toque, y eso la puso más nerviosa. Pero no de la misma forma cuando Ryoma estaba cerca de ella, más bien era como si algo en ella le dijera que había peligro.

—Ella está conmigo… profesor.

Los dos voltearon de donde venía esa voz. En cuanto la de cabellos cobrizos supiese quien era, sintió un alivio. Tal vez solo exageraba, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las acciones del profesor, pero en verdad le alegraba que Ryoma estuviera ahí.

—Echizen —el profesor se acomodó los lentes, mostrando seriedad mas otra vez sonrió— ¿Así que… están teniendo una cita?

La de cabellos cobrizos se sonrojó.

—Algo así.

Ryoma se encontraba más serio que de costumbre, pues no encontró agradable la cercanía de ese profesor hacia Ryusaki. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Um, bueno será para otra ocasión señorita Ryusaki —le sonrió a Sakuno, quien le correspondió más de fuerza que de gana— Hasta luego jóvenes —Se despidió el profesor— Y recuerden no llegar muy tarde a sus casas.

Sin añadir más el hombre se fue y entró a una cafetería. Ryoma fijó sus orbes ámbar en Sakuno, quien aun parecía algo nerviosa. Recordó que la primera vez que lo vio, aquel maestro le dio mala espina y ahora lo confirmaba. Le daba la impresión que ese hombre ocultaba algo.

—Te compré una —dijo Ryoma entregándole una ponta a Sakuno.

—Gracias Ryoma-kun —la chica le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

El camino hasta la casa de Sakuno fue muy silencioso. Cuando estaban ya al pie de esta, Sakuno quiso despedirse.

—Ryoma-kun…

Pero en es mismo momento Jun salía con una cartera colgada en el hombro.

—Oh, Sakuno-chan has llegado —saludó sonriente.

Ryoma miró a aquella señora. Tenía el cabello como el de Ryusaki, solo que cogido en un moño alto y con unos mechones a los lados, y al parecer con ondas en las puntas. Sus ojos eran azules, pero cuando sonreía era como verla a ella.

—Mamá… —habló Sakuno— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré al supermercado, quiero comprar unos víveres que me faltan para una receta que deseo hacer —explicó, pero entonces notó la presencia de Ryoma— ¿y este jovencito, quien es?

Sakuno se ruborizó.

—El es… —intentaba decir sin parecer nerviosa— el es Echizen Ryoma.

Jun se veía un poco sorprendida y con algo de picardía — ¿Echizen Ryoma? ¿El hijo del Samurai?

Sakuno asintió. Su mamá era muy intuitiva, y de seguro se daría cuenta que era él el chico que le gustaba.

—Mucho gusto jovencito —se presentó sonriente— Soy Jun, madre de Sakuno.

Ryoma hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo —también es un gusto —dijo serio.

Jun estaba contenta. Desde pequeña su hija siempre fue tímida, y le costaba socializar con los demás, claro que con el tiempo pudo tener amigos, pero el hecho de que un jovencito se apareciera en su casa, le sorprendía un poco. Miró un poco más a Ryoma, notó que era alguien reservado, pero también apuesto.

—No me dijiste que teníamos visita —le dijo Jun.

—En realidad él solo me acompañó hasta aquí.

—Oh, bueno, ¿pero no tendrás ningún problema si pasas a tomar una taza de té? Hice una tarta de durazno que me quedó deliciosa —se dirigió al ambarino, quien se sorprendió levemente, él solo se ofreció para llevar a Ryusaki a su casa, no planeaba entrar— ¿Qué dices?

Iba a negarse, pero desvió su mirada hacia Sakuno, quien estaba más roja, suponía que de vergüenza. No supo por qué, pero no pudo negarse y asintió.

—Está bien,… no tengo nada que hacer.

—Bien, entonces entren que yo me voy al supermercado —dijo la señora empujando levemente a ambos —Sakuno, hija, en tanto que vengo prepara el té. La tarta está en el refrigerador.

La señora se fue dejando solos a los jóvenes en el portal. Sakuno seguía avergonzada. No quería molestar al chico.

—No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres —le dijo cohibida— yo puedo excusarte y…

—No me molesta —dijo mirando hacia otro lado —lo que dije es verdad… no tengo nada que hacer.

Sakuno no sabía si sentirse aliviada por esa respuesta. Si decía que no tenía nada que hacer, era como si no hubiese algo más interesante para él. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia adentro. Ryoma la siguió.

En la entrada se sacaron los zapatos. Sakuno lo llevó a la sala, y le indicó que tomara asiento. Cuando fue a la cocina, Ryoma comenzó a observar aquel lugar. Se paró y fue a una repisa donde había unos marcos con fotos. En uno de estos, estaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos rubíes, quien supuso sería el padre de Ryusaki, y junto a este estaba Jun y Sakuno, los tres se veían muy felices. Luego divisó una foto en la que Sakuno estaba sola y llevaba las trenzas de antes, se encontraba sentada en un césped y llevaba un vestido de verano color celeste. Suspiró, pues siendo sincero no se veía mal con ese vestido y la sonrisa que tenía…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas tontas, y como le pareció que ya había pasado mucho tiempo fue a buscar a Ryusaki.

Sakuno ya tenía la tetera con agua en una hornilla. Luego se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una pequeña tarta de durazno. Con un cuchillo cortó para sacar dos pedazos.

Fue a la estantería para sacar unos platillos y unas tazas. Pero estos parecían estar muy arriba. Se empinó un poco más, pero no los alcanzó.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —al escuchar la voz de Ryoma, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido. Sin darle la cara le contestó.

—N-no es necesario.

El ambarino alzó una ceja. Sakuno volvió a empinarse para alcanzar los platillos y las tazas. Ryoma negó con su cabeza, por lo terca que podía ser Ryusaki. Sin que ella lo esperara, él se acercó por detrás, y alcanzó las cosas rozando sin querer las manos de ella.

—Eres terca —sintió que le hablaba muy de cerca.

Esta situación le recordó a aquella de la biblioteca, cuando el la rescató de caerse de las escaleras por coger un libro.

Por otro lado, Ryoma inexplicablemente también se sintió nervioso. Su mente, su razón le decían que debía alejarse de Ryusaki, pero su cuerpo se negaba. No estaban tan cerca, pero desde su posición pudo aspirar el aroma a cítricos que despedía su cabello cobrizo… aroma que por cierto no le disgustaba para nada.

Sakuno se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar del tenista.

—Gra-gracias… Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma no dijo, simplemente escrutó su rostro, como si fuese la primera vez que la viese. Empezó por sus ojos rubíes, los cuales tenían un brillo especial, luego bajó por su nariz y sus mejillas, las cuales estaban más ruborizadas y por ultimo en sus rosados labios, y por raro que le pareciera era como si estos tuviesen algún tipo de imán, pues en él comenzaba a nacer una necesidad que nunca antes tuvo. Y sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, empezó a acotar la distancia entre ellos.

Sakuno se sentía temblar. Pensó que era un sueño lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser cierto que el mismo chico que la rechazó, ahora quisiera besarla. Estaban a tan solo unos milímetros, notando la respiración del otro en sus rostros…

Sin embargó el ruido del teléfono los interrumpió asustándolos. Por lo que Ryoma se hizo para atrás, y como sintiese su cara arder se volteó.

—Yo-yo debo contestar —le dijo ella al mismo tiempo que salía de la cocina.

Ryoma se quedó ahí como petrificado, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y auto-recriminándose por ello.

Sakuno aun sentía su pecho muy agitado. Respiró hondo y contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —Pero nadie contestaba — ¿me está escuchando? —Y seguían sin hablar— me parece que no está bien hacer este tipo de bromas —sentenció, e iba a colgar, pero una música se escuchó del otro lado.

Entonces recordó que antes también le había pasado esto, justo el primer día de clases, y el hecho de que estaba segura que ya había escuchado antes esa tonada. De repente le colgaron, dejándola confusa pero ahora a diferencia de la vez anterior, preocupada.

Más cuando recordó que Ryoma todavía estaba en la cocina, echó un suspiro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Ryoma se comportaba así? Volvió a tomar aire y exhaló.

Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Ryoma salía. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos mas al instante los desviaron, Ryoma hacia el lado derecho y Sakuno hacia abajo.

—Yo… tengo que irme— dijo Ryoma incomodo, ante lo cual Sakuno alzó la mirada— Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente.

Sakuno asintió. Ryoma entonces tomó su maletín y su bolso deportivo, y se fue, dejando a la chica de cabellos cobrizos muy desanimada.

* * *

Días después, Ryoma evitaba a toda costa a la nieta de la entrenadora. Desde la estupidez, según como le llamaba, que estuvo apunto de hacer, estaba más confundido que nunca.

Cuando Sakuno quiso saludarlo en la mañana al coincidir en el pasillo, este ni siquiera la dejó hacerlo porque se alejó rápido. Lo cual a la chica le entristeció.

Ryoma desde aquel día, no dejaba de pensar en el casi beso, haciendo que su corazón empezase a latir mas rápido. A todas horas lo recordaba, e incluso se sorprendió al descubrirse pensando en que si ese teléfono no hubiese sonado las cosas serían de otra forma.

¿Pero y si la hubiese besado?, pensó en clase de literatura. ¿Qué hubiera pasado después? ¿Qué explicaciones le daría a la chica que rechazó? Movió el pie a modo de nerviosismo. Esta situación estaba yendo muy lejos.

Se recriminó así mismo. Todo esto era una estupidez, el jamás en su vida se había preocupado por estas cosas. Simplemente no lo hacía, porque no le interesaba. La única meta que tenía era ser el numero uno en su deporte favorito.

Sakuno, mientras tanto, en su pupitre suspiraba cada dos por tres y miraba al ambarino de reojo, quien ese instante tenía el ceño fruncido. Algo le molestaba, estaba segura.

En el receso, Sakuno estaba por salir del salón con Tomoka para comprar unos dulces, sin embargo, un chico de primero se apareció en la puerta del salón con un ramos de flores enormes, y diciendo que la buscaba.

Los que aun estaban en el salón, dejaron de comer o platicar para la observar la situación. Incluso Ryoma, quien estaba por irse a la azotea, se quedó a medio camino.

—Alguien dejó esto en la sala de cine —explicó el de primero con timidez ya que le parecía que Sakuno era muy bonita.

Sakuno estaba roja de la vergüenza, porque Tomoka empezó a alardear que su admirador secreto era muy lindo. Pero Sakuno no pensaba lo mismo, ese ramo era demasiado llamativo por su tamaño, y no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención.

—Te agradezco que lo hayas traído hasta aquí —le dijo al de primero. El chico asintió y se puso más nervioso cuando Sakuno sonrió.

Ryoma en cambio, estaba que no lo podría creer, mientras apretaba los puños. Primero estaba el tonto de Kitsue, quien ya le dijo que quería salir con Ryusaki, y ahora estaba ese supuesto admirador secreto enviando regalos, y ahora que lo recordaba no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que el mismo, una vez que llegó temprano, halló en el escritorio del docente un obsequio para ella.

Tomoka seguía haciendo escándalo con su "melodiosa" voz, así que Ryoma con enojo notable decidió largarse de ahí.

—Eres demasiado ruidosa —espetó alzando la voz pasando por su lado muy irritado.

Todos siguieron con la mirada a Echizen, pues era la primera vez que lo veían salido de sus casillas. Tomoka al instante se sintió avergonzada y calló.

Llegó hasta la azotea y empezó a pelotear contra una pared. En cada golpe descargaba furia contenida. Estaba harto. Estaba harto de sentirse así. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué simplemente le enojaba el saber que otro pretendía a la nieta de la entrenadora? Una y otra vez se repetía que no era su problema.

—Esa no es la forma de tratar a los demás.

Ryoma en cuanto reconoció quien le hablaba, se detuvo. Pero como todavía estaba de mal humor, apretó el mango de su raqueta de tal forma que sintió como sus nudillos traquearon. El se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa arrogante pero fría.

—Yo solo dije la verdad.

Era la primera vez que se hablaban desde el casi beso. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Sakuno habló otra vez, pero desviando la mirada al no poder sostenerla.

—No se que te pasa, pero los demás no tienen culpa de tu mal humor.

—No sabes lo que me pasa, ¿eh? —dijo sarcásticamente.

Ryoma empezó a acercarse peligrosamente. Sakuno entonces le miró confusa, le daba la impresión de que este le recriminaba algo pero no sabía qué. Poco a poco retrocedía a medida que el ambarino se acercaba, hasta que su espalda chocó con la valla de reja. Miró hacia esta con sorpresa, pero al ver al ambarino delante de sí, tragó en seco.

— ¿Qu-qué es lo que pretendes?

El tenista sonrió más, al notar lo nerviosa que Ryusaki se ponía por su cercanía.

— ¿Ryusaki, quien dijo que yo pretendía algo?

Sakuno estaba roja a más no poder. No sabía que decir, de repente era como si se hubiese quedado sin voz.

Ryoma, en cambio, examinaba cada centímetro de su rostro, hasta que fijó su mirada en sus labios que estaban un poco abiertos. Y aquella sensación de hace unos días volvió, por lo que, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y le dio la espalda. Caminó y tomó la pelota con la que practicaba.

El estaba yéndose, tomó la perilla de la puerta y antes de atravesarla, habló una vez más.

—Por cierto —Sakuno le miró expectante —lo que pasó ese día en tu casa, no te lo tomes tan en serio —escuchar eso le atravesó el corazón —eso no debió pasar.

Ryoma, entonces se fue, mientras que Sakuno se quedó ahí de lo más triste.

* * *

Las prácticas ya habían empezado. Después que todas las chicas dieran diez vueltas, la entrenadora dijo que tomasen un descanso de cinco minutos. Sakuno, desde lo ocurrido con Ryoma en la azotea, estaba sin ánimos, tan solo esperaba llegar a casa y tal vez luego tomar una siesta.

Abrió un termo, y bebió agua al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. Asuka se acercó también para descansar y notó su semblante triste.

— ¿Ryusaki que te ocurre? —le preguntó, pero entonces se imaginó la razón— no me digas, Echizen, ¿No?

Sakuno no dijo nada. Era verdad que desde hace algún tiempo, las dos eran más cercanas y de cierta manera platicar con ella le había ayudado a desahogarse un poco. Pero decirle cosas como que Ryoma y ella casi se besan, era algo que le apenaba mucho.

— ¿Ryusaki? —llamó Asuka extrañada cuando Sakuno se sonrojó de un momento a otro.

—No-no es nada.

Esa respuesta no le convencía a la pelinegra, pero tampoco la presionaría. Así que cambió de tema.

—Bueno, quería hacerte una invitación.

Sakuno le miró y notó que su sempai le sonreía con emoción.

— ¿Qué invitación?

—Mi hermana mayor trabaja como medico principal en el hospital, y este está organizando una maratón a favor de los niños con cáncer. ¿Qué te pareces si participas?

—Pues no sé… —dijo Sakuno un tanto apenada— no soy muy buena en esas cosas.

—No tienes que ser profesional ni nada.

—Sí, pero apenas y puedo con diez vueltas —alegó.

— ¿Pero que dices? Si has mejorado muchísimo —lo que le decía Asuka era verdad, el problema estaba, claro, en que Sakuno era muy modesta.

—Además, para eso se necesita práctica.

Asuka negó con cansancio.

—Si lo que te preocupa es eso, yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar —se ofreció— además una amiga y yo también participaremos. Estamos planeando correr una marca de cinco kilómetros. —Y le insistió— vamos, ¿Qué dices?

Sakuno se puso pensativa. Jamás había participado en una maratón. Pero al ver la cara de su sempai emocionada, no supo decir que no.

—Está bien.

—Bien, entonces que te parece si nos reunimos el fin de semana, y también le diré a mi amiga, ya verás que cuando la conozcas te caerá muy bien.

* * *

Los muchachos estaban cambiándose, ya que el entrenamiento había concluido. Ryoma abrió su casillero y lo que vio no le gustó.

Todas sus cosas estaban hechas pedazos. Su chaqueta del uniforme, su maletín donde llevaba sus cuadernos también estaban arruinados. Miró hacia un lado y miró el bolso abierto donde guarda sus raquetas, se acercó y vio que sus otras dos raquetas estaban con las cuerdas dañadas.

— ¿Pero qué…? —pronunció molesto.

Los demás también ante lo ocurrido abrieron más sus ojos de la sorpresa. Nadie decía nada.

Si antes estaba de mal humor ahora era peor. Con una voz muy fría, que incluso llegó a dar miedo, se dirigió al resto.

— ¿Quién fue?

Kaidoh, quien se quedó fuera porque estaba hablando con la entrenadora Sumire, al entrar y no entender por qué de repente el ambiente estaba tan tenso, se apresuró a preguntar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Alguien le hizo una mala broma al enano —respondió Momo seriamente.

La Serpiente miró el casillero y luego las raquetas de Ryoma. Todos se preguntaban quien sería el responsable.

_**Hola. Aquí subo otro capitulo y espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. De poquito a poquito Ryoma se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pobre Sakuno, quien a pesar de sus despalntes, lo sigue queriendo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores. Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, pues estos aunque no sean tantos me animan a continuar. En fin, que tengan un buena semana, ¡hasta el otro martes! :)**_


	12. No te tengo lástima

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Las siguiente historia es solo un invento mío :)**_

**_Capitulo 12: No te tengo lástima_**

Luego del alboroto que se formó en los vestidores a causa la mala broma que alguien le causó a Echizen, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Kaidoh, sin embargo se desvió hacia una tienda deportiva, pues estuvo ahorrando durante todo un mes para comprarse unos nuevos zapatos deportivos. Luego de escoger los que deseaba fue a la caja para pagarlos.

—Quiero estos —le dijo al vendedor un hombre como de treinta años.

El vendedor los tomó, y los hizo pasar por una maquina registradora.

—Aquí está la factura —el vendedor la entregó en sus manos— iré a ver la caja donde corresponden.

En el momento en que el hombre se iba, la puerta del local se abrió, Hitomi venía cargando unas bolsas y parecía muy cansada. Kaoru hasta ahora ni cuenta se daba de la presencia de la chica. Más cuando esta le habló al tendero, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, pues no esperaba encontrársela ahí.

—Disculpe señor, ayer vine por unas cintas pero usted me dijo que llegaban hoy.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo —le contestó el vendedor recordando— Las traeré enseguida.

Hitomi se tomó un respiro, pero entonces se sintió observada. Miró a quien lo hacia, y en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los negros de Kaoru, ambos se quedaron así hasta que sonrojados desviaron la mirada.

Se sentían muy incómodos preguntándose como es que de todos los lugares tenían que coincidir justo ahí. Ninguno habló, bueno aunque no tenían por qué hacerlo, no eran ni siquiera compañeros de salón.

Los dos se aliviaron cuando el tendero regresó con sus respectivas compras.

—Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra —se dirigió el hombre a Kaoru, este tomó la bolsa en donde estaba la caja con los zapatos. Pasó por el lado de Hitomi como si nada y salió del lugar.

Luego de que Hitomi pagara por las cintas, también salió de la tienda, aunque con dificultad pues sus manos estaban muy ocupadas. Más justo cuando puso un pie fuera, las bolsas cayeron y todo lo que había dentro se desparramó por el suelo.

Casi dijo una palabrota por la frustración, pero cuando se agachó a recoger las cosas, vio que alguien más lo hizo, y cuando iba a agradecerle casi se queda sin voz, pues el mismo Kaidoh estaba ayudándola. Pero luego se recompuso.

—Gra-gracias.

—No es… nada.

Siguieron guardando las cosas que faltaban, hasta que ambos se pararon. Hitomi esta vez agarró bien las bolsas y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, Kaidoh le habló.

—Eh… espera.

Hitomi le miró expectante y algo sorprendida.

—Dime.

Kaoru sentía como si dos personas luchasen en su interior. Una le decía que dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir pero otra le decía que se callara y que siguiera su camino. Se mantuvo unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que al final lo hizo.

— Tienes… tienes demasiadas bolsas —dijo un poco incomodo— Si quieres puedo… ayudarte.

Asintió nerviosa.

—Cla-claro.

Entonces, Hitomi le entregó unas cuantas. Caminaron en silencio, lo cual no fue mucho pues llegaron hasta un edificio.

—Bueno, yo vivo aquí —habló Asuka— Gracias por la ayuda.

Kaidoh asintió entregándole las bolsas mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella también lo hizo. Cada uno sentía perderse en la mirada del otro.

Pero en ese momento apareció de la nada, una bicicleta que fue a dar directamente encima de Kaidoh. Este aun en el piso miró al responsable con molestia y más cuando supo quien era.

—Tú —siseó.

— ¿Eh? —Momoshiro le miró sorprendo— Ay… lo siento es que no te vi.

— ¿No me digas?

Momoshiro entonces frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que ser sarcástico, además no fue a propósito.

Kaidoh se levantó al igual que Momo, se miraron fijamente echando chispas. Hitomi pensó que en cualquier momento se darían de golpes así que intervino.

—Chicos, cálmense —pidió.

Momo entonces notó la presencia de la muchacha, y reconoció quien era.

—Um, ¿no eres Asuka Hitomi del equipo de tenis?

La chica suspiró aliviada y asintió sonriente.

—Sí, tu debes ser Momoshiro Takeshi, mucho gusto —le sonrió.

—Ah, pues sí.

—Bueno, yo tengo que entrar, adiós —se despidió, primero pasó su vista a Momo y por ultimo a Kaidoh.

Momo, entonces, percibió algo extraño en la forma como esos dos se vieron. Luego Hitomi giró en sus pies y comenzó a subir unas escaleras, cuando atravesó la puerta del edificio, Takeshi se dirigió a Kaoru.

— ¿Oye víbora y que haces aquí?

Kaoru le miró alzando una ceja.

—Creo que eso no te importa.

Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse. A Momo no le convenció esa respuesta, pues supo que su compañero algo ocultaba.

—Mmm… —se puso pensativo, miró la entrada del edificio y luego a Kaidoh quien ya estaba a unos metros yéndose, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente, una idea que jamás creyó posible — ¡Oye, espera! —Le llamó y luego lo alcanzó para hablarle incrédulo ante su propia suposición— ¿No me digas que tu y… ella…?

Kaidoh entendió lo que el otro quiso decirle así que se apenó un poco, haciendo que Momoshiro sonriese divertido.

—Cállate y déjame en paz. —y siguió andando, pues no tenía por que aguantarlo.

— ¡Espera! —volvió por su bicicleta que recién se dio cuenta había dejado tirada y se montó en ella para ir detrás de Kaidoh.

* * *

Yamamoto estaba parado cerca de un puesto donde venden periódicos, mirando que comprar o al menos es lo que quiso aparentar. Nakamura por otro lado, estaba en la acera de enfrente, sentada en una banca mientras se tomaba un capuchino.

Nakamura, desde su posición, vio a un hombre alto de cabello negro y lentes, que venía caminado desde la izquierda, junto a una chica de catorce años. Por la cara que llevaba, parecía asustado y miraba a hacia todos lados, como no queriendo que nadie lo siga.

Cuando entró al edificio, Nakamura se levantó y con Yamamoto entraron, a la vez que unos policías les hacían señas, indicándoles que irían por la parte de atrás. Los detectives subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Sacaron cada uno su arma, mientras se acercaban a una puerta, con el número 15 en la parte superior.

Se quedaron unos segundos ahí. Nakamura acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar. El sujeto de lentes estaba hablando con aquella adolescente.

—Vamos, no te haré nada, solo confía en mí.

—Pero… —le contestó dudosa— yo jamás he hecho esto, y si mi papá se entera…

—Tranquila, cuando se quiere triunfar en la vida, es necesario hacer ciertos sacrificios. Cuando seas famosa, deberás hacerlo muchas veces. Así que quítate la ropa, que tengo todo preparado.

Entonces Yamamoto hizo acopio de su fuerza, y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Cuando lo hizo, aquella adolescente ya se estaba quitando la blusa, y del susto se escondió detrás del tipo de lentes. El hombre hizo a un lado a la chica y se fue corriendo a la cocina, y salió por una ventana que daba a las escaleras de atrás del edificio.

Yamamoto lo siguió y por radio alertó a los otros policías. Nakamura se quedó ahí con aquella jovencita, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Oiga, ¿por qué persiguen Genki-san? —cuestionó la joven con preocupación.

—Porque es un pedófilo que le gusta tomar fotos de chicas desnudas como tú y luego las vende por internet.

—Pero, eso no puede ser —negó con rotundidad— el me dijo que me ayudaría a convertirme en modelo.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Un día que fui con mis amigas a una cafetería, yo me quedé de ultima en salir, entonces él se acercó y me dijo que tengo potencial para las pasarelas. La verdad es que ese es mi mayor sueño, y como mi papá es tan legalista, no me permitió asistir a una academia de modelos. Así que cuando Genki-san, me hizo esta oferta, pensé que era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Me escapé de la escuela, para que me tomara unas fotos de prueba —habló decepcionada— supongo que soy una boba.

—Tienes suerte que no haya pasado a peor.

Para ese tiempo, Yamamoto ya había agarrado al de lentes. El técnico informático llegó luego de unos minutos para registrar la computadora, y también varios videos caseros que guardaba aquel hombro, todos de pornografía infantil

Cuando regresaron a la estación, los dos detectives entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, donde el hombre que prendieron estaba ahí.

—Bien señor "Genki-san"… —dijo Yamamoto— o mejor debería decir Saotome Yukito, lo mejor que puede hacer es empezar a hablar.

—Quiero que me den un trato —el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo creo que eso no será posible —dijo Nakamura y abrió una carpeta que contenía cuatro fotos de cuatro cadveres de adolescentes.

— ¿por qué me enseña eso? —El hombre parecía asustado, y entendiendo la indirecta se apresuró a defenderse —Oiga, ¿no creerá que yo hice eso, verdad?

Nakamura se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Qué no lo hizo? —Ironizó— Me parece que la profesión de actor no le queda —y agregó seria— estas chicas fueron encontradas en callejones, muertas, con signos de tortura y violación. Su ultimo trabajo, no le salió también, ya que la victima numero cinco sobrevivió —le mostró una foto— dejó huellas de zapatos en la escena del crimen, que hace siete años dejaron de fabricarse, y que solo quedaron cinco ejemplares.

— ¿Y que con eso? —le preguntó despectivamente— si es así, ¿por qué soy el único arrestado?

—Verá "Genki-san" —Yamamoto fingió amistad palmeándole las espalda— resulta ser, que de los otros cuatro candidatos, dos estaban muertos y los otros tenían un numero distinto a la de la huella que se recogió en la escena del crimen. Así que él único disponible es usted, y creo que no nos equivocamos, teniendo en cuenta la fascinación que tiene por niñas de entre doce y catorce años, además claro de los tesoros que encontramos en su departamento —añadió serio, refiriéndose a los videos y fotos pornográficos.

El hombre se movió incomodo en su asiento.

—Está bien —Yamamoto y Nakamura se prepararon para escucharlo confesar —Acepto que tengo una debilidad y que me gusta hacer fotos y videos —pero añadió rotundamente— pero yo jamás he violado a ninguna niña, y tampoco he matado.

— ¿Sabe cuantas veces he escuchado cosas como esa? —Habló Nakamura— si no dice la verdad, será peor para usted.

—Si, según usted es inocente, entonces díganos ¿Cómo es que huellas de sus zapatos terminaron en una escena del crimen?

—Yo no uso esos zapatos hace un año, recuerdo que los vendí a un extraño por un par de fotos. El día que hallaron a esa chica —señaló la foto de la de ojos almendrados— ese día estuve fuera de la ciudad en una cabaña desde hace dos semanas, y puedo probar lo que estoy diciendo.

Los detectives, entonces así lo hicieron. Y tal y como lo dijo el sospechoso, confirmaron, que era imposible que fuera el criminal que buscaban.

* * *

Era de madrugada cerca de las 3.00. Sakuno se movía mucho en su cama. Su cara era de espanto y angustia. Se movió un poco más, hasta que terminó cayendo de la cama, lo cual la despertó al fin de una pesadilla.

Se levantó del piso, toda confundida y aun asustada, sobándose su parte trasera debido al golpe que se dio.

Hacía unas semanas que ya había dejado de tener pesadillas. Pero la que tuvo esta vez fue diferente.

_En ella se veía de la misma edad que en la anterior, pero estaba llorando en un rincón en un cuarto al que solo entraba la luz de la luna. Podía escuchar gritos desgarradores al otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí. Pensaba en su mamá y su papá, quería estar con ellos. De pronto los gritos se detuvieron. Escuchó pasos que se alejaban y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Entonces corrió a la puerta._

_— ¡Por favor, sáqueme de aquí! —Vociferó— ¡quiero volver con mamá y papá!_

_La niñita siguió gritando hasta que resignada, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Como estaba arrimada a la puerta, notó un orificio y vio a través de él que algo o más bien alguien estaba colgando del techo, esta persona tenía varios cortes y moretones en su piel._

_Después vino una imagen donde se encontraba sentada en un rincón de aquel cuarto. El resplandor que entraba por una pequeña ventanilla con rejas, señaló que ya era de día. Abrió los ojos que los tenía muy rojos por haber llorado tanto, entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre cuyo rostro no pudo distinguir le dejó una pequeña caja musical y una bandeja con comida. El hombre salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta._

_Comió lo que había en la bandeja, un pan con mermelada y un vaso de leche. Cuando terminó vio la cajita musical y al abrirla sonó una música muy bonita._

Se sentó en la cama y tragó en seco. Esa música era la misma que había escuchado cuando recibió aquella llamada por primera vez.

Intentó conciliar el sueño pero ya no pudo, o mejor dicho ya no quería solo de pensar que volviera a tener esa pesadilla. Fue a la sala, a acostarse en el mueble más grande, sin que se cerraran sus ojos. Estaba pensando por qué tenía esos sueños, que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo transcurrió hasta que el reloj marcaba las 6.30.

Su madre, Jun, fue la primera en levantarse y se sorprendió al saber que no estaba en su dormitorio.

—Sakuno-chan… —escuchó la voz— ¿por qué estás aquí?

—No tenía sueño —respondió poco animada— tuve una pesadilla y desde entonces no he dormido.

Jun miró preocupada a su hija. Antes ya le contó sobre otra pesadilla que tuvo durante varios días, pero que al final dejó de soñar. Ahora le decía que tuvo otra.

— ¿Es la misma que la anterior?

—No.

La señora Ryusaki quiso preguntar que era lo que soñaba, pero según Sakuno, era tan feo que no quería decirlo.

—Ve a tu cuarto e intenta descansar.

—No, no tengo sueño, además me olvidé decirte que hoy iré al parque a encontrarme con unas compañeras de Seigaku.

— ¿Qué harán tan temprano?

—Asuka, una sempai del club de tenis, me invitó a realizar una maratón que realizara el hospital donde trabaja su hermana, para ayudar a niños con cáncer. Yo acepté, y debo encontrarme con ella a las 8.30 para empezar un entrenamiento. La carrera será en un mes, y además llevará a una amiga también.

—Si es lo que quieres —dijo Jun sin oposición y advirtió— solo no te sobreesfuerces.

Sakuno entonces, luego de desayunar fue a su habitación. Tomo una ducha y después se vistió con ropa deportiva y unos tenis. Se peinó, haciéndose una cola de caballo, dejando que unos mechones cayeran a los lados. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su casa.

Como el lugar de encuentro no quedaba lejos, se fue caminado. Llegó a un parque grandísimo. Miró su reloj, eran justo las 8.30. Divisó entonces a Asuka-sempai, quien estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño claro, la que por cierto le pareció conocida. Cuando se acercó a saludar, se llevó una sorpresa al reconocerla.

—Buenos días, Asuka-sempai y… —pausó— Tachibana-san.

— ¡Ah, Sakuno-chan! —habló Ann.

—Eh, ¿se conocen? —preguntó Asuka sin entender.

—Claro, nos conocimos en las preliminares del año pasado —respondió Ann sonriente— no me imaginaba que ustedes se conocieran.

—También es titular —explicó Asuka refiriéndose a Ryusaki.

Después, Asuka, quien ya tenía experiencia en realizar maratones, les dio unos cuantos consejos para hacer una buena carrera. Hicieron primero un calentamiento de al menos diez minutos, y luego acordaron dar cinco vueltas alrededor del parque para empezar, tomando cada una el tiempo.

Asuka fue la primera en terminar, después le siguió Tachibana y al ultimo Sakuno. Todas se veían muy agotadas. Sakuno por un momento se sintió avergonzada por llegar de última, pero Asuka-sempai y Tachibana le dijeron que no se preocupase de nada, y que aun faltaba un mes para la carrera. Descansaron unos minutos y empezaron otra vez a correr.

* * *

—Oye, escucha mi consejo Echizen —le habló Momoshiro aparentando sabiduría— invítala a salir, dile que solo estabas confundido y que en realidad si te gusta.

Ryoma no sabía que hacer para callar al pelinegro. ¿Por que rayos tuvo que aceptar salir a jugar con su sempai? No sabía como, ni en que momento Momo comenzó a hablarle sobre la nieta de la entrenadora. No hacía más que recalcarle una y otra vez que si no se apresuraba con Ryusaki, alguien más se aprovecharía de la situación. Lo cual lo puso a pensar en lo que Kitsue le dijo, sobre invitarla a salir, e involuntariamente apretó la mandíbula.

—Echizen, ¿me estas escuchando? —le dijo Momo con una venita en la frente, pues se sintió ignorado.

—Si, si, te estoy escuchando —dijo el ambarino hastiado.

Momo entonces miró hacia todos lados, reconociendo hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

—No me dijiste que vendrías aquí.

—Te recuerdo que mis raquetas están hechas un desastre.

El pelinegro soltó un "ah" y siguió a Ryoma hasta un local que quedaba en un lugar no muy transitado. Cuando entraron, un anciano estaba hablando por teléfono, este sin colgar miró hacia la derecha, y con una seña les dijo que esperasen.

El anciano pronto se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —saludó sonriendo.

—Buenos días —saludaron Momo y Echizen al mismo tiempo y añadió Ryoma— necesito que las repare.

El anciano tomó las raquetas que le entregó, y las observó con cuidado. Por la forma en que estaban las cuerdas, intuyó que el daño fue a propósito.

—Parece que no le caes bien a alguien.

Ryoma le miró serio, pensando que aquel viejo era un entrometido. Pero luego frunció el ceño, porque si eso era cierto, no sabía como, pero averiguaría quien lo estaba fastidiando.

—Por cierto, ¿y que hay de la jovencita que vino contigo aquel día? —Ryoma por un momento no supo de que hablaba el anciano quien se veía muy sonriente, mas cuando cayó en cuenta que se refería a Ryusaki, no le respondió y bufó dándole la espalda.

—Volveré en dos horas —evadió.

Salió entonces del lugar, dejando atrás a Momoshiro, quien también entendió claramente la insinuación del anciano.

— ¡Ay, este Ryoma! —dijo negando con la cabeza.

El anciano sonrió más.

—Ese muchacho es demasiado ingenuo.

—Y terco —añadió Momo.

Momo salió a alcanzar a Ryoma, quien ya iba unos cuantos metros adelante. Cuando llegó hasta él, le reprochó por qué no le espero. Ante lo cual, Ryoma le miró con suficiencia, diciéndole su típico "mada mada dane".

Caminaron más hasta llegar a unas escaleras que los conducían a las canchas de tenis callejero. Subieron, y cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos escalones, escucharon otras voces.

Al poner el pie en último escalón, tanto Momo como Ryoma se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran coincidencia. En las canchas, estaban dos chicas muy conocidas por ellos.

—Ryusaki…

—Hermanita de Tachibana…

Ambos, sin saberlo, se quedaron viéndolas como un par de tontos. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras un muy leve sonrojo aparecía en sus rostros.

—No lo hace nada mal —dijeron a la vez refiriéndose a como jugaban. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, carraspearon.

Ryoma iba a irse, no tenía la más leve intención de quedarse ahí. Pero Momo al notar sus intenciones, lo tomó de los hombros y prácticamente los empujó hacia las canchas.

—No seas cobarde Echizen —le dijo para que solo él le escuchaba.

Ryoma le miró ofendido, y sin decir nada, se dejó guiar.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal? —las saludó Momo levantando una mano.

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde ellos estaban. Ann sonrió, mientras que Sakuno se puso algo incomoda, no esperaban encontrarse ahí con los chicos.

—Momoshiro-kun, que coincidencia —saludó Ann.

Momo también le sonrió, aunque de una forma especial que solo ella lo notó. Luego giró su cabeza hacia Sakuno y también la saludó. Sakuno desde el otro lado solo le hizo de la mano.

—Si quieren jugar, tendrán que esperar —advirtió la castaña mirando simultáneamente a Echizen y a Momo.

— ¿Y si mejor jugamos dobles? —se le ocurrió al pelinegro, Ryoma entonces replicó.

—Yo no juego dobles.

—No seas aguafiestas Echizen —le regañó sutilmente y se dirigió otra vez a Ann— ¿Qué dices?

—No me parece mala idea —admitió— pero no sé si Sakuno-chan querrá —miró hacia el lado de la aludida, quien ese momento estaba hablando por celular y se veía algo molesta— ¿eh, que le pasará?

La de cabellos cobrizos aprovechó la breve pausa para ir a tomar un poco de agua. Más, cuando estuvo a punto de dar un sorbo, su celular sonó. Y como últimamente le pasaba, no le respondían y lo único que escuchaba era esa melodía. Así que hastiada colgó.

Se sentía abrumada, sobre todo porque esa música fue la misma que escuchó en su pesadilla al encontrarse encerrada en ese cuarto.

Ann, Momoshiro y Echizen se acercaron, y fue Tachibana quien le preguntó.

— ¿Sakuno-chan que ocurre?

La nieta de Sumire hizo un ademán con las manos como para no darle importancia.

—Numero equivocado. —dijo tratando ocultar lo alterada que estaba.

Sin embargo, ninguno le creyó. Por otro lado, Ryoma al notar el semblante de Ryusaki, sintió una presión en su pecho. Se veía nerviosa. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba y tenía que ver con esa llamada que recibió. Esto le hizo recordar que, al día siguiente de la breve discusión que tuvieron en la azotea, cuando en el receso, coincidió con ella en el pasillo. Ryusaki, como ahora, colgó su celular con una palidez en su rostro, y tan preocupada se veía, que ni siquiera se percató cuando pasó a lado de él, por lo que estuvo tentado a ir detrás de ella, pero al final no lo hizo.

—Um, bueno, Momo acaba de sugerir jugar dobles —le dijo Ann.

—Yo no me siento bien —dijo tocándose las sienes, le empezaba a dar una jaqueca— lo siento, tal vez será para otra ocasión.

—Ah, que pena —dijo Momo.

Sakuno tomó sus cosas —Tachibana-san, podrías llamar a Asuka-sempai y decirle que mañana no podré venir. Hasta ahora me acuerdo, que iré a visitar unos parientes.

—Claro —aceptó— pero las rutinas diarias que te recomendó, será mejor que las hagas. Hitomi-chan, suele ser muy quisquillosa.

—No te preocupes, las haré —y agregó— eh, yo ya me voy, adiós.

La chica se fue por donde Momo y Ryoma vinieron.

—Solo espero que no se exceda mucho —comentó Ann y dado que ni Momoshiro y Echizen entendían de que hablaba, les explicó —lo que sucede es que Sakuno-chan, Hitomi-chan y yo participaremos en una maratón de cinco kilómetros, y desde hoy nos reunimos para prepararnos.

— ¿Hitomi? —Dijo Momo confundido, la única que conocía con ese nombre era aquella chica con la que se topó hace unos días cuando tropezó con Kaidoh— ¿Asuka Hitomi? —Ann asintió— Ah, sí, ella es titular del equipo femenil. No sabía que eran amigas.

—Nos conocimos aquí en estas canchas—respondió Ann— ella se fue antes que ustedes aparecieran.

—Una vez la vi jugar en un partido amistoso con otra escuela. Lo hace muy bien —reconoció Momo.

—Pues claro, si es casi una maniática del entrenamiento —aseguró Tachibana, recordando lo exigente que era esa chica con ella misma, cuando se trataba del tenis.

Momoshiro entonces sonrió divertido, recordando que estuvo molestando a Kaidoh con esa chica. A lo mejor sería una buena idea que hicieran pareja si tenían un gusto en común, como era el deporte. Seguramente con una novia, su compañero dejaría de ser tan amargado.

—Como si eso fuese posible —murmuró, pero al ver que Ann le miraba extrañada, añadió— ah, no es nada, olvídalo. —Luego volvió al tema del maratón — ¿Una carrera, eh? —Al pelinegro le pareció interesante— ¿y cuando será?

—Dentro de un mes.

— ¿Echizen, que te parece si participamos? —preguntó el pelinegro y como el ambarino no le contestase, le llamó otra vez— ¿Echizen?

Ryoma estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, desde que Sakuno se había ido, no prestó la más mínima atención a la plática que su sempai y la hermana del ex capitán de Fudomine tenían. Y es que, aunque se lo negase así mismo, estaba preocupado por ella.

—Echizen —escuchó que Momo le habló con una sonrisita traviesa, y palmeándole el hombro.

— ¿Qué? —Ryoma alzó una ceja pues no entendía de que iba su sempai.

Ann, también intuyó lo que estaba pasando. Siempre sospechó que Sakuno tenía sentimientos hacia Ryoma. Más se preguntaba si la chica era correspondida, así que intentaría algo.

—Pobre Sakuno-chan, se veía muy mal —comentó Ann lastimeramente— espero que en el camino no le suceda algo.

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó Momo intrigado.

—Cuando empezamos a jugar, ella estaba algo incomoda, y claro no lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba algo mareada, ya que jugaba con cierta torpeza. Pero luego cogió ritmo. Y parece que otra vez se puso mal —explicó preocupada.

—Vaya, que cosas —habló Momo— ¿tu que piensas…? —Quiso dirigirse hacia Ryoma, pero este ya había dado media vuelta y también se iba— ¿Echizen a donde vas?

Ryoma se detuvo y sin mirarle contestó.

—Recordé que tengo algo que hacer —y sin añadir más.

Momoshiro sonrió, pues adivinaba cual sería ese "asunto". Luego, Ann le habló, cayendo en cuenta que habían quedado solos.

—Bien Momoshiro-kun, ¿te parece si jugamos? —Tachibana le miraba desafiante pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

Momoshiro se sintió como un tonto, pues esa actitud de la castaña la hacía ver muy atrayente.

—Pero te advierto, que no te lo dejaré tan fácil —le dijo divertido y tomando posición en la cancha y agregó para que fuera ella quien sacase primero— Las damas primero.

Luego de una última mirada que le dio al pelinegro, Ann sacó.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba muy ansiosa, y ni siquiera se percataba hacia donde iba. Esas llamadas la tenían muy nerviosa y preocupada. ¿Y si era lo que suponía desde un principio, que esos sueños en realidad eran situaciones que si vivió? Y si así era, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? A su mente llegó aquella vez en que le preguntó a sus padres, sobre un viaje en el que conoció a Kitsue y que tampoco recordaba. En ese momento notó que sus progenitores se pusieron algo serios. ¿Y si dicho viaje tenía que ver con esas pesadillas? Todo era muy confuso.

Una punzada le llegó a su cabeza. Se sentía otra vez mareada. Seguramente es porque no pudo dormir, o a lo mejor se empezaba a resfriar.

Siguió caminado sin darse cuenta, hasta que sintió que alguien la rodeaba y la halaba hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el conductor de un auto pasaba no sin antes gritarle por la ventanilla que tuviera más cuidado.

— ¿Qué…?

—A menos que tengas intentos suicidas, deberías tener más cuidado —la voz que escuchó detrás, era la de Ryoma. Y como el seguía sosteniéndola en esa posición, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—Ryo-ryoma-kun…

El tenista al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de Ryusaki, sintió pena y la soltó. Miró hacia otro lado con un leve rubor, que por supuesto no fue visto por Sakuno, ya que este lo cubrió con la visera de su gorra. Cuando se calmó, alzó su mirada seria y la fijó en ella.

—Gra-gracias.

Ryoma suspiró y cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió.

—Andas distraída.

Sakuno no supo que decir. Aunque no lo necesitó, ya que el ambarino notó preocupación en su rostro.

—Tachibana dijo que mientras jugaban parecías algo mareada.

—Bueno sí, es que… —pausó meditando lo que debería decir— al parecer me voy a resfriar.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. Era claro que mentía, y el hecho de que no fuese más abierta con él, de cierta manera le molestaba. No eran amigos, tan solo compañeros de clase, reconocía, pero aun así hubiese querido que ella fuese capaz de confiar en él. Luego se reprochó a sí mismo por siquiera pensar que tenía derecho a saber lo que le pasaba a Ryusaki.

Sakuno a pesar de estar cabizbaja, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Ryoma, hasta que ciertas palabras del ambarino hicieron que levantara sus rubíes ojos hacia él, quien estaba de espaldas.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—N-no tienes que…

Mas Ryoma no dijo nada más y empezó a caminar.

Sakuno echó un suspiro y simplemente le siguió hasta posicionarse a su lado. Mientras andaban, ninguno decía algo. Ella le miraba inquieta y de reojo de vez en cuando.

Ryoma entonces se dio cuenta.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Esa vez me dijiste que era rara —trató de sonar indiferente.

Ryoma en un principio no entendió de qué hablaba, hasta que supo a que se refería, fue justo lo que le dijo antes de que ella terminara declarándosele. La incomodidad hizo su aparición, pues no habían hablado del tema desde entonces. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo al percatarse que ella ya no caminaba. El se volteó, notando confusión en su rostro aunque por primera vez ella le miraba directamente.

— ¿Y?

—Ahora el que actúa extraño eres tú.

Lo que acababa de escuchar le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—No… no se de que hablas —trató de no mostrarse nervioso.

Sakuno se adelantó y se paró justo en frente de él, como queriendo descubrir lo que él ocultaba. Lo miró a los ojos con determinación, y eso le asustó al ambarino.

— ¿Qué?

—Digamos que… —pausó y juntó sus dedos, pulgar e índice— te has vuelto un poco más amable.

Ryoma por primera vez se sentía acorralado por aquella chica, sin saber que responder. Retrocedió un paso y ella avanzó otro. Mientras, en su mente se reconvenía a sí mismo, por permitir sentirse así. El no estaba siendo mas amable, seguía siendo el mismo, así que no entendía de lo que Ryusaki le hablaba.

—Creo que te estas confundiendo.

Sakuno, entonces, llegó a pensar que seguramente el se sentía culpable por haberla rechazado, y por eso su trato era más de lastima que otra cosa. Después de todo él no tenía ninguna obligación con ella. Eso le molestó. A lo mejor, en su interior seguía con la esperanza de que la aceptara, y ahora cualquier favor que le hiciera, le hacía pensar cosas sin sentido. Así que agachó la mirada y pasó por su lado.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo llegar sola a mi casa.

Tal cosa le sorprendió a Ryoma, notando este el repentino cambio de humor.

— ¿Y ahora por qué estas enojada?

Sakuno se volteó hacia él, haciendo que Ryoma mirase como sus orbes rubíes empezaban a tornarse acuosas. El ambarino sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Entiendo que yo no te guste —al decirlo la chica se sonrojó— p-pero no tienes que tratarme distinto por lastima.

Ryoma se acercó más con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Lastima? —El ambarino no tenía idea de que hablaba— ¿De que hablas?

Sakuno respiró hondo y le contestó —hablo… d-de que no tienes por que ser amable conmigo, solo porque me rechazaste.

Sin añadir más, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Pero Ryoma se adelantó y se interpuso para que no siguiera.

—Eso no…

Ella simplemente negó, y volvió a andar. No quería escucharlo. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y no lo haría en frente de él. Así que apresuró el paso.

Ryoma la llamó —oye… —y volvió a hacerlo pero ella ni le prestaba atención— Ryusaki… ¡Ryusaki! —apresuró el paso, y cogiéndola por el brazo la volteó.

—Sue-sueltame —exigió con la voz que empezaba a quebrársele.

—No.

Sakuno forcejeó terca, pero Ryoma pudo más que ella y la sostuvo de sus brazos a la vez que inconscientemente la arrinconaba en una pared.

—De-déjame.

—No —le dijo cansado de su necedad— escúchame, yo no… te tengo lastima.

— ¿En-entonces? —le desafió.

—Yo…

Ryoma tragó saliva al no saber que respuesta darle, pero mas al notar, por fin, lo cerca que estaba de ella. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Miró los labios entreabiertos de Sakuno, y se le antojaron un montón.

–Ryo-ryoma… —su cara ardía, pues también notó la cercanía del ambarino.

—No lo sé —le habló con voz queda.

Sakuno entonces abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente pues Ryoma le estaba robando su primer beso.

**_¡Al fin subo este capitulo! Me cortaron la internet así que pido disculpas. Esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Y en cuanto a esos dichosas pesadillas que atormentan a la pobre Sakuno, mas adelante veremos quien ese ese tipo que anda detrás de ella... ¿Creen que sea ese profesor pervertido de música?... Pues quien sabe, solo les diré que a veces las cosas no son como pensamos. En fin, me despido y no dejen de comentar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

**_PD: ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! :D_**


	13. Aylin

**_DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pero la historia a continuación sí :)_**

**_Capitulo 13: Aylin_**

¿Era real? ¿O tal vez solo un sueño?, se preguntaba Sakuno aun incrédula mientras cerraba sus ojos. No podía ser cierto. Ryoma no era capaz de hacer algo así, él no… Pero, ¿entonces por qué sentía esa calidez sobre sus labios?

Desde que Ryoma juntara sus labios con Sakuno, los mantuvo estáticos. No hubo movimiento, mas el ambarino podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza. Era una sensación tan extraña, como si de repente todo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Más cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó asustado de sí mismo y con un sonrojo en su cara, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Sentían como si el corazón fuese a salírseles en cualquier momento. Ryoma de la impresión no tenía idea de que hacer o decir. Se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Ryusaki, pues supo que no podía mirarla.

Entonces el timbre del celular de Ryoma empezó a sonar, y como Sakuno notara que el ambarino no contestara, se lo dijo.

—Se-será mejor que-que contestes —habló cohibidamente.

Ryoma se pasó la mano por el cabello pues por más que quería tranquilizarse no lo lograba. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, quien le llamaba era Momoshiro.

—Dime —dijo lo más normal posible.

— _¿Ryoma?_ — escuchó la voz divertida del pelinegro— _¿ya dejaste a Sakuno-chan en su casa?_

¿Qué si ya la había dejado en su casa? Seguramente si su sempai supiera lo que acababa de hacer, se reiría en su cara y no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida.

— _¿Ryoma?_ —Llamó el pelinegro al no obtener respuesta — _¿Ryoma estas ahí?_

—Si, sí.

— _¿Ya dejaste a Sakuno-chan en su casa?_

— ¿Quién dijo que haría eso? —evadió.

Miró de reojo hacia Ryusaki, quien se encontraba aun ruborizada pero cabizbaja.

— _¡Ay, vamos, Echizen! A mi no me engañas, te dejó preocupado la nieta de la entrenadora, así que es obvio que la seguiste y te ofreciste llevarla a su casa, para asegúrate que llegara bien._

Bufó con fastidio —Si estas llamando solo para molestar, mejor es que cuelgue.

Sin embargo Momo habló antes de que lo hiciera —_Está bien, está bien. Te llamaba para avisarte que el anciano ya reparó tus raquetas. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el local._

Lo había olvidado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

—Momo-sempai ¿podrías llevarlas el lunes?

A Momoshiro le pareció esto muy extraño, incluso la forma en que se lo pedía era como si ni siquiera le interesara —_ok, te las llevo el lunes. Adiós._

Colgó, y metió su móvil en el bolsillo. Suspiró. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Había hecho algo que jamás se imaginó que fuese capaz. Miró a Ryusaki de reojo, aun seguía recargada en la pared.

Tenía que decir algo, tal vez disculparse. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Sakuno, esta subió la mirada, pero debido a la pena volvió a bajarla.

—Ryusaki, lo que pasó…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que alguien le llamó. Ambos miraron en aquella dirección, una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas venía corriendo y vociferando en acento ingles.

— ¡Ryoma, Ryoma, mi amor!

Esta chica rubia en cuanto llegó al ambarino se le colgó del cuello para abrazarlo, cayendo los dos con ella sobre él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La cara que Ryoma tenía era parecida al espanto.

Sakuno miraba todo esto asombrada. Mas un sentimiento nuevo para ella la embargó al percatarse de la manera tan cercana en que llamó a Ryoma, como si ellos fueran…

—Oh, pero que forma es esa de tratar a tu novia —habló aquella rubia haciendo un puchero.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Sakuno apretó los puños. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho que era "su novia"? No podía ser cierto, se decía así misma, porque si así era, entonces ¿por qué la que la besó hace un rato?, ¿es que acaso para él solo fue un juego? Frunció el ceño notando que Ryoma no hacía nada para quitársela de encima. Se sintió que estaba de más, así que sin decir nada se alejó de la pared donde estaba recargada y pasó por el lado de Ryoma.

El ambarino, entonces, desde el piso al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Ryusaki, ordenó a esa rubia que se quitara de encima.

— ¿Puedes quitarte? Quiero levantarme —habló fastidiado.

—Ah, lo siento, es que estoy emocionada de verte otra vez —le dijo sonriente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, mientras se levantaba.

El ambarino ni le prestó atención, solo se levantó y fue hasta Sakuno y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Ryusaki…

Esta se le dio la cara, y la forma en que le miraba, no le gustó, pues parecía de reproche.

— ¿Qué? —le habló molesta.

—Se… se supone que yo te llevaría a casa.

—No me voy a perder —le dijo deshaciéndose del agarre— Adiós —y volvió a andar.

—Oye, espera… —intentó detenerla, más Sakuno ya se había adelantado bastante pues iba apresurada.

La rubia, por otro lado, vio todo esto con malos ojos. No sabía quien era esa chica que acababa de irse. Mas luego volvió a poner su atención en su amado "novio".

—Ryoma te extrañé tanto —le dijo esta colgándose otra vez de su cuello, ante lo cual el se zafó sin mucha delicadeza.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —le reclamó.

—No —contestó como una niña terca y volviendo a abrazarlo.

Ryoma rodó los ojos, mientras otra vez se deshacía de los brazos de ella. Entonces escuchó que un chico de su edad y rubio también venía corriendo y llamándolo. Era Kevin Smith.

— ¡Ryoma! —Al llegar hasta él, le saludó —Hello, Ryoma. How are you?

—Fine —contestó, aunque su respuesta no concordaba tan bien con su semblante.

—Eh, ¿acaso llegamos en un mal momento? —preguntó Kevin inocente.

Ryoma suspiró. Algo le decía que las cosas empeorarían.

* * *

Nunca había estado tan enfadada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ryoma? ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a besarla si tenía novia? Hizo una mueca triste, claro, pensaba, con razón la rechazó cuando le confesó sus sentimientos.

—Tonto —farfulló.

Estaba tan molesta que ni se dio cuenta que iba a tropezar con alguien hasta que cayó sentada en el piso. Al levantar la mirada, encontró a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados también tumbada sobre la cera, junto con unas bolsas que estaban desparramadas.

—Deberías fijarte por donde vas —le dijo aquella chica con molestia.

Se paró y comenzó a recoger lo que estaba tirado. Sakuno al instante la imitó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada mientras la ayudaba a recoger lo que faltaba.

Sakuno la miró un poco, notando que se le hacía conocida de algún lado.

—Me parece que te he visto antes —soltó sorprendiendo a la de ojos almendrados.

—Pues yo no te recuerdo de nada.

Entonces Sakuno agrandó un poco más los ojos, pues ya sabía quien era.

—Claro, sí tu eres hija de la señora Manako, ella es amiga de mi mamá —se explicó— me parece que te llamas Naoko, ¿no es así? —La aludida asintió— No sé si lo recuerdas, pero el año pasado, nos presentaron en una reunión de damas que organizó la compañía de tu mamá.

Naoko hizo memoria de aquel evento y efectivamente, recordaba el momento en que fueron presentadas.

—Si, ya lo recuerdo —volvió a asentir— Si no me equivoco, tú eres Sakuno —y agregó— vaya, que coincidencia.

Sakuno asintió y sonrió. Entonces Naoko miró una pulsera que cargaba Sakuno en su muñeca izquierda.

—Tú también participarás en la carrera de cinco kilómetros, ¿no? —le dijo Naoko señalándole la pulsera.

Sakuno alzó el brazo y miró también la pulsera. Ese accesorio se lo dieron cuando se inscribió hace una semana, junto con una camiseta que llevan ambos el logotipo del evento.

—Ah, sí —afirmó— Aunque no soy muy atlética, creo la causa vale la pena —luego preguntó— ¿Y que me dices de ti?

De repente vio que la de ojos almendrados cambio su semblante demostraba incomodidad.

—Yo… yo no lo sé.

Sakuno le miró con extrañez y luego apenada

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Naoko levantó la mirada un poco confusa— Creo que te he molestado con mi pregunta.

—No —negó con la cabeza— Es… —se quedó callada unos segundos— Es solo que no creo que esté condiciones físicas.

—Bueno, pero faltan como veinte días, así que con entrenamiento…

Más Naoko la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—No se trata solo de eso —Sakuno notó que era como si le costase decirlo— De hecho, yo ya estaba preparándome para ello, pero —desvió la mirada—… tuve un accidente y me lesioné así que… no creo que pueda.

—Ah, supongo que será para la próxima vez, entonces.

Naoko asintió y medio le sonrió a Sakuno.

—Bueno, yo debo regresar a mi departamento —dijo Naoko.

—Entonces dale saludos a tu mamá. Adiós.

Naoko se despidió también y se fue en dirección contraria a la que Sakuno se fue.

* * *

Acababa de darse una ducha. Se sentó en un taburete a secarse el cabello con una toalla y luego lo hizo con una secadora. Luego se lo peinó, colocándose una diadema color blanco.

Justo en ese momento se acordó que debía llamar a Hitomi para decirle que Sakuno no iría mañana domingo a entrenar, así que tomó su celular de encima de la cama y marcó el número. Esperó dos tonos hasta que Hitomi le contestó.

— ¿Hola? —se escuchó la voz de su amiga.

—Te habla Ann —dijo y agregó— te llamo para decirte que Sakuno no podrá ir mañana al entrenamiento.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Hitomi se sentó en un puf y cruzó las piernas.

—Me dijo que es porque se le había olvidado decirte que mañana sus padres y ella irán a visitar a un pariente.

—Ah, bueno, ni modo, seremos solo nosotras. —luego cambió de tema— Por cierto… ¿Que tal el partido? —preguntó recordando haberlas dejado justo cuando Ann invitó a Sakuno a debatirse en un juego.

—Interesante —lo definió Ann— Sakuno-chan tiene un buen estilo, aunque es un poco insegura.

—Pues sí —reconoció Hitomi— Je, pero deberías de verla cuando se pone con determinación, sino como crees que fue la única en ganarme en los rankings.

Ann sonrió, la manera en como elogiaba a Sakuno era como si estuviese orgullosa. Al parecer le caía muy bien a su amiga.

—Veo que Sakuno-chan te cae bien.

Hitomi sonrió —Debe ser porque le encuentro cierto parecido a mí cuando iba en segundo —y agregó— ya sabes, por lo poco extrovertida.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

— ¿y al final quien ganó?

—Ninguna —tal contestación le extrañó a Hitomi, pero Ann lo aclaró al mismo tiempo que se tiraba a su cama boca abajo— Íbamos a un marcador de 30-30, pero en ese momento Momoshiro y Echizen se aparecieron.

— ¿Momoshiro y Echizen? —La cara de Hitomi era de diversión— ¿Y que tal ese encuentro?

Ann rodó los ojos sonriente, pues ya sabía hacia donde iba su amiga.

—Como los chicos aparecieron, Momoshiro-kun dijo que jugáramos dobles —contestó— pero no se pudo debido a que Sakuno-chan dijo que no se sentía bien.

— ¿Y que le pasó? —ahora la cara de Asuka era de preocupación.

—Mmm, pues solo dijo que no se sentía bien —comentó extrañada— pero eso fue después de que recibiera una llamada a su celular. Se veía algo nerviosa.

—Pues no debe haber sido una muy deseada para que se ponga así.

—Luego, al momento de que Sakuno-chan se fuera, Echizen también lo hizo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer —Ann lanzó una risilla, pues tanto ella como Momo notaron que Ryoma en realidad estaba preocupado por Sakuno— aunque lo que creo es que fue detrás de ella, a pesar de que lo disimulaba o al menos lo intentaba.

— ¿Crees que Echizen en serio estaba preocupado por Ryusaki? —Hitomi estaba algo sorprendida, porque hasta donde Sakuno mismo le contó, fue él quien la rechazó.

—Pienso que sí —aseguró Ann— a pesar de que la haya rechazado, creo que después de todo Echizen no le es tan indiferente.

— ¿Rechazado? —Hitomi levantó las cejas levemente— ¿Tú sabes lo del video?

—Ajá —asintió la castaña— Momoshiro-kun me lo contó después de que Echizen se fuese.

—Vaya, si resultó ser chismoso y todo.

—Pero no lo hizo porque hacer algún tipo de daño. —lo defendió, ante lo cual Hitomi sonrió— Es solo que él así como los ex titulares, siempre han estado a favor de que Sakuno-chan y Echizen sean más que solo compañeros de clase o incluso amigos.

Hitomi frunció el ceño un poco confundida —Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que los ocho titulares del año pasado, han querido juntarlos?

—Bueno, no todos —especificó Ann— Además de Momoshiro, sé que Kikumaru, Fuji e Inui también. Oishi prefiere no meterse, y en cuanto a Tezuka y Kaidoh creo que ni les iba ni le venía.

— ¿Y todo eso te lo ha contado Momoshiro? —Y agregó divertida— Creo que para ser solo amigos, te tiene mucha confianza.

Ann se sonrojó un poco ante las insinuaciones de su amiga.

—Es solo que yo también pienso que Echizen y Sakuno-chan no harían mala pareja —se excusó.

— ¿Y que hicieron tu y Momoshiro cuando se quedaron a solas? —preguntó para incomodar más a la castaña.

—Pues… jugamos un partido —trató Ann de tranquilizarse, pues ya podía ver la cara de diversión que Hitomi ponía al hacerle esa pregunta.

— ¿Y que más?

—Charlamos —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Mmm —Hitomi jugaba moviendo su pie en círculos.

— ¿Qué significa ese "Mmm"?

—Es increíble que pretendas hacerte la desentendida conmigo, jeje —Hitomi negó con su cabeza y le dijo rotunda— A ti te gusta Momoshiro.

Ann suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Aunque así fuese… —habló fingiendo indiferencia— no tengo idea de… de lo que él sienta.

—Puede ser —Hitomi le dio la razón, y luego se le ocurrió— Que tal, si yo lo investigo por ti.

La castaña se puso rígida ante la propuesta de Hitomi — ¿Y como lo harás?

Hitomi se puso pensativa —Para empezar necesitamos ayuda de alguien que esté más cerca de su entorno. —Luego añadió— ¿Qué te parece Ryusaki? Ella es nieta de la entrenadora Sumire, así que es una buena excusa, ¿no?

—No lo sé… —Ann se notaba dudosa— ¿en verdad piensas que ella querrá inmiscuirse?

—De eso me encargo yo —aseguró Asuka— Le pediré a Ryusaki que nos haga ese favor, y con lo discreta que es, no creo que vaya por ahí diciendo que a ti te gusta un titular de Seigaku.

—Pues no sería la única —esta vez fue Ann quien atacó divertida— ¿Qué me dices tú Hitomi-chan, que hay del chico al que le dicen víbora?

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado —trataba de sonar convincente.

— ¿Segura? —Ann no creía del todo lo que Hitomi decía— ¿sigues encontrándotelo en todas partes?

Hitomi bufó, puesto que eso le hacía más difícil dejar atrás los sentimientos que tuvo por Kaidoh.

—Sí —y agregó cansada— y la verdad es que no entiendo la razón.

Ann volvió a acostarse pero ahora mirando hacia el techo de su habitación.

—Bueno, tal vez debe ser una señal. —Y luego le dijo— Tal vez deberías decirle de una vez lo que antes no te atreviste.

Hitomi sonrió irónicamente. Ann seguramente le estaba echando una broma ¿Decirle al chico de la técnica de la serpiente, que le gustaba? No, se decía mentalmente, porque ella ya no sentía nada por él. Además pensaba que el día en que algo sugiera entre ellos, a lo mejor las estrellas caerían. Si no había pasado nada entre ella y el titular de Seigaku, dudaba mucho que ahora sí.

Más a su mente llegó esa vez en que coincidió con Kaidoh en la tienda de deportes y lo amable que fue con ella. Lo cual por un breve instante le hizo dudar con respecto a que no sentía nada por él.

—De hecho… hay algo que no te he contado —le dijo nerviosa.

Ann entonces prestó atención a lo que Hitomi le dijo continuación, y en la medida que lo hacía su sonrisa se ensanchaba más. Porque si ese chico tan serio y poco sociable como lo era Kaidoh Kaoru fue capaz de hablarle por primera con la excusa de ayudarla con unas compras, no dudaba de que este sintiera algo por su amiga.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa y junto a las visitas entró. Aylin, la chica que decía ser la futura esposa de Ryoma, estaba asombrada. Para ella era la primera vez que pisaba una casa al estilo japonés, más aun cuando supo que era parte de un templo.

—Oh, Ryoma, tu casa es genial —halagó la rubia exageradamente, y de la emoción volvió a colgarse del cuello del ambarino.

—Aylin, compórtate —reprendió Kevin, su hermano mayor.

Ryoma se sentía abrumado de esta situación, y la verdad era que esperaba que la visita de los hermanos Smith no durara mucho.

Aylin hizo un puchero y le hizo caso a su hermano mayor, quien suspiró y movió su cabeza de manera negativa. Su hermana desde que conoció a Ryoma, quedó prendada. Sabía que el ambarino no sentía nada por ella, y era eso lo que le preocupaba, ya que cuando por fin ella cayera en cuenta, le dolería más de lo que decía querer a Echizen.

Nanako y Rinko, salieron a ver quien estaba en casa. La señora Echizen al encontrar a las visitas se alegró y los saludó.

—Oh, Kevin, Aylin, sean bienvenidos —y agregó— ¿por qué no me dijeron que venían?

—Fue algo de ultimo momento —Kevin disimuladamente miró a su hermana, dando a entender la razón.

—Pero que hacen ahí, pasen.

Tomaron asiento en la sala para platicar. Ryoma quiso irse de largo a su habitación, más Aylin lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo obligó a quedarse ahí.

—Miren, les presento a Nanako, ella es mi sobrina.

La chica saludó alegre.

—Es un placer conocerlos.

—Mucho gusto —se presentó Kevin.

—Oh, eres muy linda Nanako —habló Aylin con emoción.

Nanako sonrió aunque algo incomoda, por lo vivaz que era esa rubia.

Rinko y Nanako fueron a traer unas galletas y unos refrescos.

— ¿Y cuéntenme como les va? —preguntó la progenitora de Ryoma cuando volvieron.

—Bien, —respondió Kevin relajado— las cosas con papá también. Estamos en vacaciones, y como nuestro padre fue de viaje para entrenar a un equipo extranjero, decidimos venir a visitarlos. El señor Echizen fue quien nos dio la idea.

¿Con que su padre, eh? pensó Ryoma. Ese hombre sabía de lo fastidiosa que le parecía la hermana de Kevin, y aun así les sugirió que vinieran a Japón. En su mente maquinaba como secuestraría las revistas obscenas que tanto adoraba para quemárselas y así vengarse. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se asomo por su rostro.

—Además extrañaba a Ryoma —declaró Aylin con felicidad, Ryoma le miró mal y estuvo por quejarse, de no ser porque su madre con la mirada le decía que debe ser amable con las visitas.

La hora del almuerzo llego, y Nanjiroh también. Después de los saludos y que todos degustaran de una deliciosa receta que Rinko y Nanako preparó, los hermanos Smith se fueron alegando que tenían que volver al hotel para resolver unos asuntos, más Rinko les llamó la atención diciéndoles que ellos no necesitaban dormir en un hotel, que bien podrían quedarse ahí hasta que volvieran a América.

Ryoma casi se cae para atrás al escuchar tal cosa, una cosa era soportar a Aylin en un mismo país pero otra era aguantarla bajo el mismo techo. Por otro lado veía con rencor como su padre se divertía a su costa.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el ambarino le soltó lo que quería decirle.

— ¿Por qué les sugeriste que vinieran? —la cara de Ryoma era de pura molestia.

—Ah, Ryoma no te quejes —contestó Nanjiroh como si nada— además deberías agradecerle a tu padre la oportunidad de ayudarte a conseguir una novia.

— ¿Quién dijo que necesito una?

Nanjiroh le miró y sonrió divertido.

—A menos que ya tengas una y no la has presentado a la familia.

Ryoma miró hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que no tenía novia alguna. Sin embargo lo que su padre acababa de decirle de alguna forma lo llevó a pensar en Ryusaki y en el beso que se dieron hace unas horas. Entonces escuchó la risa de su padre, y le miró confuso.

—Es… es que… te has ruborizado… —hablaba mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

El ambarino estaba sin creérselo. ¿Cómo que ruborizado?

— ¿Quieres callarte? —siseó fastidiado.

Nanjiroh se calmó aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

— ¿En quien pensabas, eh?

Ryoma no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y fue directo a su habitación.

Ahí se tiró en su cama boca arriba y dio un sonoro suspiro. ¿Qué cosas se estaba imaginando, cuando su padre le sugirió sobre tener una novia? ¿Por qué pensar en Ryusaki en ese momento? Se estaba volviendo loco, eso era seguro.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el beso con Ryusaki. Definitivamente había perdido el control de sí mismo. Abrió los ojos fijándolos en el techo y volvió a suspirar. Aun podía sentir ese cosquilleo en sus labios. Era su primer beso y precisamente con quien una vez rechazó. Y como se sintió, fue muy raro pero a la vez, reconocía que… no había sido tan malo.

Mas luego sacudió su cabeza ¡En que rayos estaba pensado!, se recriminó así mismo. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo detenerse? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella? Se sentía tan confundido. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando con Ryusaki? ¿Por qué desde que ella se le declarase se sentía tan vulnerable?

Volvió a suspirar. Jamás debió seguirla, jamás debió ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa, porque entonces nada de esto hubiese pasado. Recordó entonces aquella suposición de ella, diciendo que el se comportaba amable solo por lastima. Y le molestó que ella pensase así. Estaba claro que no le tenía lastima, y si no era eso entonces qué.

¿Cómo debería definir lo que sentía por esa chica tan tímida? Un pensamiento muy fugaz atravesó su mente haciendo que se levantase sorprendido y algo asustado. Lo que acababa de ocurrírsele, no podía ser cierto.

—No… —negó con su cabeza— ella a mi no me gusta ella —pausó— ella no… me gusta.

* * *

Cuando Sakuno escuchó el sonido del timbre, salió corriendo a abrir. Su padre Yuuki quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro la miró.

—No deberías salir co… —pero antes de que terminara la frase su hija ya había caído de frente.

Sakuno para evitar caer del todo apoyó su mano derecha en el piso, sin embargo al levantarse notó que esta empezaba a dolerle.

—Ay… —sacudió la mano.

Yuuki se levantó — ¿está todo bien?

—No es nada, solo fue un golpe leve —aseguró antes de que su progenitor se acercara.

—Eso te pasa por atolondrada —dijo Yuuki negando con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse para seguir leyendo.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a Tomoka al otro lado. Luego de invitarla a pasar y que saludara al señor Ryusaki. Fueron a la habitación para charlar.

Luego de que llegara a su casa, Tomoka la llamó para avisarle que iría a visitarla, pero notó en su voz desanimo. La chica de coletas estaba curiosa así que con más razón fue a su casa. Ese día para su gran suerte, sus padres salieron con sus pequeños hermanos, no dudó en ir a casa de su mejor amiga para pasar el rato.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —le preguntó Osakada estaba sentada en la cama de Sakuno apoyando sus brazos en esta e inclinándose hacia atrás— ¿acaso te fue mal en el entrenamiento?

—No, no —negó— Asuka-sempai me ayudó mucho y bueno también a Tachibana Ann del Fudomine —como Tomoka estaba sin entender que tenía que ver esa chica, Sakuno explicó— era ella la amiga que Asuka sempai dijo que llevaría — la de cabellos cobrizos estaba sentada en una silla giratoria— El entrenamiento estuvo cansado, pero estoy segura que al menos no haré el ridículo en la carrera.

—Si no estas con ese animo por la carrera, entonces ¿Qué es?

Sakuno suspiró y enrojeció, recordando el beso que se dio con Ryoma y luego la llegada de una rubia que al parecer era su novia.

—Luego del entrenamiento Tachibana y yo fuimos a jugar en las canchas del centro. Entonces apareció Momoshiro-sempai y… —agregó cohibida— … Ryoma-kun.

Tomoka la observó divertida y alzó una ceja.

—Por tu cara, debo suponer que pasó algo con el príncipe.

—Antes de que llegaran, me sentía un poco mareada, luego se me quitó pero en cambio la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, así que cuando Momo-sempai sugirió que jugáramos dobles les dije que no y me fui —se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro para calmarse— al rato Ryoma-kun me alcanzó y-y no se por qué, pe-pero se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, es la tercera vez que lo hace y…

— ¿Acompañarte a tu casa? —le miró incrédula y luego cayó en cuenta en lo ultimo que dijo— Espera, espera —pausó— ¿Cómo que es la tercera vez?

—Ah, sí bueno, es que… —quería explicar pero Tomoka no la dejó.

— ¡¿Sakuno cuando pensabas decírmelo?! —Sakuno al darse cuenta que Tomoka alzó la voz al decir eso fue hasta ella y le tapó la boca.

—Tomoka no hagas tanto ruido —pidió.

—Pues si confiaras en tu mejor amiga mas seguido…—le decía con un deje de resentimiento.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó— es solo que todo ha ocurrido repentinamente. —Y agregó sentándose en la cama— Bueno, como te decía. Ryoma-kun se ofreció a traerme a casa, pero en el camino tuvimos una discusión.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Es que le pregunté por qué se comportaba amable. Le dije que pienso que lo hace por lastima —suspiró— ya sabes, porque me rechazó.

—Y que te contestó.

—Solo me dijo que no lo sabía y… y cuando menos lo esperaba… —enrojeció mas, tanto que Tomoka pudo hacer una comparación con esos faroles que se colgaban en navidad— me… me besó.

Tomoka estaba con la boca abierta, jamás en su vida pensó que el Príncipe haría una cosa así.

— ¿Y como estuvo? —preguntó ansiosa de información.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó esta vez Sakuno desubicada.

— ¡Ay, pues que más! —Su amiga rodó los ojos— ¡el beso! ¡Vamos, dime como estuvo!

Sakuno estaba nerviosa —p-pues bien… supongo.

—Pues deberías alegrarte —Sakuno se la quedó viendo sin entender— me refiero a que si el Príncipe fue capaz de besarte, es porque no le eres del todo indiferente.

—Pe-pero el me rechazó.

—Sakuno, los chicos a veces son más lentos en entender ciertas cosas. —y agregó— El es el tipo de chico que jamás se ha preocupado por estos temas, y con lo reservado que es, es probable que sea la primera vez que una chica le guste —y añadió de forma sugerente— Y quien sabe, tal vez sea también su primer beso.

La de cabellos cobrizos se quedó pensando ante lo último que su amiga acababa de decirle. ¿Sería posible…? ¿Sería posible que también fuera su primer beso? Eso, significaba que era la primera en su vida, lo cual hizo que algo cálido le invadiera el corazón. Con cierta alegría tocó sus labios, mas luego se regañó a sí misma por crearse falsas esperanzas, pues a su mente le vino la imagen de cierta rubia que dijo ser su novia, lo cual le hizo pensar que entonces no era el primer beso de Ryoma como Tomoka le sugería.

—No, yo no le gusto —habló con tristeza.

—No seas tan pesimista, solo dale un poco más de tiempo y…

—No —y añadió triste— porque él ya tiene a alguien más.

— ¿Y como estas tan segura?

Sakuno tomó aire y habló —ayer después de lo que sucedió, una chica rubia se apareció de repente, diciendo que era su novia.

— ¿Una rubia? —Tomoka estaba sorprendida — ¿Estas segura? A lo mejor es solo una admiradora.

Sakuno asintió y no dijo más. Tomoka, en cambio, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada como se estaba poniendo esta situación. Entonces como buena amiga, se propuso ayudar a Sakuno y no dejaría que otra se quedara con el Príncipe.

* * *

Era domingo y de noche, y Akira quiso tomar aire fresco. Así que sin salir del edificio fue a la terraza. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrar nada más y nada menos que a aquella chica de ojos almendrados.

Estaba de espaldas sentada, por lo que no vio que Akira llegó. El castaño escuchó unos sollozos y preocupado fue hasta ella. Cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro de distancia la llamó.

—Kumi-chan —pero la muchacha ni se volteó— Kumi-chan —volvió a llamar. Pero debido a que no le prestaba atención, le tocó el hombre y ella asustada se volteó, dándose cuenta que en realidad no le escuchó porque tenía puesto unos audífonos.

— ¿Qué-que quieres? —dijo con fastidio. Akira notó que el rostro de la muchacha estaba mojado y sus ojos estaban muy rojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —se sentó a su lado.

—Eso no te importa.

El castaño miró al frente y luego la vio de reojo —a veces hablar es bueno.

—Como si eso sirviera —dijo Kumi amargamente— ¿y tu por qué estas aquí?

—Necesitaba tomar aire fresco —dijo sonriendo, pero Kumi supo que le mentía.

—Si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas —habló triste— no hay nada peor que una mentira.

Akira miró el piso en actitud pensativa —me descubriste— admitió sonriente y volvió a mirar al frente —digamos que ahora mismo las cosas en mi departamento están algo tensas.

— ¿Tus padres peleando? —Preguntó sin vacilación, mientras que Akira le miró con sorpresa— hace dos años estuve en una situación parecida.

— ¿Y como terminó?

—Divorcio.

Al castaño no le gustaba esa palabra. Quería a sus padres, y la sola idea de que algo así ocurriera, le molestaba. Ellos tenían esas discusiones desde hace algún tiempo, y en lugar de mejorar la situación, esta solo empeoraba.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? —soltó cambiando de tema.

Kumi soltó un suspiro y negó. No hablaría de ese tema con él ni con nadie.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Es algo muy feo?

—Es… —pausó, pues sentía que la voz se le empezaba a quebrar, respiró hondo y continuó— es algo que no quiero recordar.

—Kumi-chan, lo que te pasó… —decía Akira— ¿tiene algo que ver con esos policías con los que no querías hablar ese día? —Y agregó— yo… yo escuché que ellos decían que sobreviviste a algo, ¿es que acaso tuviste un accidente?

Kumi bajó la mirada y apretó los puños —Eso hubiese sido mejor, y mucho más si hubiese muerto.

Akira se asustó de aquellas palabras. La miró y no pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando notó que aquella chica volvía a llorar. Esta se levantó rápido y sin decir nada se estaba yendo, más el castaño alcanzó a tomarla del brazo.

—Oye, espe…

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! —le gritó a la cara y haciendo a un lado su mano con brusquedad. El castaño se sorprendió por tal reacción.

—Yo…yo no quise…si te molesta tanto lo siento.

Ella no dijo más y salió apresurada de la azotea, dejando a Akira aun más intrigado.

_**Buen día a mis queridos lectores. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia, y también por los comentarios que he recibido. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**A lo mejor la escena del primer beso entre nuestros protagonistas, quizás a algunos no les guste tanto. De hecho, esa escena la he reescrito como veinte veces, y la razón se debe a que son chiquillos de 13 años, y por tanto la hice de acuerdo a su edad y obviamente a su nula experiencia en temas del amor (XD Sobre todo lo digo por Ryoma).**_

_**Por otro lado, he integrado un nuevo personaje, que le dará intriga a la historia, es decir a Aylin. Espero en verdad que les siga gustando este fanfic. Y otra vez lo digo: GRACIAS.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**_


	14. Invitación

**_DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis no me pertence ni sus personajes._**

**_Capitulo 14: Invitación_**

El lunes otra vez hacía su aparición. Faltaban tan solo quince minutos para que en Seigaku empezaran las clases. Sakuno atravesó la puerta principal del colegio. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón.

Cuando llegó su amiga la abordó para preguntarle si había estudiado pues en la segunda hora tendrían una prueba de Historia. Sakuno asintió con un poco de desanimo, pues para variar otra vez no pudo descansar bien. Sakuno, con su mentón apoyado en su mano, dio un suspiro, pues ya no sabía que hacer para poder dormir tranquila, cada vez más, esos sueños eran constantes. Cada vez más se convencía de que no eran simplemente sueños, pero no tenía como confirmarlo.

En ese momento Ryoma dando un bostezo atravesó la puerta del salón. Bastó solo un segundo en que sus miradas se cruzasen para que se sonrojara levemente sin poder evitar recordar el beso. Ryoma desvió sus ojos al igual que Sakuno, y fue a sentarse en su sitio.

El ambarino usó sus brazos de almohada, enterrando la cabeza en ellos. Dio un suspiro, era inevitable no sentirse nervioso después de lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos para calmarse. Le molestaba sentirse así, nada más que por la presencia de la nieta de la entrenadora.

La primera clase pronto empezó. El profesor luego de tomar lista, dijo que se juntaran en parejas para hacer un taller. Tomoka estuvo a punto de decirle a Sakuno que lo hicieran juntas, pero el maestro se apresuró a decir que él se había adelantado a escoger con cual compañero o compañera trabajarían. Y para mala suerte de Sakuno y Ryoma, les tocó trabajar juntos.

Como a Tomoka le tocó hacer el taller con Akira, esta le indicó a Ryoma que bien podía tomar su pupitre para sentarse cerca de Sakuno. El chico con cara de aburrimiento se acercó y así lo hizo. Ninguno profirió palabra, y por primera vez Sakuno prefirió que así fuese, claro que eso era imposible ya que debían trabajar en equipo.

El maestro les entregó una hoja escrita de lado y lado, que contenía diez ejercicios.

—Estos temas que les he entregado son del tipo que les tomaré en el examen, así que por favor esfuércense en hacerlos. Pueden consultar sus textos y las notas que han tomado. Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme —y agregó finalmente— bien, ya comiencen.

Sakuno miró la hoja y habló lo más indiferente posible.

—Yo haré el primero.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, pues sabía lo que Ryusaki trataba de hacer. Así que si quería hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, entonces le seguiría el juego.

—Entonces yo haré el segundo — y agregó empezando a copiar el tema para desarrollarlo— mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor.

Sakuno quien también estaba copiando el que le correspondía, al escuchar aquellas palabras, se sintió terrible.

—Claro, debe ser fatal para ti tener que volver a trabajar juntos —el tono que Ryusaki usaba era de resentimiento, pues esto le recordaba a aquella vez que estuvieron en la biblioteca.

Ryoma dejó de escribir e hizo una mueca de ironía — ¿para mí? —Y añadió serio— más bien creo que es todo lo contrario. —y siguió escribiendo.

—S-seguramente si estuvieras en compañía de… —pausó— tu novia, creo que no sería problema para ti ¿no?

El ambarino la miró sorprendido y confundido, pues no entendía de qué novia hablaba. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de quien sería posiblemente. La única que andaba por ahí diciendo que era su novia, era Aylin. Entonces una idea se le pasó por la mente… ¿Acaso… estaba celosa? Alzó una ceja, mientras observaba el semblante de su compañera quien hasta el momento no se había dignado a mirarle. Parecía molesta, lo cual le recordó aquella vez en que la acompañó a su casa luego de que tropezaran en una vereda. Y como en esa ocasión, le pareció graciosa su expresión de enfado haciéndola ver como una niña. Sonrió arrogante.

—Ryusaki, no sabía que podías ser celosa.

Sakuno dejó de escribir y al levantar la mirada se encontró con esos ojos gatunos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Celosa? ¿Había dicho que estaba celosa? Sintió como su cara entibiaba, pero luego volvió su vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo, pues parecía que al ambarino le hacía gracia todo esto.

—No-no se de que hablas.

—Claro —ironizó.

La siguió observando pero esta vez con arrogancia. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, y sabía que era por causa de él. Miró con detenimiento cada detalle de aquel rostro, hasta que reparó en sus labios.

—De-deja de hacer eso —le reprochó ella más nerviosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Me-me refiero a que dejes de mirarme de esa forma —Sakuno alzó su vista hacia él y volvió a desviarla.

Entonces Ryoma divertido por el apuro en que metía a Ryusaki, se acercó un poco más.

—Creo que te has equivocado Ryusaki —Sakuno levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Ryoma estaba más cerca, y como el pupitre en el que estaba sentado lo había colocado a lado de ella, sus brazos estaban rozándose— Aquí te has equivocado en un signo —le indicó casi acercando su rostro pero luego se alejó de inmediato y tomó otro ejercicio para hacer ya que el primero ya estaba resuelto.

Sakuno se quedo un momento paralizada, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y corrigió lo que Ryoma acababa de indicarle.

Por otro lado, Tomoka estaba pendiente de ellos. A veces no sabía que pensar, Ryoma era tan reservado que el que Sakuno le dijese que fue él quien la besó le costaba creer. Miró hacia sus compañeros, notando lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, mientras que le parecía como si Ryoma se estuviese divirtiendo a costa de ella. No entendía, según el ambarino, él no sentía nada por Sakuno, pero sus acciones denotaban otra cosa. Por lo que frunció el ceño.

—Osakada, no llego a la respuesta de este ejercicio —llamó Akira pensativo y golpeando ligeramente su lápiz sobre el pupitre— ¿Osakada?

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella mirándole.

Akira miró hacia donde su compañera lo hacía hace un momento y sonrió.

— ¿Te preocupa?

La chica de coletas suspiró.

—No quiero que salga lastimada —soltó su congoja.

Al castaño le daba la impresión que algo había pasado entre esos dos, por la forma en que Tomoka hablaba.

—Eso dependerá de él —habló relajadamente— a veces me pregunto, si de verdad el no siente nada por ella.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo —Tomoka tomó el ejercicio de Akira para ver donde estaba la falla —pero Ryoma-sama no es del tipo de chico que muestra sus sentimientos con facilidad.

— ¿Estás segura? —Osakada levantó sus ojos hacia él quien alzó una ceja y mostraba diversión.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó directa y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Akira se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé si debería decirlo —fue sincero— son solo suposiciones. Y como tú, yo tampoco quiero que Sakuno-chan salga lastimada.

—Y yo soy su mejor amiga, así que si sabes algo deberías decírmelo.

—Está bien —aceptó el castaño— pero te lo diré luego.

Tomoka asintió, entendiendo que ese no era el momento. Tenían que terminar de hacer ese taller.

* * *

Estaban en hora de receso, y Sakuno salió del salón junto con Akira y Tomoka para almorzar afuera. Luego del taller que tuvo que hacer con Ryoma, estuvo muy intranquila hasta el momento.

— ¿Pareces distraída? —habló Akira.

—No es nada —contestó haciendo parecer que no tenía importancia.

Tomoka entonces empezó a hablar sobre los próximos partidos que jugarían contra otras escuelas. Con emoción les contó de unas pancartas que ha estado elaborando para animarlos, solo que estaba en un dilema, porque, como Sakuno también era titular pero del equipo femenil, no sabía a quien apoyar.

—Tomoka, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias —habló Sakuno avergonzada.

— ¿Pero que dices? —Tomoka estaba decidida a ir animarla— aun cuando no pueda apoyar al equipo varonil. Iré a tus partidos.

— ¿Y que hay de ti Akira-kun? Momo-sempai me contó que quedaste como titular y que ganaste todos los partidos del ranking hace dos días. Felicidades. —Sakuno le sonrió.

—Gracias. —y agregó— pues sí ahora soy titular, aunque las cosas pusieron un poco tensas.

— ¿Y que pasó? —curioseó Tomoka.

—Lo que pasó es que un tal Konomi Ryu lo sacaron del equipo porque quiso golpear a Echizen.

—No sabía eso —dijo Sakuno preocupada— ¿y por qué fue?

—La cosa fue así. Konomi jugó contra mí en el primer bloque y le gané, pero luego empezó a decir que era injusto y hasta que había hecho trampa. Entonces Momo-sempai para que se calme, decidió darle otra oportunidad, aun en contra de la voluntad de Kaidoh-buchou, así que jugó con Echizen, pero este también le ganó. Echizen salió de la cancha antes que él, pero cuando estaba tomando agua, Konomi hecho una furia fue hasta él y estuvo a solo un centímetro de golpearlo con su raqueta, de no ser porque Kaidoh lo detuvo. La entrenadora al enterarse de lo que pasó, le dijo que se marchara y que quedaba fuera del club.

Sakuno y Tomoka se miraron entre sí asombradas.

—Vaya, que feo —comentó Tomoka.

Luego de unos minutos más, Sakuno se levantó, y fue a comprar una lata de gaseosa de una maquina expendedora.

* * *

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con apariencia relajada. Pero en realidad, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar tranquilo. Unos compañeros de clases, entre ellos, Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio, le invitaron a almorzar juntos, pero rechazó la oferta pues no tenía ánimos para socializar. Su mente no hacía más que rondar alrededor de la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire.

Al final si pudieron entregar el taller completo al profesor de Matemáticas, a pesar de que no estaba en buenos términos con su compañera. Y desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra. Suspiró fastidiado.

Se le antojó una ponta así que fue en busca de una. Mas en el camino, se cruzó con Ryu Konomi, el chico que recientemente echaron del club. Ambos se miraron directamente.

—Echizen —siseó Konomi con desprecio.

—Konomi —pronunció.

—Debes estar muy contento, ¿no? —Konomi le reprochó— Por tu culpa me sacaron del club.

El ambarino le miró como si estuviera loco —Creo que estás delirando. Hasta donde yo sé, saliste por mal comportamiento.

Konomi le miró con furia.

—Eres un engreído —y agregó— Claro, si eres el preferido de Ryusaki-sensei, como no.

Ryoma entonces frunció el ceño, pues lo que acababa de escuchar no le gustó.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa, que mejor te hubieses quedado en donde estabas. Desde que te apareciste en Seigaku, no haces más que alardear de tus dotes de deportista, y más si eres hijo de un tenista profesional.

Este ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. No tenía por qué seguir escuchándolo, era más que obvio que solo hablaba dirigido por la envidia. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero lo que le dijo a continuación le detuvo.

— ¿Y dime Echizen, ya reparaste tus raquetas? Ah, cierto ¿y que hay de tus otras cosas? Tengo entendido que también estaban en mal estado.

Giró en sus pies y le miró. Konomi le veía con sorna y suficiencia. Entonces una leve sospecha le cruzó la mente. Así que le habló con más frialdad de la normal.

—Tuviste algo que ver, ¿no?

Konomi entonces echó una carcajada.

—Eres demasiado lento Echizen —negó con la cabeza fingiendo decepción— Ni siquiera cuando te expuse ante tanta gente en el auditorio, sospechaste algo.

Ryoma abrió los ojos más de lo que ya estaba, pues ahora mismo Konomi le estaba confesando que él había sido el que puso ese video en el auditorio.

—Así que tú fuiste el de la estúpida broma —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si, y para serte sincero, no fue algo que planeé. Digamos que ese día estaba haciendo unas tomas para un proyecto de ciencias, y ahí estabas tú rechazando a la pobre nieta de la entrenadora —y lanzó esta vez una risilla.

—Infantil —pronunció con rencor, mas Konomi le ignoró y siguió con su verborrea.

—Que mal Echizen, si hubieras visto como se puso Ryusaki después de que te fueras y la dejaras ahí tan sola… estaba llorando a mares —fingió pena y agregó luego con una mueca de burla— Aunque te entendió, esa chica es demasiado torpe, tímida, poco hábil en los deportes, si le hubieras dicho que sí, seguramente se hubiera convertido en una carga mas que cualquier otra cosa…

Ryoma a cada despectivo que lanzaba contra Sakuno, sentía como el enojo se convertía en pura ira. De repente ya no pudo más y lo tomó del cuello, quería callarlo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Cállate.

Konomi por un instante se sorprendió mas luego volvió a sonreír.

—Vaya, Echizen, así que la nieta de la entrenadora te gusta después de todo —y agregó— y ya que parece que quieres matarme, ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos diferencias en un partido?

Ryoma entonces lo soltó bruscamente, no haría caso de ese chico, no valía la pena. Así que cuando quiso pasar de él, este volvió a hablarle.

—Oye te estoy hablando —se apresuró a decir Konomi enojado pues se sintió ignorado.

Se detuvo entonces y mirándole serio por encima de su hombro le contestó —No jugaría contigo ni aunque fueses el único oponente en la tierra.

Lo dicho por Ryoma enardeció mucho a Konomi, por lo que este sin avisar le lanzó la raqueta, mas como usó sus reflejos para esquivarla, solo le pasó rozando haciendo nada más que un raspón.

— ¿Pero que es lo que está pasando aquí? —Se escuchó la voz de un profesor, Konomi se puso pálido, y cuando llegó hasta ellos, se veía muy enojado— ¿se puede saber por qué le echa la raqueta a su compañero?

—So-solo era una broma —intentó justificarse sonriendo nerviosamente, y luego miró a Ryoma— ¿verdad Echizen?... Vamos dile que estábamos jugando.

Ryoma entonces lo miró sorprendido por lo cínico que era.

—El no me tiene que decir nada, yo vi claramente sus intenciones. Así que lo acompañaré a la oficina del coordinador de disciplina. —dijo el profesor.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada de peros, jovencito, vamos ya.

Konomi se volteó a ver con rabia a Ryoma quien con una sonrisa de burla se despidió haciéndole de la mano, antes de marcharse en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Caminaba hacia la maquina expendedora, que estaba al virar en una esquina. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ahí mismo estaba Ryoma recogiendo su lata de ponta favorita. Este notó que alguien lo observaba y miró hacia donde estaba Ryusaki.

—Ryusaki —el chico no se esperaba encontrársela.

Sakuno no dijo nada, solo se acercó a la maquina y metió unas monedas y escogió la bebida que quería. Ryoma sin embargo no se movió de ahí, simplemente se dedicó a observarla impasible mientras destapaba su lata y bebía de ella.

Sakuno esperó, mas la bebida no bajaba. Miró la estantería y esta aun tenía sodas. Suspiró, la maquina se había tragado su dinero y lo peor es que ya no tenía más.

—Hazte a un lado —escuchó que le dijo el ambarino tomándole del brazo.

Ese solo roce la puso nerviosa. Ella le miró y sonrojada desvió sus ojos al piso, mientras se apartaba de la maquina.

Ryoma se puso a una distancia prudente y pateó la maquina de frente. La lata de gaseosa bajó entonces. La tomó y se la dio a Sakuno.

—Toma —le extendió la lata.

—Gracias —dijo ella mirándole y cogiendo la lata, pero entonces reparó en que la mejilla de Ryoma estaba algo roja, cerca de su ojo.

— ¿Qué? —habló Ryoma notando que Ryusaki se le quedó viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ella se acercó y sin que Ryoma lo esperase, levantó su mano y le tocó. Lo cual le puso algo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué tienes eso en la cara?

—No es nada —miró hacia otro lado, ese Konomi después de todo si fue capaz de hacerle daño.

—Deberías ir a enfermería —le dijo ella sin dejar de tocar su rostro— parece que fue reciente, en la mañana no tenías eso —confrontó.

Ryoma entonces volteó a verla directamente a los ojos —Ya te dije que… —y levantó esta vez su mano para quitar la de Ryusaki, pero ante el contacto solo la colocó sobre ella y la agarró, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latirle aceleradamente—…no es nada.

Sakuno ante aquella acción se sonrojó mientras que también le miraba a los ojos —E-eres un testarudo, Ryoma-kun.

—Y tú una exagerada… —El ambarino entonces dio un paso más quedando más cerca de Sakuno sin soltar su mano, poniéndola mas nerviosa—… Ryusaki.

Ryoma se sentía como un idiota hipnotizado por esos ojos rubíes que lo miraban expectantes. Entonces bajando la mano de Ryusaki pero sin soltarla, se acercó lentamente. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía como un débil. Su mente le decía que debía alejarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Sakuno cerró entonces sus ojos al sentir que sus narices se estaban rozando. Ryoma inconsciente levantó su mano desocupada para acariciar su mejilla.

— ¿Qué… que estas… haciendo? —su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Ni siquiera Ryoma lo sabía. No entendía como es que esa chiquilla tan tímida podía robarle así sin más sus sentidos.

Entonces, no pudiendo contenerse más, inclinó su cabeza debido a que era más alto y tomó sus labios y como la primera vez ninguno hizo movimiento, quedándose así por unos segundos. Ryoma entonces se apartó un poco, mirando detenidamente el rostro de Sakuno. Se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el ambarino desvió los a los labios de Sakuno y volvió a besarla, sin embargo, esta vez empezó a mover lentamente los suyos sobre los de ella por mero instinto, pues no tenía ninguna experiencia en ello. Sakuno, quien también estaba en las mismas condiciones, lo único que hizo fue corresponderle.

Al principio, el contacto fue algo torpe, pero pasados unos minutos era como si sus bocas estuvieran acostumbradas. Las sensaciones que experimentaban eran muy agradables. Sentían como si todo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor, como si el piso bajo sus pies no estuviera. Sakuno no sabía por qué él actuaba así, no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ryoma, pero en ese momento lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar.

No tenían ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la falta de respiración los separó quedando a tan solo unos milímetros.

—Ryo-Ryoma-kun, qué…

Pero no pudo seguir, pues el volvió a besarla. Ryoma supo que deseaba escuchar explicaciones, pero el no quería. En este momento, ni siquiera el sabía por qué la besaba, aunque de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

Entonces, a Sakuno le pareció escuchar que su amiga Tomoka la llamaba, mas no hizo caso y mejor se concentró en seguir probando los labios del ambarino. Pero, de nuevo escuchó la voz de su amiga, así que se separó súbitamente.

—Es-espera… —le dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho para apartarlo, sin embargo Ryoma la calló robándole otro beso, sin percatarse que Tomoka se aproximaba a ellos. Sakuno entonces volvió a separar su boca y habló —Ryoma…

Fue ahí entonces donde Echizen reaccionó al escuchar que Osakada se acercaba y entendió por qué se empeñaba en alejarlo. Ambos con sus corazones agitados se separaron a una buena distancia, y fue en el momento justo en que Tomoka apareció. Ryoma se puso de espalda, ya que sentía que su cara estaba tibia, pues estaba ruborizado.

Sakuno respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Tomoka.

—Te demorabas así que vine a buscarte —la miró sospechosamente y luego también a Ryoma— ¿Qué hacías?

—Es que… —inventó una excusa— la-la soda estaba atorada… y-y Ryoma-kun me ayudaba a sacarla.

Tomoka entonces intuyó que había interrumpido en un mal momento. Sonrió divertida.

— ¿Y la soda?

—Aquí… —levantó la mano para enseñársela, mas estaba vacía— ¿eh?

—Toma —escuchó que Ryoma le habló, volteó hacia él sin poder evitar sonrojarse otra vez, este la miraba con rostro inexpresivo y extendiéndole la lata, seguramente se le cayó mientras se besaban.

En cuanto Sakuno cogió la lata, Ryoma pasó por su lado y con sus manos en los bolsillos se fue de ahí. Sakuno entonces suspiró cerrando sus ojos, y al abrirlos, Tomoka la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —negó la de coletas— será mejor irnos, el receso está por acabar.

Iban a su aula en silencio, Tomoka la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Sakuno entre tanto, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se daba de lo sonrojada que se veía. Tomoka entonces habló justo antes de entrar al edificio.

—Por como te ves, diría que Ryoma-sama y tu estaban haciendo algo más que tratar de sacar esa lata de soda de la maquina.

Sakuno se ruborizó mucho más, por lo que Tomoka rió.

—No es gracioso —habló por primera vez.

—Cuando fui a buscarte ¿interrumpí algo? —Sakuno no quería responder. Entonces Osakada bromeó— ¿No me digas que se estaban besando?

A Sakuno se le cayó la lata de soda por lo nerviosa que se puso, al escuchar lo que su mejor amiga acababa de suponer o mejor dicho adivinado. La chica de coletas le miró con la boca abierta.

—No me digas… —empezó a hablar Tomoka.

La nieta de Sumire no sabía que decir. Tomoka planeó hacerle un interrogatorio, pero el profesor de música la llamó. Este venía acompañado de una mujer de cabello color chocolate, la misma que viniera hace unos días a dar una charla.

— ¿Señorita Ryusaki?

Sakuno entonces le miró un poco turbada pues sentía como el profesor fijaba su vista en con una intensidad que le incomodaba, justo como aquella vez en que se lo encontró en la calle. La detective notó aquello frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Si, dígame.

—Usted debe recordarla —le dijo el profesor refiriéndose a la detective, Sakuno asintió— la detective Nakamura Yumiko desea hablar con usted —y luego se dirigió a Osakada— usted regrese a su salón.

—Claro —asintió Tomoka— con permiso —y se fue.

—Bien, yo las dejo —habló el profesor una vez más y se dirigió a Ryusaki— tenga, esta es una nota de excusa si es que no llega a su salón antes de que el receso termine.

Sakuno tomó la nota. El de lentes antes de irse, miró a la detective como si algo le molestase, aunque claro, lo disimuló bien.

— ¿Y que quiere hablar conmigo? —Sakuno estaba muy intrigada.

—Um, yo quería hacerte unas preguntas —entonces la detective sacó una foto de su chaqueta, y se la mostró a la de ojos rubíes— ¿reconoces a este hombre de algún sitio?

Sakuno miró la fotografía. En esta se mostraba un hombre blanco de cabello negro y lentes redondos, Sakuno negó.

—No, jamás lo he visto.

— ¿Estás segura? —insistió la mujer con preocupación.

—No —y luego preguntó— ¿por qué me pregunta por ese hombre? ¿Ha cometido algún delito?

Nakamura lo meditó un momento.

—Eso es parte de una investigación, así que no puedo contarte —Nakamura no podía decirle la verdad, primero debería hablar con sus padres —me gustaría hablar con tus padres, tal vez ellos lo conozcan.

—Está bien —aceptó.

—Trataré de ir a tu casa mas tarde, para hablar con ellos —sacó una tarjeta de presentación— si por si acaso llegas a recordar algo, puedes llamarme a este número —le indicó cuál.

Sakuno asintió y luego de despedirse, la detective se fue. Estaba intrigada, ¿Quién sería ese hombre y por qué pensó esa detective que lo conocía? Hace unos quince minutos que el timbre que finalizaba el receso, ya había tocado. Así que apresuró el paso y se fue de vuelta a su salón.

* * *

Las clases de ese día se dieron por terminadas. Sakuno, Akira y Tomoka salieron del aula. Ryoma en cambio venía muy atrás y despacio. Cuando llegaron a sus casilleros, Tomoka y Sakuno fueron al suyo respectivamente para cambiarse de zapatos.

El de Sakuno estaba justo a lado del de Akira, mientras que el de Ryoma estaba a unos cinco casilleros más allá. Akira lo miró de reojo mientras este también abría su casillero y luego miró a Sakuno con una sonrisa.

—Sakuno-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Claro, dime Akira-kun —decía ella mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

A Ryoma le molestó la manera tan confianzuda en que Ryusaki llamase a Kitsue.

—Quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.

Sakuno le miró incrédula, y por unos segundos no dijo nada. Su rostro se ruborizó.

— ¿Sakuno-chan? —Akira le miró— ¿es que te ha molestado?

—No… no es eso —negó— es… solo que no me lo esperaba —admitió.

Ryoma quien ya se había cambiado de zapatos, miraba fijamente su casillero abierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Apretó los puños, sintiendo como una molestia grande le invadía. Pero entonces se preguntó cual sería la respuesta de ella, ¿y si le decía que sí?

Sakuno estaba muy apenada, no solo por la invitación repentina que Akira le había hecho, sino también porque varios estudiantes de su salón que también estaban por ahí, se detuvieron al escuchar aquello. Entre los cuales estaban Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio, estos estaban sin poder creérselo. Tomoka por otro lado simplemente sonreía con diversión.

—Eh…

No sabía que decir. Entonces recordó lo que una vez habló con Asuka-sempai, cuando le contó que Ryoma la rechazó, acerca de considerar la posibilidad de salir con otro chico. Detrás de Akira pudo divisar al ambarino, quien estaba cerrando su casillero y luego poniéndose al hombro el porta-raquetas, por su actitud de indiferencia parecía poco importarle la respuesta que le daría al castaño, y eso le molestó. Pensó, entonces, que tal vez para Ryoma no había significado nada esos besos que se dieron.

Luego, justo cuando Ryoma pasase a lado de ellos ignorándolos por completo, supo que contestación debía dar.

—Sí —respondió decidida— acepto salir contigo.

—Bien —Akira se notaba complacido— ¿te parece el sábado? —Sakuno asintió— iré a tu casa a recogerte a las 4.00 pm.

Ryoma, entonces, se fue a las prácticas con paso apresurado. Estaba enojado a más no poder. Pero luego se dijo así mismo que a él no le importaba que Ryusaki saliera con Kitsue. No, porque él fue quien la rechazó, y como no sentía nada por esa niña, no tenía porque importarle. Sin embargo, la rabia no desaparecía.

Estaba tan molesto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus ex sempais estaban de visita, incluso cuando Fuji le sonrió y saludó, pasó de largo al camerino.

—Echizen, ¿Qué tal? —Fuji al igual que Oishi, Kikumaru junto con Momoshiro se extrañaron.

—Parece que no está de buen humor —habló Oishi preocupado.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasará ahora? —dijo Momo.

—Ochibi… —Kikumaru hizo un puchero.

Akira venía más atrás muy relajado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Iba a pasar de largo al camerino, mas Momo le detuvo.

—Kitsue —le llamó— ¿sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Echizen?

—No tengo ni idea —fingió inocencia— ¿por qué lo preguntas Momo-sempai?

—Cuando llegó parecía de mal humor —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño se alzó de hombros y entró al camerino. Momoshiro junto a los ex titulares entraron también y al hacerlo sintieron el ambiente muy tenso. Ryoma estaba colocándose las muñequeras, mientras que Akira estaba recién sacándose la camisa. El ambarino se puso la gorra, y estaba por salir del camerino cuando el castaño sin mirarle le habló.

—Parece como si te hubieses comido un tigre.

Ryoma apretando el mango de su raqueta, se volteó hacia el castaño y lo encaró.

—Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa.

Akira le miró divertido —Yo te lo advertí ese día —a Ryoma le entraron deseos de ahorcarlo.

Echizen supo que hablaba de aquel momento cuando le preguntó si en verdad no sentía nada por Ryusaki, y como le contestase que no, el castaño le dijo que la invitaría a salir. Todos miraban la situación sin saber de que rayos hablaban.

Ryoma se volteó entonces, listo para salir del camerino. No tenía por qué escuchar las tonterías de ese castaño.

—Lo que hagan no me interesa — dijo refiriéndose también a Sakuno.

Sin añadir más, salió.

—Creo que nos hemos perdido de algo —murmuró Kikumaru a Oishi. Suichiro simplemente asintió dándole la razón.

Momoshiro entonces se dirigió hacia Kitsue con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No que no sabías nada? —Y agregó alzando una ceja— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Kitsue?

Akira le miró sonriente.

—Echizen también debe estar preguntándoselo.

Todos se confundieron mucho más y ya no quisieron preguntar.

_**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Será que Ryoma dejará de hacerse el tonto y al fin aclarará sus sentimientos, y hará algo respecto a la dichosa cita de Sakuno con Akira? Mmm... quien sabe... aunque ya saben lo terco que puede ser el principe ¬ .¬**_

_**En fin, les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia en estar pendiente de esta historia. Les pido, con todo el amor del mundo, por favor que no se olviden de comentar. ¡Hasta la otra semana! :D**_


	15. Desastre

**_DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis no me pertence._**

**_Capitulo 15: Desastre_**

Sumire les pidió que se reúnan, para hacerles un anuncio. Fuji, Oishi y Kikumaru estaban parados a lado de la entrenadora.

—Chicos, les pedí a sus ex compañeros que viniesen a ayudarlos a entrenar para que tengan un buen desempeño en las preliminares que serán dentro de tres días —y luego agregó— primero comenzarán todos con unas diez vueltas.

Entonces Horio quien estaba a lado de Kachiro, murmuró.

—Por suerte, que Inui-sempai no está aquí con sus jugos inventados.

—De hecho tengo una nueva preparación —escuchó el chico de una ceja detrás de él, y al reconocer aquella voz se le pusieron los pelos de puntas. Inui, acomodando sus lentes, sacó de no se donde una jarra con un liquido de aspecto verdoso amarillento y viscoso— lo llamo Super Great Juice.

Ante esto, todos se hicieron para atrás con nerviosismo.

—Ya quiero probarlo —dijo Fuji con una sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos.

Kikumaru lo vio como si fuese un bicho raro —A veces pienso que no eres de este planeta.

—Solo espero que no vaya a ser tan dañino —Oishi como es típico de él, se preocupaba en verdad por todos.

Ryoma seguía de mal humor, y por tanto no estaba nada interesado. Le daba todo lo mismo. Por un momento deseó que Akira tomara del jugo asqueroso de Inui. Una sonrisa nada inocente se manifestó en su rostro, a lo mejor y con una infección estomacal que lo tumbe al menos una semana, arruinaría los planes de cita que tenía con Ryusaki.

— ¿Y tu por que sonríes así? —preguntó Momo algo incomodo, la verdad era que Ryoma daba algo de miedo.

—Por nada en especial.

Luego la entrenadora Ryusaki volvió a hablar.

—Ah, y me olvidé de decirles que quien llegue de ultimo deberá tomarse un vaso de la nueva creación de Inui —agregó Sumire divertida.

Akira quien era nuevo en todo esto no entendía el terror de sus compañeros.

— ¿No creen que están exagerando? —preguntó a Kachiro y Katsuo.

—Créeme, si yo fuera tu empezaría a rogar para no llegar de ultimo —le respondió Kachiro con voz trémula.

El castaño miró una vez más la jarra que Inui cargaba, pensando en lo asqueroso que se veía ese jugo. Pensó que tal vez los chicos no exageraban después de todo.

* * *

En las canchas femeninas, ya estaban haciendo los respectivos ejercicios de calentamiento. Luego de esto, la capitana Hara organizó a las chicas para jugar partidos de un set. A Sakuno le tocó jugar con una chica de tercero quien también era titular. Entraron a la cancha y luego de posicionarse, empezó el partido.

A la de ojos rubíes le fue muy bien en conseguir el primer punto, más cuando iba por el segundo, las cosas se complicaron. Sin embargo, puso todo su esfuerzo y logró ganar. Después hizo pareja con Asuka-sempai para jugar dobles, y en esta ocasión, en cambio perdieron con un marcador de 5-7.

—Creo que dobles no se me da muy bien —se desanimó un poco.

Estaban tomando un descanso en ese momento. Asuka quien acababa de beber agua, la miró y le sonrió.

—Lo dices, como si te estuvieses echando la culpa —adivinó el pensamiento de Sakuno— esto fue dobles, así que también tengo algo de responsabilidad.

Sakuno no dijo nada. Cuando tomó su raqueta, lista para seguir con el entrenamiento, una voz a su espalda le habló.

—Este club está algo flojo.

Ryusaki se volteó junto Asuka, para ver quien dijo aquellas palabras. Asuka fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? —Y agregó seria— No está permitido que estudiantes de otras escuelas presencien los entrenamientos sin autorización.

Sakuno la reconoció. Era aquella rubia que se abalanzó sobre Ryoma diciendo que era su novia. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Estaba segura que por nada bueno.

—Si buscas a Ryoma-kun, el está en las canchas de más adelante —sus propias palabras le molestaron, pero la verdad era que no le gustaba para nada que esa chica estuviese ahí.

Asuka se la quedó viendo, entendiendo entonces que Ryusaki la conocía. Y por el semblante contrariado de esta supo que no eran amigas.

La rubia la miró con desdén y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aylin —se presentó respondiendo a la pregunta de Asuka— y yo soy la novia de Echizen Ryoma.

Hitomi estaba incrédula, pensando que tal vez lo que escuchó fue una broma. Miró a Sakuno, esta simplemente se mantuvo callada.

—Puedes ser la novia del Príncipe de Asturias si te da la gana —le dijo Asuka— pero en este mismo momento debemos regresar a las prácticas así que te voy a pedir que te vayas.

La rubia alzó una ceja con arrogancia.

—Parece ser que las chicas japonesas no son nada hospitalarias —luego miró a Sakuno maliciosamente e hizo de la mano— See you later.

La rubia entonces dio media vuelta y se fue.

—No me cae bien —aseguró Asuka.

Sakuno entonces empezó a dirigirse a las canchas.

—Asuka-sempai, vamos.

* * *

En la carrera de las veinte vueltas, quien había quedado de último fue un chico de noveno, quien al probar el jugo de Inui fue corriendo al baño, y desde entonces no había vuelto puesto que se desmayó y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Todos los demás estaban aliviados, aunque Oishi le recriminó a Inui preguntándole que clase de ingredientes había usado para elaborar ese jugo, y la respuesta siniestra que el de lentes le dio fue que eran secretos.

Sumire entonces se fue diciendo que tenía una reunión con otros maestros, dejando a cargo a Kaidoh del entrenamiento. Este los organizó para que se jugaran unos cuantos partidos.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Ryoma se sentó en el piso con cansancio. Al menos ya no estaba tan irritable como al principio, sobre todo después de jugar un partido con Fuji. Aunque había ganado por poco, no negaba que fue interesante enfrentarse de nuevo a su ex sempai.

—Has evolucionado bastante —le elogió Fuji.

—No soy el único —admitió el ambarino refiriéndose al ex titular.

Fuji le miró curioso — ¿Qué? —al ambarino le parecía muy raro esto.

—Estas de mejor ánimo.

Ryoma suspiró mirando al frente.

—Supongo.

Sin querer pensó en la nieta de la entrenadora, a esta misma hora estaría en su club. Inconscientemente deseó ir a verla. Luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía porque pensar en ella.

—Algo te preocupa —escuchó decir a Fuji.

Ryoma fijó su vista en la valla metálica. Hace mucho que Ryusaki ya no venía a ver los entrenamientos. Supuso que ahora debía estar más ocupada puesto que era titular.

—Fuji-sempai… —su voz era casi un murmullo, no tenía ni idea de por qué iba a decir lo siguiente, pero estaba muy confundido y esa sensación de incertidumbre no le gustaba— ¿puedo… confiarte algo?

A Syusuke esto le tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que Ryoma era alguien muy reservado, pero definitivamente algo le pasaba como para que quisiera contarle algo que seguramente era muy personal. Intuyó que tenía que ver con la razón de su mal humor.

—Te escucho —le dijo y al ver lo dudoso que estaba el ambarino agregó— no le diré a nadie.

Suspiró y empezó a juguetear con las cuerdas de su raqueta.

—Es… —comenzó a hablar— es que… últimamente me he sentido extraño.

—Bueno, es normal. Con el tiempo solemos cambiar.

Ryoma frunció un poco ceño —Sí, pero… —pausó— son cosas que jamás me habían pasado.

— ¿Y cuales son esas cosas? —Fuji cogió un termo con agua y bebió de él.

Se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Digamos que… cuando estoy en presencia de alguien… —Fuji al escuchar la palabra "alguien" abrió sus ojos—…yo… es como si quisiese estar mas tiempo a su lado. Como si tuviese una gran necesidad.

Fuji quería reír, pero se contuvo. Para él era muy claro que era lo que le pasaba a Echizen.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Y cuando menos me lo espero me encuentro pensando en… —estuvo a punto de decir Ryusaki— esa persona.

— ¿Son amigos?

—Solo conocidos.

— ¿Pero antes que sentías por esa persona?

—Nada —respondió seguro— Nunca le presté más atención que ahora.

El ex titular miró al cielo. Tenía una idea de que persona estaba hablando, pero era solo especulación.

— ¿Solo te ocurre con esa persona? —El ambarino asintió— Bueno, puede ser que simplemente ya no ves a esa persona como compañero sino como amigo. Y el hecho de que ahora fuesen más cercanos hace que pienses mas seguido en ella.

—Pero…

—O tal vez es algo mas elevado que eso.

Ryoma abrió los ojos incrédulo. ¿Algo más elevado? Con su cabeza negó.

–Eso no puede ser —trató de convencerse.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Fuji.

El se levantó —Iré a comprar una ponta —necesitaba estar solo.

Fuji negó con su cabeza. Ryoma era muy testarudo. —Solo espero que lo que sea que sientas por esa persona, lo descubras antes de que sea muy tarde.

Luego de estas palabras dio unos pasos para irse pero una voz muy conocida para él lo llamó. Agrandó los ojos sorprendidos y se volteó. Aylin venía corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Ryoma, my Darling! —y como la primera vez se arrojó a él y se colgó de su cuello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó molesto, notó que todos los demás le miraban anonadados —Suéltame —exigió tratando se zafarse de los brazos de la hermana de Kevin.

Todos los otros chicos miraban a aquella rubia embobados, pues era muy bonita. Algunos maldecían mentalmente a Echizen por tener tan buena suerte para atraer muchachas hermosas.

—Um, ¿no extrañaste a tu novia? —Hizo un puchero— estuve esperándote en casa a que regresaras, pero no me dijiste que tardarías.

—En serio, suéltame y vete, estás interrumpiendo una practica.

Akira estaba por beber agua pero no lo hizo de la impresión, y preguntándose quien era esa rubia, y como es eso de que era novia de Echizen.

—Creo que esto empeorará las cosas —murmuró sospechosamente y rascándose la cabeza.

Inui por otro lado, empezó a tomar notas en su cuaderno pronunciando la palabra "interesante".

Kikumaru y Momoshiro que estaban sentados en una banca, también veían la escena con asombro.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el ochibi tenía novia? —le preguntó Eiji no muy contento a Momo, puesto que siempre estuvo a favor de que Ryoma y Sakuno terminaran juntos.

—Tal vez porque me acabo de enterar —contestó Momo con obviedad.

—Esto no me gusta —habló Eiji frustrado— esa rubia no es para ochibi.

—Eiji, Echizen tiene derecho a escoger con quien desea salir —pronunció ante el capricho de su compañero de dobles.

Kaidoh entonces se acercó a Ryoma quien aun seguía luchando para que Aylin lo dejara en paz.

—Echizen —le llamó serio— esto es un lugar de entrenamiento y no para tener citas.

— ¿Y este quien es? —le preguntó con altanería Aylin a Ryoma refiriéndose a Kaidoh.

—Soy el capitán del equipo de Seigaku —contestó la víbora y añadió— así que ya no interrumpas mas las practicas y vete ahora.

—Aylin… —Ryoma le habló fríamente, lo cual funcionó ya que la rubia le hizo caso y lo soltó.

—Que fastidio —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y dijo —Está bien me iré.

Ryoma suspiró aliviado.

—Pero con una condición— añadió la rubia sonriente.

El ambarino rodó los ojos, pensando en que tontería quería ahora esa chica.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó irritado.

—Esto —y sin que lo esperase se le tiró encima y le estampó un beso.

Todos estaban boca abierta por lo que acaban de presenciar. Momoshiro sin querer miró hacia una de las vallas metálicas.

— ¡Ay, no! —profirió el pelinegro preocupado.

Kikumaru y Oishi también miraron en aquella dirección y luego el uno al otro, pues las cosas empeorarían.

Ryoma estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que hacer. Sin embargo, tan rápido como vino aquel beso, también se fue. La rubia se separó de él muy complacida.

—See you at home —se despidió Aylin.

Aylin se volteó entonces hacia las vallas metálicas y desde su posición habló a quien estaba detrás de ellas.

—Oh, cierto, gracias por decirme en donde estaba mi novio.

Ryoma que no sabía a quien le hablaba, así que miró en esa dirección y sintió como si una enorme roca le cayese al ver a la nieta de la entrenadora ahí detrás de la valla.

Sakuno le vio con una frialdad que lo asustó, giró en sus pies y se fue de ahí apresuradamente. Se sentía terrible. Estaba enfadada, triste, desilusionada… Mientras iba de vuelta hacia su club, se decía lo tonta que había sido, al suponer, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo, que las cosas entre ella y Ryoma podrían mejorar. Sentía como sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

Llegó justo en el momento, en que el descanso terminó. La capitana estaba hablando algo con las demás titulares. Fue directamente a hablar con su capitana.

—H-hara-buchou —la muchacha le prestó atención.

— ¿Ryusaki, que te ocurre? —le preguntó pues Sakuno estaba llorando.

—Yo-yo no me-me siento bien.

Trataba de contenerse pero sentía que no podía, las lagrimas salían por si solas y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho era tan grande que se le dificultaba respirar un poco.

Todas las demás chicas se preguntaban qué le pasaba a Ryusaki.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó asustada la capitana.

Sakuno negó.

—De-déjame ir a-a casa —pidió— te-te prometo, que mañana en-entrenaré e-el doble.

—Ryusaki, el torneo es en una semana, necesitas practicar…

Entonces Asuka intervino.

—Déjala ir —abogó— en ese estado, no podrá concentrarse —y luego se dirigió a Sakuno— si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a tu casa…

Sakuno negó, en este momento quería estar sola —No —se limpió la cara y trató de calmarse— yo-yo estaré bien, pero en serio no quiero estar aquí.

Hara suspiró resignada —Está bien, vete Ryusaki.

Sakuno hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y fue al camerino. Ni siquiera se cambió, solo tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Caminó y caminó, casi corría. Quería estar lo más lejos de ahí. La cabeza le dolía un montón, y sentía que sus oídos le chillaban.

Sin embargo, alguien la tomó del brazo y la giró. En cuanto supo quien era, se zafó con brusquedad.

Ryoma estaba agitado por la carrera que había hecho. En cuanto Sakuno se había ido de las canchas de tenis varonil, Kaidoh le dijo que diera cincuenta vueltas por el alboroto que Aylin causó. Más él lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue detrás de Ryusaki, seguramente luego de desobedecerle le mandaría a dar cien vueltas y además le obligaría a tomar le jugo de Inui, pero no le importaba, ahora mismo eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Ryu…Ryusaki… —habló entrecortadamente— lo que viste…

—No-no tienes que explicarme nada.

—Pero… —insistió preocupado.

Ella le ignoró y se dio media vuelta, no quería escucharlo. Empezó a caminar para alejarse de inmediato. Mas Ryoma esta vez se le puso delante no dejándola pasar. Ella se movió a la derecha y Ryoma también, luego a la izquierda y así lo hizo también el ambarino.

— ¡De-déjame pasar! —exigió.

—No —dijo Echizen rotundo— hasta que me escuches.

—No quiero —neceó— además tu-tu novia debe estar preguntando por ti.

Ryoma rodó los ojos, y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas

—Ya te dije que ella no es…

— ¡No me importa!

— ¡Claro que te importa!

Entonces Sakuno lloró más.

—S-soy una tonta —cerró los ojos— yo… y-yo creí por un momento… q-que… —negó con su cabeza— E-eso ya no importa… a-además parece que pa-para ti es poca cosa lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—No deberías suponer cosas que no sabes —habló Ryoma sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

— ¡Yo no supongo nada! —Le miró a los ojos resignada— Tu no me quieres, y nunca lo harás —tal afirmación incomodó a Ryoma extremo dejándolo sin saber que decir.

A Ryoma le calaron esas palabras. No tenía idea de que rayos decir. Solo se mantuvo callado.

—Creo… que ya me cansé de esta situación —volvió a hablar.

Esas palabras no le gustaron nada a Ryoma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakuno tragó en seco y se limpió la cara.

—Simplemente que me cansé de esperar a que… las cosas pudieran ser distintas —pasó por su lado y a tan solo dos pasos del ambarino y sin mirarlo agregó— Haz de cuenta que jamás te dije que me gustabas, y… —pausó— cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros… yo haré como si nada de eso hubiese sido real.

Sakuno, entonces se fue de Seigaku, dejando a Ryoma totalmente paralizado.

Caminaba sin fijarse realmente hacia donde iba. Más se le ocurrió ir a casa de Tomoka, no quería llegar a la suya, ya que seguramente su madre le preguntaría la razón de su estado, y no quería preocuparla.

Al llegar a una casa color melón con azul cielo, la recibió su mejor amiga, quien se sorprendió de que estuviese allí.

— ¿Sakuno? —Sakuno le sonrió forzadamente, más Tomoka notó que por su aspecto parecía haber estado llorando a mares— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que las prácticas terminaron antes? —con un gesto le invitó a pasar.

Sakuno negó. Tomoka entonces se preocupó más. Cuando le indicó para que tomara asiento, unos pequeños aparecieron corriendo.

— ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! —vociferó una niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros haciéndole burla a una niña que parecía ser su gemela.

— ¡Eso no se vale! —Reclamó la niña haciendo un puchero— hiciste trampa.

—Pues no es mi culpa que seas una lenta —dijo el niño fingiendo inocencia.

Tomoka rodó los ojos cansinamente, sus hermanos podían ser una pesadilla.

—Chicos, tenemos visitas —les habló con sus manos en la cintura.

Los niños se percataron de la presencia de Sakuno y con una gran sonrisa fueron a abrazarla.

— ¡Sakuno-chan! —dijo la niña con sus ojos saltones.

—Naoko-chan, Ryota-kun —les sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su misma altura, ante lo cual el pequeño Ryota se sonrojó— ¿Cómo han estado?

—Pues bien —contestó Naoko, aunque luego entrecerró los ojos— ¿Por qué Sakuno-chan estaba llorando?

— ¿Yo? —La niñita asintió— Eh… es que me dolía el estomago —mintió, más Naoko ni Ryota le creyeron.

—Mmm… no estás diciendo la verdad —habló Ryota cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, algo le decía que la amiga de su hermana no estaba bien.

Sakuno rió un poco nerviosa, pues Ryota era como Tomoka, que fácilmente detectaban cuando mentía. Tomoka entonces intervino.

—Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de interrogarla y vayan a jugar —les mandó la chica de coletas.

Naoko salió corriendo al patio primero, diciendo que quería jugar a la pelota. Ryota fue detrás de ella aunque dudoso pues no le gustaba para nada que Sakuno haya estado llorando, ya que en secreto, o al menos eso creía, le gustaba de cabellos cobrizos. Naoko al ver que Ryota se demoraba lo llamó y este apresuró el paso.

—Siéntate —le indicó— espérame, que iré a preparar té ¿si?

Sakuno asintió. Puso a un lado su bolso y se sentó. El dolor de cabeza seguía, y además de eso sentía unas nauseas horribles.

Tomoka después de un rato regresó con una bandeja y dos tazas. Le sirvió a Sakuno y luego a sí misma. Después de beber un sorbo, Tomoka entonces le preguntó.

— ¿Sakuno que pasó?

Suspiró. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, era peor guardarse todo y que le hiciese más daño. Así que empezó a hablar, y en la medida que lo hacía su voz se le quebrantaba y las lagrimas salían por si solas. Tomoka escuchaba atenta y preocupada, hasta que cuando Sakuno llegó a la parte en que le dijo a Ryoma sobre abandonar toda esperanza con él, se sorprendió.

—Sakuno, no estarás hablando en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio —Sakuno lo dijo con tanta determinación que eso asustó a Osakada— Estoy cansada de sentir algo por él. El jamás llegará a quererme.

— ¿Y que con todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes? ¿Y el hecho de que fuera él quien te besara primero? No crees que…

Sakuno negó sacudiendo su cabeza. Había tomado una decisión y ya no se echaría para atrás.

A Tomoka esto no le gustaba para nada. Ahora más que nunca que las cosas se estaban dando, no podía permitir que Sakuno se rindiera tan fácil.

—Sakuno, ya te dije que los chicos son lentos en estas cosas —y añadió— que tal si fue esa rubia quien lo besó a él.

—Sí, puede ser, pero cuando los vi el no hizo nada para apartarla —replicó y agregó cabizbaja— aunque la verdad es que no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarle nada. Nunca fuimos más que compañeros de salón. Y si él… si él quiere salir con ella, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. —y añadió— ¿No te das cuenta? —Miró muy triste a su amiga— Tal vez esto era lo que debía pasar para que de una vez por todas lo olvide.

Se masajeó las sienes pues sentía como si su cabeza quisiese explotarle.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Tomoka preocupada.

—Si, y además tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Tomate el té —le indicó— Debe ser que estás estresada por todo lo que ha pasado.

Sakuno miró su reloj. Aun tenía una hora libre para llegar a casa.

— ¿Me permites darme una ducha y dormir un poco? —Tomoka asintió— Necesito descansar.

Tomoka entonces la llevó a su cuarto y la dejó sola. Luego de darse un baño rápido y ponerse ropa que le prestó, se tumbó en la cama quedándose dormida por completo. Por primera vez después de varias noches durmió plácidamente.

_**¡SOR-PRE-SA! Se estarán preguntando como es que subí otro capitulo, cuando se supone que lo hago una vez a la semana, y la verdad es que tengo unos capítulos adelantados, así que ademas de actualizar el martes, también lo haré los viernes (siempre que tenga capítulos adelantados).**_

_**En cuanto a este, pues ya ven que la cosa se puso fea. Bueno... esperemos que esto se solucione. Ojalá les haya agradado. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, adiós. :D**_


	16. Aclaración

**_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. La siguiente historia es totalmente ficticia._**

**_Capitulo 16: Aclaración_**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado luego de que Sakuno se fuera. Respiró hondo una y otra vez. Se sentía ansioso y preocupado, pues las últimas palabras dichas por Sakuno lo dejaron así. Apretó los puños, pues se sentía enfadado consigo mismo.

Entonces en ese momento apareció la última persona que quería ver. Aylin venía hacia él muy contenta. Pensó que si pudiera ahorcarla ahí mismo lo haría, pero no iría a la cárcel por culpa de ella.

—Ryoma, my Darling —le habló— deberías regresar, ese chico de la pañoleta está hecho una furia porque no le hiciste caso.

Ryoma bufó, la hermana de Kevin era verdadera molestia. Aylin no tenía ni idea que lo estaba pasando pésimo. Ignorando por completo a la rubia, pasó por su lado con la intención de irse. Más ella le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

—Te veo en ca… —quiso despedirse, pero Ryoma entonces la miró por encima del hombro de una forma tan fea que por primera vez sintió temor.

—Lárgate —fue lo único que le dijo deshaciéndose de su agarre con brusquedad.

El chico entonces siguió su camino. Aylin frunció el ceño, pues sabía por qué estaba así. En ese momento odio a Sakuno como nunca pudo hacerlo con alguien más. Mientras se iba de Seigaku, en su mente buscaba la forma de fastidiar a la de cabellos cobrizos.

Cuando Ryoma llegó a las canchas todos se le quedaron viendo. Kikumaru quiso ir donde él para preguntarle que había sido de Sakuno, mas Oishi haciendo una señal de negativa no lo dejó.

Pasó de largo, hasta donde Kaidoh quien lo miraba enfadado. Sabía que le iría mal, pero la verdad es que le importaba muy poco lo que el capitán le reprochase.

—Echizen —le miró serio.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Kaidoh por un momento suavizó solo un poco su mirada, ya que notó que el ambarino no se encontraba bien del todo. Pero había desobedecido, y no podía tolerar algo así.

—Debería darte de baja —habló de nuevo el capitán— pero dado que las preliminares, empiezan en una semana, no te sacaré del equipo —y se volteó dándole la espalda— aunque para empezar, serás suplente. Luego veré algo más para que cumplas tu castigo.

Kaidoh no dijo más, y como los demás estaban al pendiente de ellos dos, alzó su voz y mandó a que diesen veinte vueltas.

* * *

En la noche, la familia Echizen junto a los hermanos Smith estaba cenando. Nanjiroh platicaba con Kevin Y Aylin amenamente. Más Ryoma parecía estar en otro mundo, porque cuando Rinko le preguntó si quería más arroz, este le miró como si no hubiese entendido de qué le hablaban.

— ¿Qué? —cuando alzó su vista del plato se dio cuenta que todos le miraban.

—Te dije si querías más arroz.

Rinko lo miró preocupada. Pues cuando llegó el ambarino llegó a casa, este se veía mas distraído de lo normal, como si algo le afectase.

Ryoma negó. Y cuando quiso retirarse de la mesa, sintió que Aylin a su lado se aferró del brazo.

—Um, Ryoma no te vayas aun, antes de que llegaras te preparé una tarta.

Ryoma simplemente negó y habló secamente—Ya estoy satisfecho.

A Aylin no le gustó dicha respuesta, más que nada por lo frío que fue. Entonces una rabia comenzó a invadirla, pues, aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía que era por culpa de aquella chica de cabellos cobrizos.

— ¡No es justo! —Hizo la rubia un berrinche— no me digas eso, no es posible que me haya esforzado para nada.

El ambarino frunció el ceño.

—Jamás te dije me preparas nada —le dijo duramente.

— ¡Todo es culpa de esa boba! —le reclamó molesta.

Los demás pusieron cara de extrañados pues no sabían de que estaba hablando Aylin. Ryoma bufó molesto. No tenía por qué escucharla, así que se levantó y salió del comedor. Sin embargo Aylin salió detrás de él y cuando Ryoma estuvo a punto poner un pie en el primer escalón, lo detuvo y le gritó.

— ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! —Y luego agregó— ¡Yo llegué primero, somos novios y nos casaremos cuando crezcamos!

Todos los demás se habían levantado, pues querían saber que pasaba. Sobre todo Kevin, quien no quería que su hermanita terminara lastimada por algo que Ryoma le dijese.

Ryoma se paró en frente de ella y le miró con frialdad.

—Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré —Aylin parecía que ya mismo lloraba— No aceptaré que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Puedo estar con las personas que YO QUIERA, y tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada porque tú y yo no somos nada, y jamás seremos NADA. Así que DEJAME EN PAZ.

Sin añadir nada más, empezó a subir y al llegar a su habitación dio un portazo y se encerró en ella.

Aylin sollozó y salió corriendo de la casa de los Echizen.

— ¡Aylin espera! —la llamó Kevin mientras fue detrás de ella.

Rinko y Nanjiroh se vieron un instante y luego hacia las escaleras. El Samurai entonces sonrió.

—Vaya, parece que ese muchacho al fin está creciendo —comentó, pues no pasó desapercibido que Aylin le recriminó a su hijo por causa de una chica— Me gustaría saber cual es esa muchacha que le gusta.

Tuvo la intención de ir a molestar Ryoma mas Rinko no lo dejó.

Ryoma se tumbó en su cama boca arriba. Este día había sido un desastre desde que empezó. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. No podía evitar sentirse culpable después de que Ryusaki viera que Aylin lo besara.

Pero lo que ella le dijo era cierto, él jamás la quiso y ahora mismo no sentía nada por ella, al menos era lo que creía. Aunque tenía que reconocer que desde que le dijese sus sentimientos, de alguna manera se habían hecho solo un poco —pero muy poco— más cercanos. Pero ahora, con todo este desastre, Ryusaki parecía estar determinada a olvidarse de él, y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, eso le molestaba.

Gruño por lo bajo, pues se sintió enfadado consigo mismo. Debería estar aliviado de que Ryusaki ya no quisiese saber nada de él, sería como quitarse un peso de encima, se decía así mismo. Pensó entonces, que ahora ella querría conocer a otros chicos, y eso le incomodó más, pues a su mente vino la dichosa cita que tenía con Kitsue. Entonces volvió a gruñir.

¡Bueno, pero a él que rayos le importaba si salía con otro! ¡Eso era decisión de ella!

Se volteó boca abajo y apoyándose en sus brazos, suspiró nuevamente. La conversación que tuvo con Fuji, no le había servido de nada, pues estaba igual de confundido que antes.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, no podía evitar sentirse como un tonto. Y cuando se encontraba cerca, sentía que los nervios querían apoderarse de él, y si no fuera porque sabía como ocultar sus emociones, sería como un libro abierto. Cerró los ojos y recordó los besos que se dieron en el receso, y se autoreciminó por ser tan débil y no controlarse. ¿Cuántas veces la había besado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Se levantó de la cama, pues se le ocurrió darse un baño, y luego iría a dormir. No pensaría en más nada por ahora, porque sino, no dormiría esta noche.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de la residencia Ryusaki. Jun, dejó de mover algo en una olla y fue rápido a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una señorita de cabellos chocolate y cortos.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buenas noches —la mujer sacó al instante una placa para identificarse— Soy la detective Yumiko Nakamura, del departamento de crímenes sexuales.

Jun al saber que era de la policía, se puso algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué-que pasó?

—Me permite pasar, es que lo que tengo que informarle es algo delicado.

Jun asintió y la dejó pasar. La llevó a la sala, donde tomaron asiento. Cuando la detective estuvo a punto de explicarle la razón de su visita. Yuuki venía bajando las escaleras, pues había ido a darse una ducha.

La madre de Sakuno miró a su esposo, y este entendió que algo le preocupaba.

—Buenas noches —le saludó la detective haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches —contestó y miró a su esposa.

—Ella es la detective Yumiko Nakamura —explicó al hombre, el cual se puso serio de repente, como si tampoco esperase que la policía se apareciese en su casa.

Jun y Yuuki invitaron a que Nakamura tomase asiento.

—Ustedes deben ser los padres de Sakuno Ryusaki —ambos asintieron expectantes— El departamento de crímenes sexuales, ha estado investigando unos delitos que se han estado cometiendo en estos últimos días. El sábado pasado atrapamos a un sujeto que produce y posee pornografía infantil, y en medio de las fotos que encontramos en su departamento hallamos esta.

Nakamura sacó aquella foto de su chaqueta y se la entregó a los señores Ryusaki.

Jun se llevó una mano a la boca, anonadada pues era el retrato de Sakuno, en ella se veía sonriente y yendo a lado de otra muchacha, parecía como saliendo del colegio.

Yuuki preocupado fue el primero en hablar, aunque aun sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Quiere decir que ese hombre del que habla a estado acosando a mi hija? —y comenzó a angustiarse— ¿Hay más de estas? No quiero ni pensar que fotos de mi hija salgan por internet o cualquier otro medio para que un montón de pervertidos la vean.

Nakamura entendía a los padres de Sakuno —Cálmense —les dijo a los dos— Fue la única foto que hallamos, hemos revisado el sitio de internet que tenía el hombre que atrapamos, pero gracias a Dios no habían más.

Los padres de Sakuno a pesar de lo que acababa de decir la detective, no estaban aliviados. Nakamura sacó otra foto y se las enseñó.

— ¿Alguna vez lo han visto? —Era la misma que primero enseñó a Sakuno— Hoy fui a visitar a su hija a la escuela, para preguntar si ella lo ha visto pero me contestó que no —y ante la sorpresa de Yuuki y Jun agregó— Tranquilos, no le comenté lo de ahora.

—No lo recuerdo de ningún lado —habló por primera vez Jun— ¿Cómo puede pasarnos esto?

Nakamura entonces notó algo raro en la forma en que la señora Ryusaki dijo lo último, como si no fuese la primera vez. Quiso preguntar, más Yuuki no la dejó.

—Le agradecemos mucho que haya venido hasta aquí para informarnos —se levantó— Mi esposa… no está bien, así que sin ofenderla, le pido que se retire.

Nakamura asintió —Bien, adiós —se despidió y Yuuki la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando el padre de Sakuno regresó a donde estaba su esposa, esta se levantó y le abrazó. Yuuki la sentía temblar.

—Tranquila —la aferró hacia él— ya escuchaste, solo fue una foto. Nuestra hija está a salvo.

—No quiero que la pesadilla vuelva —dijo ella llorando— no quiero que Sakuno sufra de nuevo.

Yuuki agradeció internamente que Sakuno hubiese llamado antes en la tarde para avisar que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Tomoka porque debía hacer una tarea en pareja. Por el bien de su hija, era mejor que esta no se enterase de ciertas cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakuno se levantó muy temprano, de hecho despertó primero que Tomoka. La miró que estaba hecha un ovillo y sonrió agradecida por lo amable que había sido al dejarla dormir en su casa.

Se levantó y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación. Entró al cuarto de baño, en donde abrió el grifo del lavadero y se mojó el rostro. Luego se miró al espejo, su rostro no lucía muy bien, y debido al llanto sus ojos se notaban un poco hinchados. Suspiró pensando en todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, en especial aquel momento en que discutió con Ryoma antes de irse de Seigaku.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada. Nunca fueron nada, y menos ahora que tenía novia. Tal vez exageró, al ponerse muy sentimental. Se sintió avergonzada.

Se secó la cara con una toalla que estaba colgada de una baranda. Al salir del baño, se encontró en el pasillo con su mejor amiga. Esta venía medio dormida y sobándose un ojo.

—Buenos días, Tomo-chan.

—Buenos días —saludó recién dándose cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno y fue directo al baño.

Luego de tomarse un buen desayuno y asearse, salieron de casa. En la noche su madre fue a dejarle ropa para que se cambiase, así que no tuvo que preocuparse sobre que se pondría.

Llegaron a Seigaku, aunque ya no estaba tan triste, de todas formas trataba de verse mas animada con sus compañeros. Estaba por entrar al salón cuando sin querer se topó con Ryoma.

Este la miró de una forma, que a Sakuno le pareció extraña. Como si… ella le preocupara.

—Bue-buenos días —se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada, no solo por su presencia sino también por pensar algo tan absurdo, como que ella le preocupara a él.

Ryoma tan solo se la quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que al fin contestó el saludo.

—Buenos días —interiormente se sintió aliviado, pues parecía que Ryusaki no estaba enfadada con él como ayer.

Tomoka que miraba a ambos simultáneamente supo que estaba de más.

—Buenos días Ryoma-sama —luego de esto entró primero dejándolos solos.

—Ryusaki… creo que debemos hablar.

Ryoma sin decir nada más salió completamente del salón, y se adelantó yendo a la azotea. Sakuno respiró hondo y luego exhaló. Siguió entonces al ambarino.

Cuando llegó, este estaba arrimado a una pared apoyando la planta de su pie en este y con las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque en apariencia mostraba esa seriedad de siempre, por dentro se encontraba un poco nervioso, y eso lo demostraba el hecho de que hiciera puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Ryusaki, lo que ocurrió ayer… —intentó explicar, mas Sakuno le detuvo.

—No, espera… déjame hablar primero —Ryoma se sorprendió un poco, y con un asentimiento lo hizo— Y-yo creo que… me excedí. —Luego añadió— Lo siento.

El ambarino le miró extrañado.

—No tienes que…

—Sí —le interrumpió— Y-yo me comporté muy exageradamente… no tengo derecho alguno sobre ti —dijo avergonzada— Digo,… después de todo… puedes salir con quien tu quieras… —decir esto le dolía mucho pero era la verdad.

Aunque las ultimas palabras dichas por ella fueran cierto, eso no significaba que no le incomodasen. Entonces él se acercó a ella hasta reducir la distancia a un metro.

—Aylin no es mi novia —dijo repentinamente y mirando hacia otro lado— Ella es hermana de Kevin Smith, y desde que la conozco no me deja en paz.

— ¿Kevin Smith? —Dijo ella pensativa— Ah, te refieres a ese chico que vino de América una vez para retarte —Ryoma asintió, mas ella volvió al tema— Bueno,… pero ya te dije que no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Sakuno se dio media vuelta pues se quería ir. Mas lo que Ryoma le dijo a continuación, la detuvo.

—Aun así… solo quería que lo supieras.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, así que se volteó hacia él, mas el ya estaba de espalda.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

Ryoma simplemente se alzó de hombros.

Sakuno se quedó aun más confusa. Sin embargo, negó con decepción, pues una vez más se decía así misma que era por lastima.

—Bueno, como te dije no tienes que explicar nada —volvió a decir aquello y añadió— Pero… lo ultimo que te dije si fue cierto… me refiero a-a las cosas que han o-ocurrido últimamente, y-yo haré de cuenta que n-no fue verdad —lo dicho hizo que Ryoma inconscientemente frunciera el ceño— Si alguna vez te molesté al decirte mis sentimientos, no lo haré otra vez… No es bueno albergar esperanzas sin sentido.

Sakuno al decirle todo estaba cabizbaja. Se sentía triste, pero debía ser fuerte. A Ryoma nunca le gustó, y aun cuando habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, él jamás le dijo que sentía por ella algo, así que dejar las cosas así era lo mejor.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó en ese momento, así que Sakuno se fue rápidamente pues no quería que el maestro la regañara.

Ryoma, por otro lado, no se movió de su sitio. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, enojo, confusión, vacío… Ahora sí era definitivo, la nieta de la entrenadora estaba decidida a olvidarse de él…

* * *

La entrenadora puso a correr a las chicas diez vueltas, y aunque Sakuno pensó que sería regañada por haberse ido el día anterior en plena practica, no fue así. De hecho, le preguntó que le había ocurrido, pues la capitana Hara le comentó que no se sentía muy bien. Así que se excusó dando una media verdad, y es que solo le dijo parte del dolor de cabeza y el mareo.

Luego, comenzaron unos partidos de prácticas. Sakuno puso todo su esfuerzo y concentración en ello, pues jugaría dobles con Asuka Hitomi en las Preliminares. Al final, ellas ganaron, y cuando la entrenadora dijo que tomaran un descanso, todas suspiraron de alivio, pues ese el entrenamiento estaba mas fuerte que otras veces.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos, tomó asiento en una banca y se secó el sudor con una toalla.

—Vaya… si seguimos así,… estoy segura que ganaremos —comentó Asuka emocionada y jadeante por el calor.

—Yo también lo creo —acotó Sakuno y tomó un sorbo de agua— Todas muestran su esfuerzo.

Asuka asintió y también se sentó. Tomó agua de su botella.

—Te veo mejor que ayer —dijo Hitomi mirándola de reojo.

Sakuno asintió, aunque poco convencida.

—Bueno,… no puedo estar haciendo berrinches todo el tiempo —se sonrojó, pues todas sus compañeras del club la vieron cuando ella llegó llorando a las canchas el día anterior.

Asuka no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Ayer, luego de que te fueras, Echizen se apareció por aquí preguntando por ti —volvió a mirarla— parecía un poco alterado.

Sakuno miró tristemente al frente.

—Después de que fuera a buscar a mi abuela, por encargo de la entrenadora, me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

— ¿Y que fue eso?

—Ryoma-kun y… ella, la chica rubia que se presentó preguntando por él —comenzó a decir— estaban besándose delante de todos.

Lo que Asuka acababa de escuchar la impresionó.

—Entonces, significa que sí son novios.

Sakuno asintió. Hitomi simplemente le palmeó en señal de apoyo.

—Aunque… —agregó— hoy en la mañana, él me dijo que era mentira, que ellos no tenían nada.

— ¿Y le crees?

Ryusaki se puso pensativa. Una parte de ella sí le creía, pero otra le decía que no debía importarle puesto que no eran nada como para que le exigiese algo al ambarino.

—Aunque así fuese… —meneó la cabeza—…el puede estar con quien quiera, a-además yo no le gusto, así que… como reaccioné ayer no tiene sentido.

¿Que no le gustaba?, se preguntó así misma Hitomi. Sin que Sakuno lo notase, sonrió, pues era más que obvio, que Ryoma Echizen estaba más interesado en ella de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Mas tardes las prácticas finalizaron. Los chicos del equipo varonil estaban cambiándose en los camerinos, pues las prácticas ya se dieron por terminadas. Sin querer Ryoma cruzó la mirada con Akira, el cual le sonrió mientras que él frunció el ceño, pues recordaba la dichosa cita que tendría con Ryusaki. Tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en su camino puesto que Sakuno venía hacia las canchas. Ambos se miraron un instante, antes de que Momoshiro saliera también del camerino.

Sakuno entonces se adelantó hacia ellos.

— ¿Sakuno-chan? —dijo Momo algo confundido pues no esperaba ver a la nieta de la entrenadora ahí, al menos no después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Momo-sempai —le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bien, yo ya me voy,… los dejo solos —comenzó diciendo, pues supuso que Sakuno venía a ver a Ryoma.

—Eh, Momo-sempai… —le llamó Sakuno cohibida— En realidad vine porque hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

Takeshi la miró extrañado pero sonriente. Ryoma en cambio, se preguntaba de qué estaría hablando. Inconscientemente torció un poco la boca, pues ¿desde cuando Ryusaki le pedía favores a Momo?

—Claro, dime.

—Bueno, es que… —Sakuno se sonrojó un poco más, pues no quería que Takeshi malinterpretara lo que le diría a continuación—… m-me gustaría que habláremos a solas… ¿q-que te parece si vamos a la heladería del otro día? L-lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Ryusaki se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba con su sempai? Miró a ambos simultáneamente. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la insistencia de que ella quisiese hablar a solas con Momo… ¿Sería que tal vez ella… estaba interesada en su sempai? Bufó con fastidio, no tenía por qué molestarse, lo que sea que sucediera entre Ryusaki y Momo no era su problema. Y como sintió que estaba demás, enmudecido pasó por el lado de Sakuno y se fue.

—Ey, Echizen… —Momo lo llamó, pues supuso que estaba celoso, aunque claro este jamás admitiría algo así. Sinceramente no quería ocasionar más problemas de los que ya percibía.

Sakuno, aunque notó el mal humor de Ryoma, ni se imaginaba la razón.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó por el ambarino viendo en la dirección en la que se iba.

Momo la miró algo sorprendido, mas luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza debido a lo inocente que podría ser Sakuno.

—Debe ser que está cansado… Kaidoh se pasó de exigente con el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Ah —y luego volvió al tema— Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Takeshi asintió, y sin añadir más los dos se fueron juntos a la dichosa heladería.

_**¡Holis! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Que penita, así que de verdad Sakuno está dispuesta a olvidarse de Ryoma :(... ¿Sería posible que las cosas fueran peor? Eh... pues eso lo verán el proximo capitulo, que por cierto lo subiré este viernes :D... Como dije antes, cuando tenga capitulos adelantados tambien actualizaré los viernes.**_

_**No se olviden de comentar, por favor. De verdad, cada vez que me dicen lo que piensan de esta historia me sube mucho los animos, si hay alguna critica CONSTRUCTIVA, tambien la acepto.**_

_**Gracias por leerme, ¡hasta la proxima!**_


	17. Espionaje

**_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia a continuación es ficticia._**

**_Capitulo 17: Espionaje_**

Estaban en la heladería, Momo degustaba un sundae de chocolate y menta, mientras que Sakuno se comía una copa mediana.

—Me hubieses dejado pagar la cuenta a mí —le dijo Momo un poco apenado.

—No es molestia —aseguró Sakuno— además a lo mejor tenías algo más que hacer y lo dejaste por aceptar mi invitación.

—No, no es así —negó el pelinegro y luego fijando sus ojos violetas en ella— Bueno, y que era eso tan importante que querías pedirme.

Sakuno después de meterse una cucharada de helado en su boca, la dejó en la copa.

—Eh… pues verás —pausó— Mi abuela una vez me dijo que tu tomaste unas clases de defensa personal —el pelinegro asintió— Y yo... pensé si podrías darme unas clases.

Momo le miró un poco sorprendido.

—No sé si sea el adecuado para ello —se sinceró mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza— Lo que yo sé es muy básico y no llegué a terminar el curso, pues las practicas de tenis no me dejan mucho tiempo.

No, no, no, pensaba Sakuno, de alguna manera tenía que convencer a su sempai.

—P-pero eso no importa.

—Deberías mejor decirle a Kaidoh —y cerró los ojos arrugando la frente— Aunque me moleste reconocerlo, está en un nivel más avanzado —y los abrió.

—Pero… yo no le tengo tanta confianza —confesó tímidamente.

Takeshi sonrió. De alguna forma, pensaba, la timidez que era natural en ella la hacía ver muy linda. La verdad era que no entendía como es que Ryoma fuese tan bobo para rechazar a alguien como ella, pues desde que supiese que Sakuno sentía algo por su compañero, estaba seguro que era la adecuada para él. A lo mejor con esa dulzura que ella manifestaba, era capaz de llegar al ambarino mucho más que cualquier otra persona, y así Ryoma se daría cuenta de una vez por todas que el tenis no lo era todo en el mundo.

—Lo haré —aceptó— Pero dime… ¿Por qué de repente quieres tomar clases?

Sakuno no supo que respuesta dar. La verdad era que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Momoshiro le preguntase, pues la razón original fue un favor que Hitomi le pidió para que se acercara al pelinegro y así saber si este sentía algo por Ann Tachibana.

—Ya sabes… siempre es bueno estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Momoshiro la escrutó con la mirada, ya que la respuesta no le convenció mucho. Presentía que Sakuno tramaba algo más.

— ¿A sí? —Le dijo divertido para molestarla un poco— ¿Y… no será que quieres darle celos a Echizen?

Se puso roja al instante.

—N-no es así —negó con su cabeza— A-además, no creo que tenga algún sentido… a él yo no le intereso. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así —levantó su cabeza y miró al pelinegro intentando sonreír, mas luego tomó se metió una cucharada de su helado.

Momoshiro la miró con pesadumbre. Por un momento quiso pegarle a Ryoma en la cabeza, a ver si así afrontaba de una vez sus sentimientos. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para que Ryoma dejase de ser tan cabezota. Luego recordó que Horio, le comentó sobre la cita que tendría con Kitsue, se preguntaba si Echizen tendría alguna idea de esto.

—Por cierto ya supe que saldrás con Kitsue. ¿Cuándo será?

—El sábado —contestó tratando de sonar alegre.

Para el pelinegro era muy obvio que Sakuno no estaba nada emocionada con la dichosa cita. La observó, y en ella no pudo ver ni una sola señal de que siquiera le gustase el castaño.

—No pareces muy contenta. ¿Kitsue no te agrada?

—No… no es eso —dijo Sakuno— Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

—Ah, esto de enamorarse es algo complicado —comentó Momo pensativo.

— ¿Y… que me dices de ti? —Momo alzó una ceja sin entender— Me refiero a sí hay alguien que te guste.

Tal cosa tomó por sorpresa a Takeshi. Más, sin querer, en su mente apareció el rostro de cierta castaña. El no era ningún ingenuo como Ryoma, pues desde la última vez que la vio, terminó aceptando que sentía cosas por Ann Tachibana del Fudomine.

—Tal vez —contestó distraídamente mirando por el vidrio hacia la calle.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—No —y agregó mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de él— Pero me gustaría saber si ella también siente algo por mí.

Sakuno sonrió. Pero algo más le faltaba saber, y eso era confirmar si hablaba de Ann Tachibana. Mas el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.

— ¿Hola? —Contestó la llamada— Ah, sí, ya voy para allá —era su madre, y esta le pidió saber donde estaba— Estoy con un compañero de Seigaku —mas se puso roja al instante, por lo que Momo la miró extrañado —No, no es él. Bueno te veo en casa —y colgó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Debo irme —se levantó— ¿Momo-sempai, crees que podríamos empezar la próxima semana con las clases?

—Claro —se levantó también.

— ¿Y cuanto me costará?

— ¡Pero que dices! —Le dijo Momo agrandando un poco los ojos— No pienses en eso, no te cobraré nada.

—Pero… —quiso insistir Sakuno, aunque fuese solo una excusa lo de las clases para ayudar a Ann, le daba un poco de pena.

—Pero nada —interrumpió el pelinegro— ¿Vives lejos? —Sakuno negó— Entonces te llevaré a casa —y antes de que la de cabellos cobrizos replicara volvió a hablar— Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, además es una manera de agradecerte por el helado ya que no me dejaste pagar.

Sakuno asintió resignada, discutir como Momoshiro sempai era imposible.

Luego de unos quince minutos, ya estaba al pie de su casa. Se bajó de la bicicleta y le hizo a Momo de la mano despidiéndose. Sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. En el pasillo escuchó unas voces en la sala, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue que su madre parecía llorar. Entonces preocupada fue hasta allá.

— ¿Mamá que pasa? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Jun, quien estaba sentada en un sillón con su rostro mojado por las lagrimas. Luego miró a la visita, era la detective que la visitó en Seigaku y entonces una idea muy fea se le pasó por la mente— ¿Le pasó algo a papá? —miró de nuevo a su madre.

Jun se limpió el rostro y negó —N-no hija, tu padre está bien.

Sakuno entonces se alivió. Mas ahora estaba confundida, porque si su padre estaba bien, entonces por qué lloraba su mamá.

— ¿Y por qué lloras? —preguntó inocente.

—E-es que la detective, está e-en la investigación de una desaparición —trató de explicarse— y-y ya sabes lo sensible que puedo ser.

Sakuno asintió aunque no muy convencida, pues le daba la impresión de que su progenitora le ocultaba algo, luego miró a la detective Nakamura, quien había fijado sus ojos en la ventana con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad.

Nakamura se levantó de repente.

—Agradezco su colaboración señora Ryusaki —y agregó— Bien, yo ya debo irme. Adiós.

—Sakuno acompáñala hasta la puerta.

Sakuno también se levantó e hizo lo que Jun le pidió. Mas cuando la detective ya estaba fuera, ella se volteó a Sakuno, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Um… ¿aun guardas la tarjeta que te di? —le preguntó mientras le daba una sonrisa.

—Sí —asintió Sakuno.

Entonces como esa detective la miró fue algo rara, como si algo le preocupase.

—Escucha —empezó a decir— Si alguna vez te sientes en peligro…no dudes en llamarme —y como viese que Sakuno se puso algo confundida y asustada, añadió mas relajadamente— Tranquila, es solo una medida preventiva, nada más.

Sakuno entonces, se calmó y asintió también sonriéndole.

—Claro.

* * *

Así pasaron los días hasta el sábado. Y como era costumbre desde hace unos días, se levantó más temprano de lo normal, pues debía seguir haciendo las rutinas de ejercicios que Asuka Hitomi le recomendó para prepararse para el día de la carrera. Cuando ya estuvo vestida con la ropa adecuada, antes de salir de casa comenzó con unos ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento. Diez minutos después ya se encontraba corriendo una marca de dos kilómetros.

Hitomi le había recomendado que cada semana debería correr aumentando un kilometro para ganar resistencia. Y para ser sincera, los consejos de su sempai le estaban dando resultados. Se sentía mucho más ágil, e incluso su juego en el tenis había mejorado mucho más.

Cerca de las 8.00 am, decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa. Cuando llegó, sus padres ya estaban en la mesa desayunando.

—Buenos días —saludó animada y con sus mejillas un poco rojas por el cansancio.

—Siéntate hija, te serviré el desayuno —le dijo su madre Jun, quien al instante se levantó a la cocina.

— ¿Y cómo vas con ese entrenamiento? —preguntó Yuuki, su padre alejando su vista del periódico para depositarla en ella.

—Cansado, pero estoy progresando —contestó alegre— Al menos ya tengo más resistencia.

Jun llegó con el desayuno, y lo deposito en frente de Sakuno. Tomó unos palillos y empezó a comer. Mas, luego de dar el primer bocado y tragar, recordó que hoy tenía su cita con Akira, y como no le había dicho nada a sus padres, pues lo haría ahora mismo. Solo esperaba que su padre no exagerara tanto.

—Papá, mamá —ambos prestaron atención a Sakuno— Hay algo que me he olvidado de decirles.

— ¿De que se trata? —preguntó Yuuki.

Sakuno tomó aire y se apenó un poco, por lo que diría.

—Um, ustedes recuerdan que les comenté sobre ese chico que dijo haberme conocido de antes en un campamento.

Tanto Yuuki como Jun se miraron entre sí, pues no querían volver a tocar el tema de cómo es que ella no se acordaba de haberlo visto antes. Aunque en un principio se pusieron un poco serios luego relajaron sus rostros, pues no querían que Sakuno se diera cuenta de algo.

—Si… claro que lo recordamos —le habló Jun.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno… es que… él me invitó a salir —dijo por fin pero mas sonrojada que en un principio, mientras que Yuuki de repente sintió rostro desencajarse mas Jun mostró una sonrisa, pues estaba muy feliz por su hija— Y… se que debí decirlo antes, pero… pero quería saber si no hay problema alguno.

—Claro que no —le dijo Jun muy emocionada.

—Pero hija… —le dijo esta vez Yuuki con cara de preocupación exagerada, pues era muy protector con Sakuno.

—Yuuki, por favor, es su primera cita… —interrumpió Jun mirando significativamente a su esposo.

Al señor Ryusaki no le gustaba nada la idea, pero también entendía que si su hija era feliz con ello entonces no haría nada para desanimarla.

—Este bien —aceptó serio— Pero quiero conocerlo, así que dile que venga a recogerte.

—No tengo que hacerlo, pues él mismo me dijo que vendría hoy a las 4.00 pm.

Jun estaba tan emocionada, que comenzó a darle unos consejos a su querida Sakuno, desde el peinado que podría hacerse hasta la ropa que podría usar. Sakuno, sin embargo, asentía más de fuerza que de ganas, pues ella no veía al castaño más que un amigo, y solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran tan mal.

El tiempo pasó hasta que dieron las 3.00. Sakuno ya había tomado un baño antes, así que abrió su armario para ver que se ponía. Miró de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, la verdad era que no se sentía muy animada, sin embargo tomó un vestido color violeta de mangas cortas muy bonito que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla, el cual le entallaba un poco hasta la cintura y el resto venía en estilo A.

Luego de ponérselo. Se puso pensar que zapatos le harían juego. Escogió al fin unas sandalias magnolia bajas y también se los colocó. Ahora solo le quedaba el cabello y el maquillaje.

Se miró en el espejo, y se soltó el cabello para cepillarlo. Se puso fijador y con cuidado se puso una diadema fina color café. Se polveó un poco como su mamá le había enseñado hace unos meses, y ya estaba lista. Miró su reloj, pues faltaban tan solo unos minutos para las 4.00.

Cogió un bolso pequeño con detalles negros y cafés, se colgó al hombro justo en el momento en que escuchó el timbre de su residencia.

Se miró una ultima vez en el espejo y salió de se recamara.

Al bajar las escaleras, vio que su padre miraba con seriedad a Akira y le preguntaba cosas. El castaño parecía incomodo, así que se apresuró.

Akira entonces vio que Sakuno venía y le sonrió.

—Hola —le saludó— ¿lista?

—Sí.

Cuando estaban por atravesar la puerta, Sakuno escuchó la voz de su progenitor.

—Esperen ahí.

Ambos voltearon. Yuuki los miró serio, pero luego carraspeó.

—Eh… —se dirigió al castaño— quiero que esté aquí antes de las 8.00.

—Así será señor Ryusaki —asintió Akira.

Entonces por fin salieron de la casa.

* * *

Tocaban el timbre insistentemente. Y como su "querido" padre no fuese capaz de levantarse a ver quien era, tuvo que hacerlo él a regañadientes. Más al abrirla, se encontró Momoshiro totalmente agitado y desaliñado como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó? —preguntó el ambarino extrañado.

—Vámonos.

Ryoma alzó una ceja — ¿A dónde?

—Solo muévete ¿quieres? —le apresuró su sempai como un desesperado.

Ryoma ahora sí que no entendía nada en absoluto, mas como no tenía ánimos para aguantar un berrinche de Momoshiro, le hizo caso. Avisó entonces que saldría, se subió a la bicicleta con Momo, y este empezó a pedalear como loco.

— ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? —preguntó el ambarino un poco asustado.

—Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

El ambarino ya no dijo más, pero cuando al fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cafetería y ver a través del vidrio desde afuera a Sakuno y Kitsue platicando y sonriendo de quien sabe qué, quiso en ese momento asesinar a Momoshiro.

No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de replicar, puesto que ya su sempai lo arrastró a ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¿Acaso estas loco? —Le preguntó mirándole mal y zafándose del agarre— ¿por qué no me dijiste que veníamos acá?

—Si lo hacía te hubieses negado —respondió el otro como lo mas obvio.

—Pues claro –admitió Echizen.

Takeshi rodó los ojos, mas luego le miró.

—Antes de que fuera a tu casa, estaba en la hamburguesería, y de repente me encontré a Kitsue y la nieta de la entrenadora esa cafetería. ¿Sabías que están teniendo una cita?

Ryoma bufó desviando sus ojos hacia la parejita que ahora parecía reírse de alguna cosa. Y por un muy breve instante deseó estar en el lugar del castaño, mas luego abandonó tal pensamiento.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo que sí? —Momo estaba sin poder creérselo— ¿Estas diciéndome que sabías de la dichosa cita, y no hiciste nada al respecto?

—Por supuesto que no hice nada al respecto, porque no tengo razones para ello —dijo rotundo.

—Eres todo un caso —profirió cansinamente, mas luego añadió mirando hacia la cafetería — Bueno, al menos desde aquí veremos como va el asunto.

Ryoma no le dijo nada, pero cuando Momo notó las intenciones de este de querer irse, lo agarró del brazo. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, reprochándose que jamás debiera venir con su sempai sin antes saber a donde iban.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Sakuno, a pesar de todo, podría decir que se sentía a gusto con el castaño. Era muy fácil platicar con él.

— ¿Te está gustando nuestra cita? —le preguntó Akira.

Sakuno desvió la mirada hacia un trozo de tarta de chocolate un poco incomoda, pues esa palabra "cita" le hizo recordar que su salida no era simplemente amistosa.

—Sí, sí —asintió.

—No pareces muy contenta —le dijo esto sonriente.

Levantó su vista hacia él y ruborizándose un poco, pues no quería ofenderle.

—No, no es eso —replicó e intentó justificarse— es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Akira levantó una ceja.

—Es tu primera cita, ¿no?

Sakuno se apenó mucho más, pues creyó que el castaño ahora pensaría que era una perdedora. Pero no diría mentiras.

—Sí.

—No deberías avergonzarte de eso —animó el castaño— No es malo querer esperar a esa persona indicada.

Miró a Akira, pues en lo último que dijo le pareció que usó un tono melancólico, y claro, su cara lo confirmaba pues de repente se tornó seria, algo que era muy inusual en él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada.

Akira negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—No es nada… —contestó— es solo que… me vino un recuerdo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— No era mi intención…

Pero Akira hizo un ademan, como para no darle importancia al asunto.

—No te preocupes —dijo rápidamente— Es solo que cuando vivía en Osaka, había un chica que me gustaba desde que estaba en el jardín —y rió.

— ¿Y como era? —preguntó Sakuno interesada.

—Pues, tenía el cabello rizado y sus ojos eran verdes… siempre me pareció muy bonita —confesó— Claro que no fue hasta hace un año que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y cuando decidí decírselo, me enteré que estaba saliendo con otro. Y bueno, también estaba el hecho de que mi papá ya había arreglado todo para mudarnos,… así que al final nunca le dije nada. Y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, y si ella me hubiese aceptado, no sé si hubiera funcionado teniendo en cuenta que viviríamos tan lejos.

Sakuno sonrió e inocentemente extendió su mano para posarla sobre la de él, claro con intenciones nada más que amistosas.

—Pero es como tú lo dices, no tiene nada de malo esperar a esa persona especial. Tal vez mas adelante conocerás a alguien.

Akira se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió divertido por la acción de ella. Sakuno entonces rápidamente la quitó.

—Eh… no es lo que… —intentó explicar avergonzada.

El castaño solo rió un poco.

Por otro lado, Momoshiro y Ryoma estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

—Oye, no sabía que Sakuno tuviera tanta confianza con Kitsue —dijo el pelinegro serio y mirando de reojo a Ryoma quien parecía como si en cualquier momento explotaría.

Ryoma sintió como sus dientes traqueaban, al ver que Ryusaki se atreviera a tomar de la mano al castaño. ¿Y ahora que seguía? ¿Empezarían a darse besos como toda una pareja de enamorados? No, no, no. Esto ya era demasiado, no tenía por qué quedarse ahí a ver todo este espectáculo. Así que enojado como estaba se levantó y dio media vuelta para irse, mas Takeshi lo detuvo y lo obligó a que se agachase.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? —Le reprochó— ¿no te das cuenta que nos pueden ver?

—Por si no te fijas, están muy **_ocupados_** —y agregó— además ni siquiera se por qué te hago caso, yo no quiero estar aquí. Lo que hagan no me interesa.

Momoshiro resopló cansado de la actitud de Ryoma, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar la tarea de espionaje.

— ¿Chicos que hacen?

Al escuchar aquella voz, que por cierto se les hacía muy conocida, se voltearon hacia esta, llevándose una sorpresa, pues Fuji estaba parado detrás de ellos con su típica sonrisa.

—Pues… —empezó diciendo Momo y mirando a la vez a Ryoma quien maldecía por lo bajo— ¿Podrías agacharte? Estamos en una misión y no nos pueden ver.

— ¿Y a quien espían? —preguntó interesado y haciéndole caso a Momo.

—Mira hacia la cafetería.

Syusuke entonces miró hacia allá y entendió de quienes se trataba.

—Ah, pero si es la nieta de la entrenadora —habló— y ese chico… ¿no está en el club de tenis?

—Pues sí. Es Akira Kitsue y va en el mismo salón que Sakuno-chan y Echizen. Están teniendo una cita. Y ya que este —se refirió a Ryoma quien alzó una ceja— no hizo nada para evitarlo, al menos podremos saber que pasó y si aun tiene oportunidad con ella.

Fuji entonces miró a Ryoma con diversión.

—Entonces aceptas que te gusta.

El ambarino torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

—Yo no he aceptado nada —refunfuñó.

—Si sigues así de necio, vas a hacer que Sakuno-chan ya no se fije en ti —le dijo Takeshi.

—Pues eso sería lo mejor, porque así no tendría que estar aquí haciendo el ridículo.

—Eres un malagradecido. Todo esto es por tu bien.

—Y tú eres un entrometido.

Y así empezaba una discusión entre estos dos hasta Fuji les interrumpió.

—Muchachos.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron los dos de malhumor.

—Están saliendo —les indicó.

Ambos miraron hacia la cafetería y comprobaron lo dicho por Fuji. Sakuno en ese momento salía del lugar junto con Akira.

Por un momento Ryoma pareció como hipnotizado y suspiró. Ese vestido lila y la manera en como había arreglado su cabello la hacía ver tan…

—Ryoma —escuchó que Momo le llamó, miró hacia este quien parecía divertirse— ya sé que la encuentras linda, pero si no nos apresuramos, los perderemos de vista.

Ryoma entonces se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

—No es cierto.

Como Akira y Sakuno cruzasen la calle, los tres se mantuvieron escondidos para ver hacia donde se dirigían. Y cuando notaron que iban a virar en una esquina, rápidamente salieron de los arbustos y fueron tras ellos con el mayor cuidado posible. Desde dicha esquina se escondieron viendo como Sakuno y Akira platicaban mientras miraban una cartelera de cine.

—Parece que quieren ver una película —dijo Momo.

—No me digas —lanzó el ambarino sarcásticamente.

—Eres un… —iba a decirle Takeshi, mas Fuji otra vez evitó una futura pelea.

—Si van a entrar, nosotros también debemos hacerlo. Además de que será más fácil escondernos.

Syusuke estaba disfrutando totalmente de esta situación. Salió de su casa porque se encontraba muy aburrido, por lo que pensó, que fue muy buena suerte haberse encontrado con Echizen y Momoshiro.

Entonces Akira y Sakuno al fin entraron al cine, por lo que los otros tres se apresuraron. Esperaron en la puerta, mientras Akira estaba en la ventanilla comprando las entradas.

Akira, en cambio, cuando ya estaba otra vez con Sakuno y dirigiéndose a la sala que les correspondía, de repente miró hacia atrás, pues se sintió observado, como si los estuvieran siguiendo. Sakuno quien estaba a unos pasos mas adelante se giró al notar que el castaño no estaba a su lado.

— ¿Akira-kun?

El nombrado miró hacia la de cabellos cobrizos quien parecía extrañada.

—Eh… sí, ya voy —le dijo en actitud relajada— Es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero me equivoqué.

—Ah —fue toda la contestación de Sakuno.

Akira entonces siguió a Sakuno mientras fruncía el ceño levemente y sonreía divertido, pues sabía que los estaban siguiendo, y sospechaba quienes eran, ya que pudo distinguir dos cabezas muy conocidas esconderse rápidamente detrás de una gran columna.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante —murmuró, mas Sakuno se dio cuenta.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pues no pudo distinguir bien sus palabras.

—No, no es nada. Solo decía que esa película parece ser muy interesante.

Ryoma, Momoshiro y Fuji parecía como si la respiración se les hubiese cortado, en cuanto Akira mirase en su dirección. Sin embargo ahora estaban un poco más relajados, pues según ellos, era una suerte que no fueran descubiertos.

—Vaya que suerte, ji ji —pronunció Fuji entretenido.

—Parece como si disfrutaras de todo esto —le dijo Ryoma con rencor.

—No te voy a mentir, pues así es.

El ambarino resopló. Pronto los tres entraron por completo al cine.

—Bueno, ¿y como sabremos en que sala están? —habló el pelinegro.

— ¿Fuji, Momoshiro y ochibi que hacen aquí?

Los tres voltearon hacia Kikumaru quien vestía un uniforme rojo con marrón y una gorra marrón y los veía confuso, pues estaban muy sospechosos.

—Esto no puede ser —se quejó Ryoma pegándose la frente, lo que le faltaba, ahora Kikumaru también se aparecía.

— ¡Que buena suerte! —Exclamó Momo alegre— Kikumaru tienes que ayudarnos.

— ¿Ayudarlos? ¿De que hablan? —la cara del neko era toda de intriga.

—Por obvias razones trabajas aquí —le dijo Fuji indicándole el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

—Así es, trabajo aquí a tiempo parcial desde hace un mes —se explicó Kikumaru aun sin entender de que iban sus ex compañeros de juego.

—Sakuno-chan está teniendo una cita —le dijo Momo.

Eiji le miró incrédulo.

— ¿No me digas? —luego se fijó en que Ryoma estaba ahí con ellos— Si es así, ¿Qué haces aquí ochibi?

—No, Kikumaru-chan —negó Fuji ante la suposición del neko— La nieta de la entrenadora esta en una cita pero no es con Echizen. De hecho, hemos venido a espiarla.

—Pero ochibi… ¿por qué no hiciste algo al respecto? —le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Es lo mismo que le dije yo —acotó Momo viéndolo con reproche.

Ryoma frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, pues no tenía caso discutir.

— ¡Pues cuenten conmigo! —a Eiji de repente le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

—Bien, como tú trabajas aquí, necesitamos saber en que sala de cine están —explicó el pelinegro.

El pelirrojo asintió —Eso, déjenmelo a mí. —pronunció palmeándose el pecho.

Entonces Kikumaru se fue y le preguntó a una chica que estaba atendiendo en la ventanilla. Al regresar, vino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Callejón Peligroso, así se llama la película.

—Vaya, pero que originales —ironizó Ryoma debido al nombre de dichosa película.

—La función comienza en un minuto, así que será mejor que se apresuren.

—Ah, bueno… —habló Momoshiro mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo buscando dinero— eh… creo que no tengo ni un centavo.

—Ni yo, olvidé mi billetera en casa —dijo Fuji de lo más relajado.

—Yo tampoco cargo dinero —habló Ryoma, quien parecía estar aliviado, porque eso significaba que no entrarían a esa sala, así que agregó— Así que me voy.

Más cuando se dio media vuelta, Kikumaru y Momoshiro lo sujetaron uno de cada brazo.

—No iras a ningún lado, ochibi —escuchó a Eiji muy decidido— Creo que tengo una idea.

Ryoma entonces rodó los ojos, pues ahora se preguntaba en que líos se metería.

Mientras tanto en la sala de cine, el lugar estaba a media luz, y en la enorme pantalla se veían aun que se transmitía el tráiler de una película de romance. Entonces, Akira en ese momento se percató que no habían comprado snacks.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó a Sakuno, esta le miró.

—Está bien, pero que sea algo ligero, por favor —aceptó.

Entonces Akira salió de la sala, y a unos cuantos pasos a mano derecha estaba un pequeño bar. Miró los menús que ofrecían y escogió dos del mismo. Al igual que Sakuno no tenía mucha hambre, así que compró dos combos pequeños de una soda mediana y una funda de palomitas también medianas.

En tanto que esperaba a recibir su orden, miró hacia su lado izquierdo y entre divertido e impresionado vio como unos cuatro sujetos que usaban el uniforme de los que trabajaban en el cine pasaban de largo hacia donde estaban las salas de cine, reconoció al instante a Ryoma y a Momoshiro, y en cuanto a los otros dos, los recordó como los ex titulares que hace unos días fueron a ayudar en el entrenamiento. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el estaba por ahí.

Hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, luego de que le entregaran sus compras entró de nuevo a la sala de cine.

Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji y Ryoma parecían como cualquiera de los empleados de ese cine. Se quedaron parados en la parte de atrás, por lo que alcanzaron a ver a Sakuno, a quien notaron estaba sola.

— ¿Y donde estará Kitsue? —habló Takeshi.

—Ahí viene —dijo Ryoma tapándose con la visera de la gorra, algo que todos hicieron mientras agachaban la cabeza.

Akira pasó por el lado de ellos, según ellos, sin que se diese cuenta de su presencia. Al llegar a donde estaba Sakuno, no se sentó.

—Sakuno-chan —le dijo el castaño, esta le miró— ¿No te molesta si nos sentamos mas atrás? Es que mi vista suele irritarse a esta distancia.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Momoshiro, Fuji, Ryoma y Kikumaru estaban extrañados pues veían que Akira no se que le decía a la nieta de la entrenadora, mas luego se pusieron en alerta al notar que Sakuno se levantaba y junto con Akira parecía ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Será que ya no verán la película? —dijo Momo en voz baja.

Mas su pregunta fue contestada, cuando se sentaron justo dos fila delante de ellos. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, un poco serios, pero luego sorprendidos, pues los asientos que ocupaban eran de esos que sacas el apoyabrazos de en medio de los dos asientos (el que por cierto ya estaba levantado), justamente usado para parejas.

—Vaya, parece que quiere ir con todo —comentó Fuji alzando una ceja y viendo de reojo a un Ryoma que parecía querer cometer un asesinato ahí mismo.

Entonces las luces se apagaron por completo. Unas letras en color azul eléctrico salieron en la enorme pantalla dando así comienzo a la película.

Después de unos veinte minutos en la película se veía una chica que caminaba tarde en la noche, entonces esta escuchó un ruido y se detuvo a mirar atrás. Luego de asegurarse que no había nadie, siguió su camino. Sin embargo el ruido volvió a escucharse, haciendo que la joven se detuviera y mirase otra vez hacia atrás, iba a seguir caminando cuando a unos metros se encontró a lo que pensó era un hombre, alto y con ropa de carnicero, que llevaba un machete en su mano derecha. Pensó que quería asaltarla, así que nerviosa le dijo:

_—T-tome lo que quiera —se quitó el bolso y una funda de compras, se quitó también un reloj y sus aretes extendiéndoselos— p-por favor, n-no me haga daño._

Entonces el sujeto se acercó mas, haciendo que ella retrocediese. No pudo ver su rostro pues estaba oculto con una mascara.

_—E-en serio… y-yo no diré nada… s-solo tome mis cosas —se las tiró hasta donde estaba el de la mascara, justo a sus pies._

Mas el sujeto, con una patada mandó lejos las pertenencias de la joven, y sin más empezó a avanzar hacia ella. La chica entonces, salió corriendo y gritando auxilio, y como iba mirando hacia atrás, no se fijó que se metió a un callejón, en donde evidentemente se vio acorralada.

Se volteó y con lágrimas en los ojos suplicaba.

_—P-por favor… n-no me mate…_

Ryoma, entre tanto, pensaba que esta película era de lo más aburrida y predecible. Apoyó su codo en el reposabrazos, y sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano. No sabía cuanto duraría la dichosa película, pero en serio, esperaba que no fuera tanto tiempo. En ese momento la pantalla mostró lo inevitable, aquel hombre iba hacia la chica y sin mas la mató, escena que se veía en una sombra de la pared de ese callejón.

Entonces algunas chicas lanzaron un gritito de miedo, entre estas Sakuno. Y al ver como esta volteaba el rostro hasta agarrarse del castaño y abrazarse a él, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Los cuatro también observaron que Akira no dudó en abrazarla. Ryoma entonces se enfadó tanto, que sus tres compañeros se alejaron un poco pues parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría una bomba.

— ¿Echizen? —preguntó Momoshiro un poco receloso, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Este sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de cine. Una señora que venía en su dirección se acercó para preguntarle algo.

—Joven, ¿sabe donde están los baños de dama?

—No —respondió de mala gana, y pasó de largo al baño de hombres. Para su buena suerte estaba vacío.

Se recargó en una pared. Esto ya había sido el colmo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ryusaki? Primero lo toma de la mano, luego lo abraza. ¿Desde cuando esos dos eran tan cercanos? Estaba furioso, jamás debió dejarse arrastrar por Momo, jamás debió acceder a la "espectacular" idea de Kikumaru de hacerse pasar como empleado del lugar para entrar en esa sala de cine. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una palabrota, mas se contuvo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a nada más y nada menos que Akira, justamente al que menos deseaba ver en este momento.

El castaño le miró fingiendo sorpresa pero luego divertido.

—Echizen —le miró de arriba abajo como si por primera vez reparase en el uniforme que llevaba puesto— pero que coincidencia, no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

El castaño metió sus manos en actitud relajada, notando que Ryoma estaba enfadado al extremo.

_**¿Y qué les pareció? Jeje... Bueno, les agradezco que sigan mi historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios,y si te gusta tanto este fanfic, no dudes en ponerlo en tu lista de favoritos. Mil gracias por leerla. ¡Hasta el martes! :D**_


End file.
